Nightmare of the Empire
by Mach9330
Summary: For 1300 years, Emperor Vitiate went unchallenged. For 1300 years he schemed, subdued, and manipulated a meaningless war with an unfavorable result. Now one Sith will rise to challenge him and become the very thing he feared... his doom. It doesn't help that this boy is also someone he exiled from Zakuul. Sith Warrior Naruto. Eventual Naruto x Vaylin x Lana.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare of the Empire**

 **Chapter 1 – The Warblade**

 **Chapter Start**

 **Above Korriban**

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he gazed out the windscreen of an Imperial assault shuttle. His yellow pupils surveying the planet of Korriban; home of the infamous Sith Academy and his final destination. The journey from Ziost to Korriban had been a long one.

As the ship exited the Dreadnought, he thought his life up until now. How it all began.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Look Naru, did you see that?" An excited voice of a 10 year old asked._

" _Yes, Vaylin. Just like that." A younger Naruto said as he helped Vaylin Tirell, his princess, slowly go through her training katas. One might wonder why he was helping a princess. Well Naruto was the son of Kushina, the head of the Scions, and Minato, a prominent member of the Knights of Zakuul. His parents were personal friends with Senya Tirall, a member of the Immortal Emperor's personal guard, and his wife. Thus, he had certain privileges that others did not. Like being able to interact and play with the Emperor's children. Arcann did not like him at all. Thexan was okay with him, but it was Vaylin he was closest with._

" _Let's try a simple Force Push. Like this," Naruto showed her as he gave a weak Force Push on a suit of armor hanging from a tree. It swung back and forth. He waited until it stopped swinging and turned to his friend._

" _Now, you try, Vay." Naruto said, using her pet nickname._

 _Vaylin tried to use a Force Push was unsuccessful. She tried again and nothing happened. After three more times, she was getting angry and screamed at the top of her lungs, unleashing a Force Wave that blew Naruto into a tree._

 _Vaylin, realizing what she had done, rushed over to him. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I-I Don't, She stammered._

" _Vaylin, I'm okay. I'm okay," Naruto reassured her. He pulled himself up and pulled her into a hug._

" _Vaylin, listen. Nobody is automatically good at this when they first start." Naruto whispered as he pulled her into a hug._

" _But, I don't understand. I've been using the Force my entire life. Why can't I use a simple Force Push!?" She demanded, frustrated that she couldn't do it._

" _Vaylin, I know that me and Thexan make it look so easy, but it wasn't easy for us. It took me time to learn how to do it. Here, let me show you." Naruto said._

 _Naruto unbound himself from his friend and closed his eyes, staying perfectly still as he said, "I feel the force around me. In the trees, in the grass, in the water, in me. I feel it, and I concentrate." Naruto held out his hands as visible force energy gather in his hands._

" _And I tell myself that the only limitations that I have are the ones I place on myself. And then I aim it and release!" Naruto said as he sent the blast of Fore Energy at the a tree. The moment it hit the tree, it shattered into a thousand pieces, making Vaylin stare in awe._

" _Now, try it like I did." Naruto said, and Vaylin closed her eyes. She concentrated, feeling the Force within her. She gathered the energy in her hands, and was happy that the Force energy was visible. She then aimed it a tree and released the energy, with it hitting and breaking a tree._

 _Vaylin smiled as she finally got it._

" _Very good, Vaylin. Very Good," He complimented her. He honestly hoped she would always be the sweet innocent girl who was his friend._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto was brought out of his musing as they broke through the atmosphere.

Unfortunately, when they turned 13, Vaylin officially started training with the Knights of Zakuul. Naruto had tried to tell Senya that she needed to ease Vaylin into this, but Senya did not listen. And a few weeks into her training, she got frustrated and accidently killed the guards she was training with. Something that her father saw. Not long after, his parents died, and Valkorion took the excuse to exile him. Naruto never knew why. He wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to Vaylin.

The two knights sent with him had orders to kill him. They tried to after entering the Outer Rim. Unfortunately for them, they did not count on the fact that Naruto was skilled enough to take them easily. He killed them.

He considered going back but he had been exiled. He needed to gain power, strength, a power base. He needed to become so powerful that he could go back and save Vaylin from whatever was Valkorion was doing to her on Nathema. He could sense her pain.

He had to choose between Jedi and Sith. It was obvious which one he had to join. He chose to join the Sith. To do so, he had to be careful and insert himself into the Sith Empire. It was easier than he thought. Naruto hacked into Imperial Databases and made all the necessary changes to make him the secret son of two recently deceased Sith Lords. Which allowed him to enter the Training Facilities on Ziost. A special privilege allowed for those born in the Empire. To better prepare themselves for the Trials on Korriban.

Naruto trained for 4 years. Lightsaber dueling, force abilities, warfare, politics, History of the Empire and the Sith Order, Imperial Culture. Naruto pushed himself to his limits. He absorbed all the knowledge he learned.

He also found himself liking the Empire. He considered it better than Zakuul, at any rate.

The acolyte felt the shuttle land and stood to leave. Two soldiers, one male and one female, also rose ready to escort him to the academy.

Once the ramp had descended Naruto stepped off the shuttle and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. After walking a few paces, he turned to the soldiers behind him and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, they bowed and left. Naruto then continued inside the hangar and was greeted by a dark skinned middle aged human male.

"At last, you've arrived. Good, there is much to do, and every moment is critical." he said. "I am Overseer Tremel and I will be administering your trials, like I have for several decades to ensure that only the very strongest join the ranks of the Sith."

"You need not worry Overseer, I shall not disappoint you" Naruto replied coolly.

Tremel nodded. "Good. You are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey." Naruto nodded but thought that he would only obey the overseer as long as he could help him to become Sith, then after that he would be nothing to the blonde haired acolyte.

Tremel continued on, "You face your trials and you serve me. In return, I shall make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"You had better make sure of that, overseer."

Ignoring this Tremel continued "The trials themselves are challenging enough. But they are not the greatest threat that you will face. There is an acolyte here called Vemrin, he is your rival and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

Naruto replied, "Let him try. I'll destroy him."

"With my guidance, someday you shall crush all of your enemy's. That practice sword you arrived with is insufficient. You need a more dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall there is an ancient armory, where I placed a strong Sith Warblade from the Great Hyperspace War an hour ago. It awaits you there. Once you have retrieved it, return to my chambers in the academy building." Tremel said.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave, however before he could the overseer called out to him, "Be mindful of the Klor Slugs, they have been the end of many an acolyte." As the acolyte left the hangar he called back to Tremel "If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I shall feed them their heads!"

Naruto came out of the landing into the area around the tomb. To make sure, he politely asked one of the nearby soldiers, who pointed him to the entrance of the tomb…which was blocked by giant worms with abnormally large teeth.

' _K'lor Slugs,'_ Naruto thought, having read up on them. The k'lor Slug was a large worm-like creature that possessed a serpentine body propelled by many dangerously-edged legs. The mouth was a gaping circular maw filled with concentric rings of teeth. K'lor slugs were carnivorous hunters, possessing keen olfactory and visual senses in addition to a deadly venom. For reproduction, the creatures could lay more than 300 eggs in a single birthing period. When hatched, the young k'lor'slug was immediately ravenous for food. One on it's own was not particularly threatening to one like himself. It's when there are 8 to 100 swarming you; that's when K'lor slugs become a problem.

But anyway, he strode up to them confidently, pulled out his training vibrosword and readying it. The K'lor slugs rushed at his all at once, but with a single swipe, he decapitated all of them. One popped out of the ground behind him, but Naruto stabbed behind him, piercing the k'lor slug and killing it. Scoffing, he pulled his weapon out and entered the tomb and continued down the steps.

He came upon a group of soldiers. The one without a helmet turned around and addressed him. "Excuse me acolyte, Sergeant Cormun, fifth infantry company, Korriban Regiment. Can I…Can I talk with you?"

"Speak freely, Sergeant." Naruto said.

"Of course." He bowed. "You're the acolyte that Overseer Tremel brought in special right?"

"That's correct. Why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"I apologize for disrupting your trial, Sir. But my men and I need help from those that can do things I can't. I'm here commanding a hard-target operation to the deal with the recent K'lor slug infestation of this tomb. They're…horrific. Mouths bigger than a mans head."

"The damn k'lor slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out with conventional methods. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the k'lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them. And before you ask, we cannot detonate them remotely because the walls are so thick that they interfere with the signal."

"You need someone who can draw the slugs attention away from the men and detonate them manually." Naruto mused. "And that person is me. We'll need to work together, Sergeant. I assure you, I prefer to see our great Empire's resources used for much better purposes than pest control."

"I will attack the K'lor Slugs straight down the middle, gaining their attention and manually detonating the charges. You and your men will barricade yourselves at the entrance and lay down covering fire from the flanks. Sound Good?"

"Of course! Just don't underestimate the k'lor slugs, sir. They're smarter than they look." Cormun exclaimed excitedly and began barking out orders. "Men! Pack up and move the wounded to the medical post for evacuation, then gather back here! We've got a Sith leading us now!"

Naruto strode forward when the men were ready, vibrosword ready. The soldiers were behind. "Lets begin, gentlemen." He said. He needed to deal with the slugs in the hallway before he could lead the men down the steps to the main hatchery.

He Force Leapt at the giant one, chopping it completely in half. He turned to the three young K'lor Slugs before unleashing a Force Scream that tore their flesh off, stunning them before he sliced them in half. The soldiers quickly destroyed the few eggs in the hallway, then set themselves up in the hall, establishing a barricade.

Naruto rushed down the middle. Slicing through the slugs with ease. He sliced, ducked, punched, kicked and stabbed his way through the hordes of K'lor slugs protecting the hatchery while the soldiers shot what they could. Once they thinned the numbers out, Naruto press the button to detonate the charges and Force Sped behind the barricade as the explosion blew up the hatchery.

The men cheered and hugged each other, relieved that the sacrifice of their fellow soldiers was not in vain. "That was astounding, sir!" Cormun exclaimed, "I believe I speak for all of us; thank you my lord for your assistance. We are in your debt." The men bowed in unison.

"You all deserve this victory." Naruto replied. "Now come, men! Let us continue cleansing the tomb of this filth!"

"Yes, sir!" The men clamored.

Thanks to the destruction of the main hatchery, the group of troopers plus one Sith had a much easier time in their search and destroy mission. Although a couple more men were lost due to well-placed ambushes by the slugs, the slugs themselves were quickly dispatched at an astonishing rate. Naruto, with the use of the Force, helped to locate any that were hidden and systematically destroyed them room by room. Eventually, they came across the corpse of another trooper. They would have ignored it and pushed on, but the wounds of which the man died from were much more specific: blaster fire.

Rummaging through his belongings, Sergeant Cormun pulled out a datapad. In it was an Imperial edict with instructions to wipe out any mercenaries attempting to steal Sith artifacts from the tomb. Upon hearing this, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. This was the tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first Sith Lord! How dare this filth defile his sacred tomb!

Fortunately, it was not long before they stumbled upon a makeshift camp and suspicious looking individuals without Imperial markings on them.

"Same plan, men. Pick your targets and we will lead straight down the middle while the rest of you advance and provide a base of fire from the flanks. Try to capture a couple alive so we can figure out where the rest are. Kill the rest." Naruto said.

"You heard him, men! Forward! For the Empire!" Cormun roared. "OORAHH!" The troopers roared as they charged in formation, Naruto leading the front.

The mercenaries, were caught completely off guard. Thinking that the Imperials would be too busy battling the k'lor slug infestation, they left their perimeter lightly defended and without any lookouts. The skirmish barely lasted a minute, with all 20 looters dead, no causalities on the Imperial side, as Naruto cut through the foolish in droves.

"My Lord, we captured 3 of them." Cormun said as his men had three of them on their knees. 2 males and a female.

Naruto knelt down to the one in the middle. "Hello imbecile, do you know who I am?"

"Go to hell!" The looter screamed.

"Can't. You're already there. Now tell, where are the other looters?" Naruto said.

"I won't tell you!" He screamed.

"Normally I'd take my time, but me and my Imperial friends have been in here enough as it is. So, I'm gonna make this quick." Naruto said as he held his hand and made a choking motion to the female.

"You will tell me where the other looters are located or she dies." He ordered, Force Choking the female as she gasped for air.

"At the various tombs in Dreshdae, Kaniset and Vardin! Please don't hurt my lover!" The looter begged. Naruto stood up. He pulled out his vibroblade and sliced their throats open.

"What'd ya say we finish up these looters and then go our separate ways after this?" He addressed the men.

"Our mission will be complete after we deal with the looters, Sirs. We will also be sure to explain how valuable you both were to the success of our mission when I report to my lieutenant." Cormun said.

"Then let's remind these fools what happens when they desecrate holy ground! For the Empire!"

"OORAHH!" The troopers saluted as they made to finish them off. By the time they were down, all the looters and K'lor slugs were killed.

Naruto, now that all the tomb was empty of threats, looked around to find the war blade. He soon found a hall that had some robots in coffin's and a single warblade in a weapons rack. Naruto walked slowly down the hall, sensing for any threats. He inspected the warblade as he got closer.

It was a large weapon. A double bladed bastard sword, with the blade being nearly 8 inches wide and 36 inches in length. In the fuller of the blade were red markings in the ancient Sith Language, which said, ' _There is only passion'_. The hilt was not elegant, but it wasn't meant to be. It was meant to slay enemies. **(Think the in game look for the Cartel Market Item "Ancient Sith Lord's Warblade" for appearance)** ,

Naruto pulled it out. Despite being the same size as an ordinary vibrosword, it weighed almost 20 lbs. He gave it a few practice swings. He could use it well enough, though he would have to practice with it more. He would definitely keep this after his trials. He'd try to find another one, so he could train his Jar' Kai as well.

Naruto sheathed it at his hip and began walking away when he sensed danger. He jumped into the air, avoiding blaster fire that took out one of the 10 droids that were activated. Naruto flipped through the air and landing behind a second droid, chopping it in half down the middle. The other 8 aimed their blasters at him. Naruto switched to Shien and reflected their blaster bolts at them, taking out the droids.

Naruto figured it was a trap set by Tremel to make sure not just anybody picked the warblade up. Naruto left the room, eventually making his way out of the tomb and onto the surface, face to face with the Sith Academy.

 **Chapter end**

 **I deleted the original iteration of this, originally the Wrath of the Empire. I decided I needed to rewrite the origins some. Cause it did not feel right to have the same origins as the Nox story.**


	2. Trials

**Chapter 2 – Trials**

Turning around and leaving the group, he made his way to the entrance of the academy. There he was suddenly stopped by what looked like a menacing female Sith pureblood waiting just for him.

"Acolyte. I am assistant overseer Loun. I come with a message." She stated. "Overseer Tremel can teach you the ways of the Sith but not all of the skills. For that, there are specialists in the Academy and Tremel wishes to meet them and learn what you can. Understood?"

"I do, assistant overseer." The acolyte replied, giving her a slight bow. He read about how Sith Purebloods were strong in the force, but also highly arrogant due to their view as a step above humans.

If they even cared to read their history properly, they might have been surprised to learn that the reason they were part of the Sith order was because Ajunta Pall and his followers arrived in Korriban and subjugated their race in the first place.

"As you say, assistant overseer." Naruto replied, with a mocking bow before striding away into the depths of the academy.

The so-called 'trainers' that Naruto met were nothing short of disappointing for the prodigal acolyte. Thinking he would be able to learn something new, the Zakuul exile felt nothing more than annoyed in the end. Not that it mattered, he was an expert in all 7 forms of lightsaber combat.

With the menial task done, Naruto made his way to Tremel's chambers. As he walked the corridors, acolytes and full-fledged Sith alike turned to give him second glances.

Rounding a corner into the chamber adjacent to the withered overseer's office, he was suddenly stopped by two figures; one bald and standing tall like a behemoth, and the other slightly shorter with a more defined build and buzzcut hairstyle but sporting a nasty look on his face.

"Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you." The latter barked.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and brushed his hair back. "Oh? I've got fans already? You must be here for an autograph!" he exclaimed amusedly.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Do not mock me!" The scarred acolyte burst out, before reining his anger in. "Hmph. No matter. So, you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"Well, glad we have something in common then, Vermin." Naruto sneered at the weaklings condescending tone. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed." He warned. "If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago when I first arrived, you might've stood a chance. But now it's too little, too late."

"It doesn't matter if I came a year ago, today or a year later. I will kill you all the same, Vermin." Naruto retorted.

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill him and hide the body!" The larger man finally speaking. It was obvious to Naruto that he was an typical oaf.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules and traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here." Vemrin Declared.

"I'm going to take what's yours, and then, I'm going to kill you," The blonde Zakuulan warned.

Vemrin, however was not amused. "You have no idea the enemy you are making. Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there, Vemrin." Dolgis replied.

Vemrin, nodded and brushed past Naruto. Dolgis, however, stepped up to him in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Listen to me you useless priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you d—AUGH!" His rant was cutoff as Naruto's patience run out and he struck a quick but powerful blow to the giant's abdomen.

Dolgis coughed and sputtered as he tried and failed miserably to hold his lunch in. Naruto scoffed at the pathetic sight and kicked him onto his back before placing his boot on his neck, choking him.

"Now, you listen to me, you worthless pile of Tukata shit." Naruto hissed, his anger rising. "You run back to your master and tell him this. If either you or he tries to cross me again, I will come for both of you. Now get out of my sight!"

Lifting his boot, he turned to leave Dolgis to his own devices and entered through the sliding doors. Naruto noticed that Tremel was with another dark-skinned acolyte with scars crossing from the left side of her face. Thier physical similarities were quite apparent. Tremel looked up, satisfied at seeing his prized acolyte.

"Good, you've returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?" Tremel asked.

"It will serve me well, Overseer." Naruto replied.

"What are you doing, Father? I only just got my warblade, and I've been here six months!" His now-identified daughter exclaimed.

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?" The Overseer stated firmly.

"Yes. Yes, father." She bowed meekly.

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself." He declared with a pointed look.

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." Eskella snapped and turned to leave curtly.

"Don't mind her." Tremel commented, "She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She might growl but she's loyal."

"Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"Apparently. He was trying to intimidate me. But it was nothing I couldn't handle." The acolyte replied confidently.

Tremel scratched his chin. "hmm, If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite."

"If he tries something, I will make sure it will be the last decision he makes." Naruto declared. "However, you still have not told me exactly why Vemrin poses a threat to me."

"Yes, I haven't. Very astute of you acolyte. Let me explain." Tremel started pacing up and down along the length of his office table. "In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance. Unfortunately, he has caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. As Darth Baras's apprentice, the power at his fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He could relate with Tremel's objective. Those of strong bloodlines have a better chance of becoming prominent and powerful. Just look at himself, Thexan, Arcann, and Vaylin. At only 10, they were stronger in the Force than basically all the knight's of Zakuul and the Scions.

On the other hand, he could also understand the need for the academy to accept more acolyte hopefuls. Casualty rates among trainees were infamously high and if the Empire ever went back to war with the Republic, it would need every Sith it could get. Besides, the Jedi were proof that the strong can come from any species, not just humans. Many of the Jedi Master's were not human.

"You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements." Tremel explained.

"Torture and interrogation? Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy this task overseer." Naruto smirked.

"Go to the academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you've passed judgement on the prisoners."

A short while later, Naruto was entering the academy jails when he overheard a conversation. Deciding to keep his presence hidden for the moment, he listened in.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it!" Grunted a bald man sporting a goatee.

"Chirp. Chirp chirp!" quipped a tall, lean and blue Rutian Twi'lek with violet eyes. BZZZZT! The sound of electrification via shock collar emanated within the room. "Arguuhhh! Ow, Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too! Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

"Ahem." Naruto coughed, making his presence known. Immediately, the bald man spun and directed his attention to the newcomer.

"You. I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right?" It was a rhetorical question, so he kept quiet as he looked Naruto up and down as if to calculate his worth. "Hmph. He thinks highly of you."

"Then I will repay his faith by sticking to my mission." Naruto quipped.

"Then you should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes offworld for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you." Knash stated with a quirked brow. "He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you."

"Now, these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence." Knash explained. "let's get started. This Neimoidian on the right. He's a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch. Suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured."

" _That's because innocent I am! Believe me, you gotta! I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"_ The Nemoidian stood up and pleaded in his native tongue.

"Forging papers you say? Come on, who would go to all that trouble to set you up?" Naruto asked condescendingly.

" _No idea. Absolutely none! Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out, I swear!"_ Brehg cried.

"Ugh. He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's actually possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" Knash sighed.

"Neither, actually." Naruto Shrugged. "He could still prove useful. Instead of forging papers for Republic agents, send him to Imperial Intelligence and have him forge papers for our own agents. You do remember how to do that, don't you?"

" _Yes! Yes, of course I do! Just please, no more torture!"_ The pitiful Nemoidian cried!

"Huh… you spared him." Knash rubbed his goatee while glancing at Naruto in interest. "Alright then. Guards! Take this slime away!"

Brehg was only too happy to have finally been let out of his cell. He hurriedly followed the two troopers which were guarding the prison entrance to await his new fate. Meanwhile, Naruto went up to the adjacent cell.

"Please, I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat, I beg you!" The bald and clean-shaven occupant exclaimed. Naruto noticed some cybernetic implants jutting out from beneath his skin around his chin, meaning he may have turned himself partly into a cyborg.

"Quiet," Naruto said as he Force Pushed Devotek into the back of his cell.

"This pile of waste is Devotek." Knash spat. "Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission last year and caused a thousand imperial deaths. Now look at him, pathetic."

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years. Then one mistake and they threw me away. Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."

"Twenty four years? That is long." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "A thousand imperial deaths are too many to justify your mistake. Your body's out lived it's usefulness, old man."

"Then I die a disgrace." Devotek demeanor slumped visibly, accepting his fate. "May you one day fail, so that you will understand what I have went through."

"Don't worry." Naruto replied, unsheathing and activating his warblade. "I'll learn from failures; by starting with yours!"

Thrusting through the gaps of cell's durasteel bars, the blade easily punctured the part-cyborg's gut. He stepped forward, driving his blade deeper into Devotek, then reached out with his hand and grabbed Devotek's face and forehead. The part-cyborg, alarmed by the action, gasped. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Your body may have become useless, but your knowledge is still valuable. I will learn my lessons from your mistakes!" Naruto smirked. Concentrating on the dark side, he closed his eyes and gripped the failed Sith's head and delved into his consciousness. The act proved to be too much and he let out a scream of pain. He could have crumbled to the floor, but Naruto's hold on him prevented him from doing that. So he was forced to twitch and convulse where he stood.

The whole ordeal was over in little more than a minute, and the now-dead Sith crumpled to the floor still twitching with drool flowing from his mouth and eyes rolled up the back of his head.

Naruto, however, stumbled back a little bit but managed to hold his ground. Using Force Drain to pull out information from an unwilling subject was exhausting to say the least. Fortunately, his years of training and inexhaustible supply of subjects to train on has made this session less troublesome.

"Good. I won't have to look at his sad, weathered face anymore. Thank you." Knash barked.

Naruto gathered himself and stood straight. "Don't mention it." He replied, as he paced to the next cage.

"For this last one-" Knash started, before he got cut off.

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do." A slightly meaty female with short but slicked-backed hair spat. It was obvious she was tortured before, what with the bruises around her face and the caked blood trailing from her nose.

Naruto was slightly annoyed by her disrespect, but he attempted the civil approach all the same. "You can either talk to me or to the inquisitors, woman. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition."

"Get lost. I've been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name." She retorted.

"Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained she was hired anonymously." Knash explained.

"Get it through your damn head! I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me!" She all but screamed.

"So, you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?" Naruto enquired.

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays." She quipped.

"The point is, she doesn't deny the charge. So, execution or trial by combat?"

"Whatever had happened, this means you're simply a mercenary." Naruto stated. "But an utterly worthless mercenary. Even a half-witted one would know that the first rule of being a merc is to know the name of your employer and the background of the target. Research and preparation are skills fundamental skills any competent mercenary to survive. Anonymous client? Accepting a job with no questions asked? Only a suicidal fool would take it. Your story just blew your own cover."

With a twitch of his middle and index fingers, the self-professed mercenary suddenly found herself pulled forwards and her face and body mashed tightly against the bars of her cell.

"I-I'm a mercenary, blast it!" She sputtered.

"Even if you were one, you're too stupid to survive, seeing as you're already here in this cell." Naruto retorted.

"You will tell me what I want. Willingly or not, it does not matter!" Naruto hissed.

The acolyte once again grabbed the woman's head the same way he did to Devotek and forced his consciousness into her.

Sifting through her mind, he easily plucked the information he needed. She was the daughter of a respectable bounty hunter. She was not much of a chip off the old block, but attempted to follow in her father's footsteps all the same. Desperate to make a name for herself and being low on credits, she took up the offer to kill a man in the Yavin system without question. However, while tailing her target, she was too noticeable in her movements and the target detained her instead.

Naruto, knowing he had all he needed, let go of her head. She crumbled to the floor, her mind broken from the forceful extraction.

"It seems her story checks out." Naruto stated nonchalantly. "Too bad her mind's broken now. If you want you can use her if you wish, Knash. But afterwards, toss her in the slave pens."

Knash snapped himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. "A-ahem! I will think about it, thank you."

"Anyway," Knash quipped, "You are an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Your orders are to head to your quarters and rest. Tomorrow morning, head back to Overseer Tremel and see what he thinks of your choices."

With a nod, he strode out of the cells.

 **Next Day**

When Naruto had returned to Tremel's office, there was another acolyte already in the room explaining something to Tremel.

The doors slid open and Naruto happened upon another acolyte conversing with Tremel. "Is this everything?" He grunted.

"Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes." Said acolyte replied.

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half." Tremel growled. Sensing obvious danger, the acolyte turned and hurried away. The weathered overseer sighed and stood up to address his charge. "Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying."

It was not exactly an apology per se. Simply Tremel expressing his frustrations. So Naruto kept quiet.

"On to the business at hand; your test in the jails." Tremel straightened. "First, the Nemoidian forger, Brehg. You assigned him to Imperial Intelligence to forge identities for us instead of the republic. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource"

"Thank you, Overseer. I'm glad you approve." Naruto beamed with pride.

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve." Naruto now let a smirk light up his expression. Now, he was getting somewhere. "Now. Devotek. The former warrior. He wanted combat, but you struck him down. Perfect. The man was utterly useless."

"I like to do things efficiently, Overseer. I do not ever choose to waste my time." Naruto said.

"Once something is used up, it should be eradicated." Tremel agreed. "However, it seems you made an unprecedented show of skill. One that may already be making waves across the academy. You used Force Drain; a powerful technique, to acquire Devotek's memories and knowledge. Tell me, how did you learn this skill? Last I heard, this technique requires great power and skill to use. Too little focus, and you won't glean a thing. Stretch yourself too much and you can take in more than your mind can handle."

"You are correct in your theories, overseer." Naruto replied. "I learned it while on Ziost and I was in the good graces of the interogators on Ziost. They often let me practice on subjects that were no longer useful. I only use that when I have to. I can sift through minds and only take what I need. Safe to say, I have learnt much during this use of it."

"I see." Tremel quipped. "Just be sure not to use this technique too much in front of others. Showing off can be a double-edged sword if not used correctly. Already, I have heard whispers in the halls of a powerful acolyte brimming with force power and skilled with a blade. You do not want to show your hand too quickly, acolyte."

"I understand overseer. I will be more restrained from now on."

"Good. Finally, the mercenary assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill and Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation." Tremel continued. "Again, you were noted to have used Force Drain on her, but did not relate much of your findings; thus sending her to the slave pens to be used as entertainment. Tell me, what did you find out in the end?"

"That she was telling the truth. She was a merc, trying to follow in the steps of her bounty hunter father, but she wasn't any good. She was foolish and made a mistake even a rookie mercenary wouldn't. She is irrelevant now however, given the state of mind she is in now from me forcibly extracting the info."

"I see. No matter, she will be useful in keeping the soldiers and staff here happy in her current state of mind." Tremel drifted, then went into a thinking pose. "Hmm. each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras' attention."

Tremel continued "Now onto your next trial. You will proceed to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Once there, meditate at the central altar and wait for the beast he placed there to guard his legacy to appear. When it does, destroy it."

Before Tremel continued Naruto said "Do you have any idea what sort of creature this beast is?"

Tremel shook his head. "Anyone who has been sent to confront the beast has not survived. If you prevail, you shall prove to Darth Baras that you are truly worthy to be his apprentice."

"Understood. I shall make preparations and then head out to the tomb straight away" Naruto replied. Tremel nodded and then indicated for him to leave. Naruto moved through the academy to the armory and equipped himself with some new armor, a few vibroknive's and a few medpacs. The new armor was vastly different to the standard grey acolyte robes. His armor was now basically the same armor that Vemrin wore.

Once he was ready to go, Naruto took a taxi down into the wilds, where the Tomb of Marka Ragnos was located according to his map.

As he entered the tomb, he saw that its hallways were filled with exiled acolytes, which were no match for him. He cut them down effortlessly.

When Naruto reached the central chamber he saw a huge tablet standing in the center of the chamber, illuminated by ghostly blue flames.

He approached the massive tablet and sat down in a meditative position. Once he had done that he sent out a strong pulse in the force, which should draw the beast towards him.

A few moments later Naruto felt the ground shake beneath him. He stood up. Shards of rubble on the ground started to shake beneath his feet. Just as he was turning round the far wall exploded behind him. Standing in the hole that it had made was a Terentatek. A Necro Terentatek.

Necro Terentatek's were pitch black Terentatek's. Not to mention, completely immune to Force attacks, several times larger than an ordinary terentatek, as well as twice as strong.

' _Fuck me, how am I supposed to kill this thing!?'_ Naruto thought frantically. He steeled himself and tried to calm down. Naruto needed to win here. He. Would. Not. DIE!

Before he could change his mind, Naruto charged forward and brought his warblade down in a slashing motion on the beasts right leg. However, to his surprise, the blade didn't even leave a scratch on the beasts tough hide.

Before he could launch another attack, he was sent flying by one of the beasts powerful forearms. He crashed into the altar he got up and spat blood out of his mouth. This enraged him, but he was forced to roll across the room to avoid the beasts claws that were coming towards him. He unleashed a powerful Force Scream at the beast but it did nothing. Naruto rolled away, further avoiding another slam from the things fists, and concentrated powerful Force energy around his body. He threw it forward, unleashing a Force Destruction blast at the beast.

The blast would normally vaporize anything else that touched it, but it did not hurt the beast at all.

He managed to get behind the beast after avoiding another attack and saw a section of vulnerable looking flesh of the beasts upper back. Must have been the result of some former attempt to slay the viscous beast.

Naruto Force Leapt at the beast, landing on the Terentatek's back Naruto drove the warblade down into the beasts weak spot. The Terentatek bellowed in pain and fury. In its pain, Naruto lost his grip on his blade and fell to the ground rolling for cover as the beast was still roaring in pain. Getting up, he saw that his Warblade was still lodged firmly in the beasts back.

The beast roared and tried to bring it's jaw down and devour him. Naruto took a split second to form a new plan. He jumped into the creatures mouth at the right moment, narrowly avoiding get his midsection chomped off. Naruto, reached out with the Force and Force Gripped his warblade and drove it deeper into the beast's back, causing it to roar in pain.

Naruto pulled out a vibroknife that he kept on him just in case he needed it, and stabbed the top of the beast's mouth. Realizing quickly, he was not piercing the brain, he slipped down the giant 60 foot monster' throat and sliced everything he could, and cut through it's larynx. He finally cut through it's lungs and stabbed it's heart 20 times.

During all his stabbing, some of the beast's blood flew into his mouth and he swallowed it without realizing it.

Once the beast was well and truly dead, Naruto slowing crawled out of the corpse. He breathed a few times, wiping the blood off his face. Naruto rolled onto his back and breathed deeply. He picked himself up slowly, a pitch black aura appearing around him. Naruto summoned his sword into his hand and sheathed it.

After resting enough, Naruto exited the chamber he saw a figure at the far end of the corridor. Once he got closer he saw that it was Vemrins lackey Dolgis.

"Well look whose here. Remember me?" Dolgis said.

Naruto glared at him and instead of answering said "Get out of my way, fool."

"I put myself in your way buddy. On purpose. Notice anything interesting? Nobody here, which means no witnesses. No witnesses means no rules."

Dolgis drew his warblade. "No more warnings. No more shortcuts. You're just going to be another dead failure on Korriban." He brought his warblade down in a slashing motion attempting to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto countered by Force Pushing Dolgis hard with the force, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

Naruto drew his warblade. Both combatants assumed combat stances, Naruto the form V variant Djem so and Dolgis the Shi Cho form. Naruto smirked knowing he had the advantage, as Dolgis' style was completely unsuited for 1 on 1 combat.

Naruto launched the first attack, bringing his blade down in a powerful overhead slash. Dolgis went for a wide sweep, but Naruto blocked it and forced the sword away. Naruto attacked with a stab, which cut Dolgis's side. Dolgis at with another wide sweep, and was parried. He tried a diagonal slice and was parried.

Seeing an opening, Naruto swung his blade down on Dolgis's wrists, severing them. The warblade and hands fell to the ground useless.

Suddenly, Dolgis fell to his knees begging. "No! Hold up, please I was wrong. Everything that they are saying about you, totally true. Please let me live."

A look of disgust travelled across Naruto's face as he saw the tears that were running down the pathetic man's face. "Ask for no mercy and expected none. Die like a Sith." And before Dolgis could say another word, Naruto telekinetically pulled the fools heart out of his chest.

 **Chapter End**

 **Considering adding Vette, Jaesa, and Female Darth Nox to harem.**

 **Credit for the Necro Terentatek idea goes to Sammy311.**


	3. Sith Apprentice

**Chapter 3: The Sith Apprentice**

Naruto returned to the academy after killing Dolgis. He headed to the medical bay first so that he could heal and be prepared for his next trial. He then slept off the rest of wounds.

He woke up the next morning. After he had finished his morning meal, he returned to Tremel's office. When Naruto entered the room, he saw Tremel standing there, his expression grim and worried.

Turning to him, Tremel said "Acolyte, I am glad that you have returned from your trial in triumph. Though there is a problem. When I sent you into the tomb of Marka Ragnos, I may have made a miscalculation in my haste to prepare you."

"What kind of miscalculation?" Naruto replied.

"The Beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark side energy here on Korriban," Tremel explained "When you killed it, there was a massive tremor in the force. Darth Baras has sensed that tremor and is now aware of you."

Naruto thought it was interesting that Tremel said tremor, not ripple. Clearly, the giant monstrosity was very attuned to the Force, if it's death caused a tremor.

"He demands an audience."

Thinking quickly Naruto asked, "What can I expect from Baras, Overseer?"

"Baras is a serious man and a master of deception. Everything that he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test you and get to the very core of your being." Naruto nodded, indicating that he understood. He then waved his hand for Tremel to continue. "You must always take him seriously. And I cannot emphasize that point enough, that you always should take him seriously."

"I should be able to handle Baras."

"Baras is usually the one who does the handling" Tremel countered. "This may be the last time we speak, Naruto. You are the best chance there is to stop Vemrin. If you fail now, I doubt there will be another acolyte strong enough."

"Now, meet Darth Baras in his chambers," he handed over a map to the location, "and be quick about it. Darth Baras doesn't take kindly to being kept waiting."

As Naruto left the room he pondered why Tremel had called him by his name. Was it possible that Tremel held some sort of affection for him? Naruto filed away this information for possible use at a later date.

 **Hallway**

Naruto reached the second level of the academy where Baras's chambers were located. As he entered the corridor that led to the room he saw a group of acolytes standing at the far end of the hallway. They were all humans and appeared to be led by a largely built male and a female.

Naruto approached cautiously, wondering if Vemrin had decided to send more assassins after him.

The male approached him "Hey ,you!" he said.

The female shook her head and muttered something that sounded like 'be careful'.

Turning back to the female the male replied "Come on I'm antsy for some action. You there!", he pointed at Naruto, "You the big shot everyone has been talking about? The one Darth Baras has summoned?"

 _'This one is a bit slow. Would I be here if Baras hadn't summoned me?'_ Naruto thought dryly.

"So what if I am? There a problem with that?" Naruto replied. As he said this he drew his warblade and held it ready to attack.

Before the male could say something even more stupid, the female intercepted him "Please pardon my overeager friend. It's just that we have heard so much about you."

"And we want to get in good with you."

The female glared at the male. "Teeno!" she snapped "What my blunt partner meant to say is that if you need anything...or anyone taken care of, we'd like you to consider us."

"She's talking about Vemrin. We'll kill him for ya."

The female acolyte scowled at Teeno. "Sorry, I should have had him muzzled. Anyway, what do you say? We know Vemrin sent Dolgis to try and kill you. Do you fancy returning the favor?"

Naruto thought this over as he sheathed his blade. "No," Naruto said, shocking them at the revelation. "I'm reserving the pleasure of killing the fool for myself."

"And we would not wish you to deprive you off the pleasure, but-" the girl tried to say but Naruto interrupted.

"You're not listening." Naruto said as he drew his blade again. "Clearly, you require a demonstration. Arm yourselves."

They did so hesitantly. When they were ready, he struck.

The fight, if you could call it that, was over in 10 seconds.

They all groaned as Naruto sheathed his blade and they pulled themselves to their feet. "Now, if you can't even take me at 20%, what chance do you have against Vemrin?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"That was 20%!?" Teeno asked in shock. Teeno felt like a Terentatek had punched him in the face.

"This changes everything!" Phyne said in shock, "From what we here, Vemrin is your physical equal. If we can't even beat you when your holding back…" Phyne trailed off.

"No, I fought you with approximately slightly higher skill level than Vemrin. He was never my equal." Naruto said as he walked pass them. He stopped and turned around.

"Don't throw your lives away trying to get in good with an acolyte. The Sith way is survival of the fittest. Live to fight another day and improve your own skills. And refrain from trying to get in good with another Acolyte. Had I been a crueler Sith, I would have sent you against to weaken him and he would have killed you all."

Naruto nodded to them and then continued on to Baras's office.

When Naruto entered the office he saw five acolytes, including Vemrin, standing in front of a desk positioned at the back of the room. Darth Baras was seated behind the desk.

Examining him Naruto was so far unimpressed. Baras was overweight and short and unlike most Sith did not make a very intimidating figure. That is till one got to the mask. It was gun metal grey and carried no visible expression. Naruto suspected that Baras did this to remind his peers that he was a cold and calculating man, and should not be taken lightly despite his outward appearance.

He refocused his attention to what Baras was saying, just as the Sith lord finished. From the sound of it the acolytes had to retrieve something from one of the tombs. As the acolytes began to leave Naruto saw Vemrin and another acolyte approach him.

When they finally reached him the second acolyte said "Look here, Vemrin. I see the upstart but no sign of Dolgis."

Before the three of them could continue, Darth Baras interrupted "Klemral. Vemrin. You have been dismissed!"

After the two of them had left Baras turned his attention towards Naruto. "Are you having trouble with Vemrin, supplicant?"

"Trouble? He's weak. He is about as troubling as a gizka, My Lord." Naruto replied.

Baras nodded at this and then continued. "Vemrin has paid his dues. He has fought a deck that has been stacked against him. You on the other hand..." Baras got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

"Let me have a closer look at you. As I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this academy a great disservice. Your warblade came within a day of you arriving. Prisoners flown in for your convenience. Even a beast here on Korriban instead offworld in the wild!"

Baras continued "Thanks to Overseer Tremel, your mind is soft, unhoned and undisciplined. If you had followed the trials correctly, this would not be the case, for only immersion over time produces results that prove who is worthy to join the Sith."

Naruto thought over what Baras had said. By following the path Tremel had set out for him he had gained less experience that Vemrin, which could be a deciding factor over who Baras choses as his apprentice.

Turing to Baras Naruto said "My apologies, Lord Baras. It was never my attention to offend." Naruto thought it was a good idea to try and get on Baras's good side, as it would prove useful in the future.

"But it is an offensive. I have been presented with an acolyte who doesn't even have a basic understanding of what it means to be a Sith," Baras replied "The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy and the understanding of the Sith code. Recite the Sith code for me and explain it's meaning."

 **Peace is a lie. There is only passion.**

 **Through passion I gain strength.**

 **Through strength I gain power.**

 **Through power I gain victory.**

 **Through victory my chains are broken.**

 **The force shall set me free**

Once Naruto had finished he paused absorbing the word he had just spoken. He could sense the surprise that Baras felt, "Now, as the meaning's of each line." Naruto said as he continued.

"The First line says **Peace is a lie, There is only Passion**. The "peace" refers to the lack of conflict, an agent of stagnation. Conflict, however, is seen as the source of progress for both single beings and the civilizations. The necessity of conflict is a law of the universe and not just a Sith Way of thinking. Fundamentally, the Code of the Sith express's our rejection of selflessness and our full embrace of passion and lust. The deeper nature of the Sith Order was a predatory one, a contest for the survival of the fittest. Only the strong should survive to become Sith."

"The Second Line says **Through Passion, I gain strength.** The Sith see themselves as seekers, challengers of old and stagnant ways, in touch with the laws of nature and the universe. We see the Jedi as denying their natures and afraid of the truth around them. Passions were what kept all creatures—from the most rudimentary to the most evolved sentient—alive. We believe that mastery of our passions gives us strength the Jedi lacked and could never hope to wield."

"The Third Line says **Through Strength, I gain Power.** The stronger a Sith becomes, either in the Force, with a lightsaber, or expanding his knowledge and powerbase, the more power he can achieve and wield, but a Sith must always had to fight to hold on to that power."

"The Fourth Line says **Through Power, I gain Victory.** The Sith do not believe that victory by any means is desirable, but believe that unless victory proves your superiority, it is an illusion and temporary. Though there might be different types of victories—peaceful victory, victory by sacrifice, even a truce—Sith dogma teaches that unless the victory is achieved by demonstrating that one's power was superior, it is not true victory."

"The Fifth Line says **Through Victory, My chains our broken.** The true meaning of this line is debated by many Sith. Here's how I interpret it. The chains represent someone's restrictions; not just on a Sith but any being in the universe. The restrictions could be those placed upon them by someone else, or restrictions that one placed upon oneself. The ultimate goal of any Sith is to free himself from such restrictions, but not in the simplistic meaning of just being able to do whatever he wants. The Sith desire to free themselves in order to reach and fulfill their potential. We want strength, power and the ability to determine our own destiny, which, in turn, allows one to do whatever they want for the most part."

"The final line says, **The Force shall set me free.** The Sith believe that those who strive for perfection through knowledge and mastery of the Force will be rewarded. The Sith also believe that those who followed their code are free of the mundane restrictions of others, that they strive for a greater purpose and thus threw off the restrictions normally placed upon them by society and other organizations."

"That is how I interpret it, anyway." Naruto said he finished.

Baras said nothing for a full minute, absorbing what Naruto had said, finding that Naruto actually knew the meanings of each line better than any acolyte he had ever met in his long life.

"Clearly, I misjudged you in my frustration, Acolyte. You understand the Code better than many full-fledged Sith." Baras acknowledged.

"Tremel didn't even bother to check if I knew the Code, my lord. I studied it before I came to Korriban." Naruto said. Baras nodded in acknowledgement.

Baras continued "I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax long before you arrived at the academy. He is still caught up in the old ways and cannot manage to adapt with the evolution of the empire. These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors deserve to be executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Overseer Tremel and then return to me with his hand."

Naruto smiled "Yes master."

"Go now. Tremel shall still be in his chambers. Do not return to me until you have killed him" Baras said shortly. Naruto nodded and then left from the room.

 **Tremel's office**

As he turned the corner he saw the overseer facing him lightsaber in his hand, but not yet ignited.

"You sensed me coming then." Naruto said. It was a statement not a question.

Tremel nodded. "I know why you are here. Baras has sent you to kill me," Naruto nodded "If you succeed, I am no longer in his way and if I kill you, I destroy my own plans. A master stroke indeed."

"I must warn you though. I do not intend to lose." Tremel said his voice calm showing no hint of emotion.

Naruto replied darkly, "Neither do I." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Naruto released a powerful Force Scream. Tremel was blasted backwards off of his feet, slamming into the far wall. The scream did not stop at causing damage to Tremel though, it tore through the room shattering vases, cracking the walls and floor beneath them.

Naruto stepped slowly towards Tremel, who had just staggered to his feet. Naruto saw that Tremel was keeping his weight off of his right leg and limping slightly. Tremel ignited his lightsaber and charged towards Naruto, who blocked the strike that was aimed at his head. Naruto fell into Soresu, deflecting the strikes of Tremel's Ataru.

Naruto began to notice that his older opponent was tiring, the energetic sequences of Ataru too much for his old body to sustain, whereas Naruto had conserved his energy by using Soresu, not that he needed to. Seeing Tremel's weakness, Naruto went on the offensive slamming a strong kick into Tremel's right leg, he felt the bone crunch beneath his heel. Despite this, Tremel was able to keep up a defense and Naruto switched to his preferred form, the reverse-grip Shien.

A series of powerful, sudden blows were sent towards Tremel, who barely managed to deflect them. His strength and speed augmented from killing Ragnos's beast, Naruto brought his weapon down in a vicious overhead strike sending Tremel's lightsaber flying out of his hand. He then ravaged the overseer with three rapid strikes with his blade, the first two slicing horizontally across Tremel's chest and the third strike cut into Tremel's left shoulder.

Tremel fell to his knees unable to continue the fight. "You fought bravely, Overseer. Die with your head held high," Naruto said as he was poised to finish it.

Tremel rose his head as Naruto stepped forward for the killing blow. "The purity of the sith lies in your hands now." he said. Naruto didn't care for Tremel's ideals, but he would let him die in peace, as a thank you for all he had done for him.

Naruto removed his head. His task complete, Naruto cut off Tremels hand and summoned Tremel's lightsaber.

Naruto pressed the activation stud. He watched as the scarlet blade sprang from the weapon. He gave it a few practice swings. He'd keep it hidden until he could get another one, so he could use his preferred method of fighting.

As Naruto proceeded back through the academy, he saw many acolytes staring at him or more likely the blood soaked warblade that was strapped to his side.

 **Baras's office**

When he finally reached the room, he saw Baras standing in front of his desk, examining something that lay on top of it. He turned at the sound of Naruto's approach. "The acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon. Tremel is dead then? Show me his hand." Naruto handed it over.

After he finished examining it, Baras began to laugh "Yes now you have proven yourself worthy. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen both your resolve and your spirit."

Baras handed over the ring Naruto had been examining earlier. Nodding in acceptance, Naruto slipped it onto his right ring finger.

Baras continued "I'm impressed that you had the strength to destroy him. Did you know that he thought of you like a son?"

Naruto waited a moment before answering considering his words carefully, no doubt that Baras was testing him. "Tremel held me back yet he gave a good fight. It felt great to defeat and kill him."

"Good, remember that feeling. Not every kill, not every victory, will be as meaningful. By embracing the Sith code and killing Tremel, you are now free of his shackles. And you have also escaped his fate."

Naruto replied "And now I'm bound by a new set of shackles. Yours."

Baras chuckled at this, pleased that he had realized this "Perhaps. But you will find that their reach is far greater."

"Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. Retrieve a shard from all three of the altars there and the return to me. Vemrin and my other acolytes have already begun."

"I will return soon, Master." Naruto bowed and left.

Naruto found the shards easily, after cutting down shyracks and engineers and soldiers corrupted by the dark whispers of the temple. He would have left to come back to his bunk for the night, but he had met a driveling excuse for an engineer, talking about the Red Engine of Tulak Hord.

He desired a challenge and decided to investigate.

Naruto entered the room where the artifact was. He didn't notice a Force Ghost appear behind him.

Naruto was then thrown across the room. He looked up only to see a ghost as he was then lifted up and Force Choked.

"Yes, Yes." The ghost said after a moment as he let Naruto down, coughing and gasping to fill his lungs with air. "I felt your movements in the Force. And they stirred me from my slumber."

He looked up and saw the ghost, recognizing the mask from his studies. "Tulak Hord." Naruto said.

"Yes, I am Tulak Hord. Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of Hate, and Master of the Gathering Darkness." The ghost of Hord said. "I have been watching you since you arrived on this planet. You remind me of myself when I was young, kid. Slaying little Marka's pet was proof that I was right to take an interest in you."

"You knew Marka Ragnos?" Naruto asked in interest.

"Of course," Tulak said, "Little Marka was a just a young apprentice at the time of my death, but I saw him one day leading the Sith to a golden age in my dreams, so I took him under my wing and taught him what I could in the few years prior to my death."

"You probably didn't notice when you fought his pet, did you?" Tulak Hord asked, to Naruto's confusion. "You ingested some of it's blood as you killed it from the inside. Drinking the blood of a Necro Terentatek while it's still alive enhances your physical prowess and strength in the force, not to mention greatly increases your résistance to Force abilities, and makes your skin and bones 3 times stronger. You can even subjugate normal Terentateks with your will and make them obey you."

"How do you know so much about them?" Naruto asked.

"Because like you, I also killed one when I was a young apprentice. The powers it gave me when I drank it's blood served me well during my 500 years of life." Tulak reminisced. "Now, I imagine you are here for the knowledge I stored inside the Red Engine."

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"The knowledge I stored away in the Red Engine is my most coveted artifact. My personal holocron. It contains every piece of knowledge I ever learned, including my lightsaber skills, Force Abilities, and Sith Rituals. These skills, abilities, and dark rituals allowed me to remain undefeated on the battlefield and made me the most powerful Sith who has ever lived and likely ever will live."

"You have proven that you are worthy to learn it's secrets. The first condition was killing a Necro Terentatek and drinking it's blood. The second is being strong enough to cause my spirit to manifest." Tulak Hord said. "Now, you must free it from it's confines. TO do this, you must pass one final test. You slay the Red Engine's protector."

Naruto heard rumbling behind him. He turned sharply to see a 20 foot tall bipedal monster. It had red skin, with four smaller forelimbs too small to be useful and two tentacles around the jaws. It had two sets of red eyes.

Naruto stared at it, not responding for a bit…

…

…

…

"IS THAT A FUCKING LEVIATHAN!?" Naruto shouted at Tulak in anger and fear. Naruto barely pulled out the win against the Necro Terentatek. With a lot of luck and skill. Full-grown Leviathans were superweapons capable of ravaging entire armies and made even that Necro Terentatek look like a cute puppy.

"Calm down, this one isn't even an adult. It's still young. It doesn't have the signature blister pods on it's back and can't breathe fire. I altered this one with Sith Alchemy so it would still be difficult to slay but could eventually be slain. I do want my knowledge to eventually be passed on to someone worthy." Tulak Hord said with a chipper tone.

Hey, he was meticulous in protecting his knowledge.

"This is the test. Defeat the Leviathan youngling, and you will gain the knowledge of the greatest Sith who ever lived. Fail, and you will become Leviathan food. Good luck," Tulak Hord said as he floated into the air to watch.

Naruto drew his warblade, just as the Leviathan charged. Not taking a risk, he rolled away just as the Leviathan headbutted the wall, using the Force to enhance his speed and agility. One of the tentacles lashed out at him, trying to stab him. Naruto barely dodged it and chopped the tentacle off, causing the Leviathan to roar in pain.

It pulled it's head away from the wall and lunged, trying to devour Naruto. Naruto used Force Speed to dodge both the main head and the other tentacle, slicing that tentacle off as well. The beast roared and pulled back.

' _I can do this. I can do this,'_ Naruto frantically repeated in his mind. The beast charged again and Naruto was able to use Force Speed to dodge the head butt and sliced that the creatures leg as he rolled. Naruto came to his feet behind it, only to see it's tail coming at him. Naruto was still rising and couldn't dodge so he raised his arms to guard.

The tail slammed into him and sent him flying up and away, slamming into the wall 60 feet up, leaving an imprint in the wall. Naruto felt like every bone in his body was cracked and several internal organs were ruptured.

"Hm, I guess it was too much for you," Tulak Hord's shade said in disappointment as the young Leviathan waited for Naruto to fall into it's mouth.

As Naruto fell, he thought he was done for. He felt like he could not even move and he was barely conscious.

Then he remembered something. Vaylin. Her smile, her playful expression, her innocence. She was the reason he had come to Korriban. She was the reason he was doing all this. So he could gain the power to save her. He loved her. He may have been 13 at the time, but he was sure that, looking back on it, that he loved her. He swore he would save her from Valkorion, no matter what.

"I…" Naruto muttered as he fell.

"I…will…" He muttered further as he fell.

Then, exploded with rage. " **I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"** He shouted as he thrust his hands forward and torrents of blue Sith Lightning erupted from his hands, shocking the monster as it screeched in pain.

The Leviathan stepped back as Naruto landed on his feet.

"Smart move, boy," Tulak Hord commented from his position in the sky. Leviathan's could only be killed by four ways. The three known ways, were from enough lightsaber strikes to pierce it's brain, concentrated blasts from turbolaser cannons, and Sith Lightning barrages. Young ones were even more susceptible to it, as they did not yet have the tough skin the adults possessed yet.

The fourth and unknown way was a special ritual that had to be performed by the creator of the Leviathan. Said ritual was inside his holocron, along with the knowledge of how to make a Leviathan.

Naruto, in a fit a of rage, roared as he blasted it further with lightning, making the creature shriek in agony as it was forced further back. Naruto Force Gripped his Warblade and used the Force to slam with the force of speeding assault ship into the creatures neck, embedding it deeply.

"Oh, I see what he's doing." Tulak commented as he saw his plan, and he saw it was a smart one. Naruto let up the barrage for a moment and concentrated all his power, using his dark emotions to further fuel the power of final assault.

" **RAAGH!"** Naruto roared as he unleashed the strongest torrent of Force Lightning he could muster. The torrent of blue Force Lightning shocked the Leviathan, who roared in agony. Naruto kept up the barrage for 3 minutes.

The Sith Warblade, due it's properties, constantly absorbed and discharged the electrical energy, until at the end of the three minutes, the Leviathan's insides were charred black and it was dead.

Naruto, exhausted, fell to his knees and his hands touched the ground to prevent him from completely falling as he panted, drawing precious air into his lungs.

The Life force of the Leviathan traveled up into the Red Engine and a lightning bolt exited it, destroying the container that housed Tulak Hord's holocron. Naruto pulled himself up as he limped and saw the black Sith holocron with red marking in the ancient Sith language.

Naruto picked it up. "Congratulations boy," Tulak's shade said, "You have acquired the knowledge of Tulak Hord. Use it well, and tell no one that you have this, or you will find your life cut short by those that would seek this knowledge for themselves. Now go forth as my disciple and bring death and agony to all who oppose you!"

"Great Lord, before you go. I'd like to ask, how did you die?" Naruto asked.

"I was betrayed and stabbed in the back by my apprentice. Take this final lesson to heart. Beware your apprentice. Beware your allies. Beware your master. Expect betrayal from all of them, and you will never be taken by surprise." Tulak Hord's ghost then vanished from sight. Naruto stared at the most coveted holocron in history and grinned evilly.

On his way back, he killed the fool that told him about the Red Engine and after hiding the holocron away safely, went to the medbay to bathe in a bacta tank to heal his more extensive injuries. After a few hours, he returned to his bunk and he went to bed.

 **Next Day**

Naruto strode into Baras' chambers the next morning. His blade also had fresh blood on it. Apparently Klemrall and a couple of other acolytes hoped to ambush him as he walked through the corridors. Before Klemrall could even utter a word, he cut them all down with a single stroke of his sword.

Baras stood straighter as he saw the promising acolyte approach and hand him the tablet shards wordlessly with a triumphant grin. While Vemrin turned away, audibly cursing and scowling.

"The prodigal supplicant returns. And with all the shards from Tulak Hord's tomb. Superb." Baras nodded in satisfaction then turned to Naruto's rival. "It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin."

"Appearances can be deceptive." Vemrin scoffed, crossing his arms and failing horribly to keep a nonchalant expression.

"Excuse Vemrin, supplicant. He expected you to fall flat on your face." The Sith Lord patronized.

"Oh, I don't mind him, Lord Baras." Naruto waved his hand casually, "The look on his face as His world crumbles around him is very satisfying indeed."

Vemrin spun and growled at him. "Why you...!"

"Perhaps so, acolyte." Baras interjected, taking their attention off each other for the moment. "With this task complete, it seems both of you are now on the precipice of becoming Sith! The tension is great between you two. A great source of emotion to feed upon. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. However, only one of you will be given the chance to claim a special lightsaber and stand at my side as my personal apprentice!"

Both acolytes stepped forward. "At first, I thought it would be you, Vemrin. But I have changed my mind."

Vemrin's look of arrogance vanished from his face within the span of a single second. To be replaced by one of shock and pure rage. "What?! But I've done everything you've asked. Better than any other acolyte in the academy! The honor should be mine! It has to be mine!"

Naruto turned to Vemrin and smiled cruelly, "This is as it should be. Get used to living in my shadow, weakling. Though you might not have long to do so." He had chosen his words deliberately and they had the desired effect. Vemrin howled with rage and drew his warblade intent on murdering Naruto. Naruto drew his as well. However, before Naruto could strike Vemrin down, his rival had been thrown across the room with the force, colliding with the opposite wall. He turned to see Darth Baras with his hand outstretched.

"ENOUGH!"

Both acolytes obeyed. Baras turned his head to Naruto, when he spoke his voice had returned to its usual cold tone, "When you first arrived, Vemrin was every bit your equal. However, as you stand before me now, I sense the force is much stronger with you, Naruto, and I sense greater power sleeping within you just waiting to be unleashed. In the end, it was a very simple decision."

Baras then returned his attention to Vemrin, who was still lying up against the wall, "Now Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions. This instant!" The dark lord's harsh tone on the last two words made it clear that defying this command meant certain death. And so Vemrin slunk off to wait for Baras.

Once Vemrin had left, Baras returned his attention to Naruto, "Now I do hope you realize how fortunate you are to have been singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will unfurl before you."

Naruto knew that Baras was exaggerating a bit, however he knew from his own research and what Tremel had told him Baras had significant influence among the upper echelons of the Sith Order. This was because Baras served directly under Darth Vengean, the Dark Council Member in charge of the Sphere of Military Offense and Baras also controlled the most vast and extensive network of spies in the Sith, who only answered to him. While many Sith lords controlled similar groups, the one that Baras commanded was rumored to have infiltrated the Jedi order itself.

"I look forward to fulfilling that role, master", Naruto replied showing that he was ready for whatever lay ahead.

Baras showed no reaction to this. "The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is kept in a forbidden chamber in the tomb of Naga Sadow. Where no sith since the dark lord's time have set foot. Very few know how to find and open the secret entrance. But there is a Twi'lek in the holding cells who was caught breaking in there. I hear she can be quite willful. Take and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave. By any means necessary. Do you understand?"

"Of course, master. I will take care of that." Naruto said.

"Other acolytes seeking to complete their trials are sent to the tomb," Baras continued "where academy laws are waved. They will try to kill you. This test will determine if you become sith. So prepare yourself, for to step into the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breath in death itself. Now, go."

Naruto bowed in respect and left.

 **Academy Jail**

When Naruto arrived down in the academy jail, he saw that jailer Knash was enjoying himself by activating the blue Twi'lek prisoners shock collar. The Twi'lek was unsurprisingly complaining about the treatment she was receiving, "Ouch! Cut it out, will you?"

Knash just smirked back at her, "I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave," he heard Naruto enter the room and turned to face him, as if on cue. "Word around here is that you might become Lord Baras's apprentice. Nice work, if you can get it. So I hear that you will be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha! Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar," the Twi'lek said. Naruto had to admit she has guts.

Knash just grunted in response, "Consider that a little going away present. Anyway seems like you're going to be useful for something after all," he gestured to Naruto, "this bruiser is going to be taking you back to the tomb where we caught ya."

The Twi'lek turned to Naruto and smirked, "None of you can figure out how to activate the statues that open to the forbidden cavern huh? Got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber do you?"

"No, of course not. I thought I would just come down here and take you out for a stroll around the tomb," Naruto replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

This seemed to surprise the Twi'lek who had a blank look on her face for a moment, however it soon changed back into a cocky grin. "I suppose I can play tomb tour guide," she said "a lot of work went into cracking that nut. But I did it once and I can do it again. Just to be clear though, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties", she said smiling the whole time.

"I can guarantee you, a servant maid is the last thing I need." Naruto chuckled once again at her attempts at dry humor, before he gained a lust-filled look in his eyes, eyeing her beautiful form in those tight clothes. "You could help me bust a certain pair of nuts though..."

Vette was stumped trying to come up with a reply. Everyone she came across within the Empire always seemed to want to torture, yell at her, or kill her. But someone openly flirting with her like that? That left her stumped. "Ahhh, um. Okay, well maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get any worse."

Naruto turned his attention back to jailer Knash and gave him the signal to let her out. Once she had got out she said "Lead the way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open the secret entrance for you."

"Here, take this shock collar controller. I'll set it to a higher level." Knash said as he handed Naruto the controller. "Use it enough, and she'll show you the back door to her mother's house."

"Just showing me her own back door will be more than enough." Naruto muttered while eyeing her slim and petite body. Something which was not lost on the young Twi'lek and made her shiver a little; in fear or excitement, she couldn't tell.

Now, Naruto still loved Vaylin and would keep to his oath to save her from Valkorion, but he still had needs, and they were large indeed.

Naruto nodded his thanks and then he and the Twi'lek left the room.

"So, you're the guy who tortured those poor souls way back when right?" Vette quipped, "You know my name. What's yours?"

"You will learn my name once you have earned the privilege of doing so, little bird. Perhaps once this errand is done." Naruto replied, not breaking his stride.

"Well, for starters. My name is Vette. Not 'little bird', buddy." The Twi'lek admonished, "C'mon, what's yours?"

Naruto halted abruptly and spun round, causing Vette to bump into his chiseled pecs. "You will address me as 'my lord' until I see fit to tell you my name. Understood?"

"Okay, okay!" Vette raised her hands in surrender. "Don't be so pushy."

They continued their walk down the academy hallways. Naruto was silent, but Vette continued making comments.

When they finally reached the tomb, they stopped for a moment outside examining it. Naruto could sense the power of the darkside throughout the tomb. Once he was done he turned to Vette and gestured for her to lead the way.

 **Later**

After getting through the tedious searching, they had gotten all the statues and now they had reached the bottom of a set of stairs and found themselves in a large empty chamber. "Hey, this is it. The entrance to hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings," Vette said.

She walked around the cavern examining every surface as she searched for release for the entrance. As she did this Naruto examined the cavern, for a bit. Naruto turned his head back towards Vette, who had stopped between two of the statues studying the space between them in great deal.

"This is it. Just give a minute to get it open."

Naruto stood there, watching her work. He felt something through the Force. A familiar presence. Vemrin. Naruto had sensed him following him and Vette from the Academy, and now he was trying to stab him in the back. He waited until Vemrin was within striking distance before acting. At the last second Naruto spun round, dodging the stab and slamming his boot into Vemrin's ribs in a vicious roundhouse kick. The force of it sent Vemrin flying back, landing 20 feet away from Naruto, crashing into the nearby wall.

He got to his feet, grasping his warblade in his hands. "Take your time slave. Just have the entrance unlocked by the time I've finished killing your former master." he said, addressing Vette.

"Getting a little ahead of self aren't you Vermin?" Naruto replied. "And besides you'll do nothing of the sort. It's rather fitting that you meet your end in a tomb isn't it?"

"Stop calling me Vermin! My name is Vemrin! My passions run deeper than yours! I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith! My legacy has suffered for long enough! After today you will be forgotten! This ends here and now!" He screamed.

Naruto turned his head and spoke to Vette, "Keep working will you. This won't take too long."

Both men had their weapons drawn. Naruto initiated the fight beginning with a slash aimed at Vemrin's shoulder. He parried and responded with a thrust to Naruto's abdomen. Naruto side stepped it, taking advantage of Vemrin's own move, he slashed downward, forcing Vemrin's sword to the ground. Naruto respond by delivering a backhand to Vemrin's face, breaking his skull and sending Vemrin staggering back.

He got his blade up just in time to block Naruto's follow up strike. He tried to push back against Naruto, but his strength, even enhanced with the Force, was nothing compared to Naruto's own natural strength, especially not after the Terentatek. They exchanged strikes for a moment. Naruto quickly realized that Vemrin had no defense. His Soresu was atrocious. It was likely that Vemrin never had been put on the defensive, and felt that he didn't need to work on the form. Naruto knew how to quickly defeat him.

Naruto used a Force Push against Vemrin, not enough to blast him off his feet yet enough to send him staggering backwards.

Taking advantage of the opening, Naruto charged forward, switching to Juyo. The angles of his attacks becoming more and more unpredictable. Vemrin could not hope to stand against this onslaught for long.

Eventually after a short while of sustained combat, Vemrin's guard failed. His blade was knocked aside leaving an opening for Naruto. Taking advantage of it Naruto thrust his blade, piercing Vemrin straight through his heart. He looked down at the blade in his chest in disbelief. It was all quite amusing really. Vemrin's blade clattered to the ground.

Naruto withdrew his blade. Vemrin fell forward, blood dripping from his mouth. "Becoming Baras's apprentice was my destiny. Did I really come so far. Face so much adversity. Only to be found unworthy?" This small effort seemed to have exhausted him, sending him falling flat on his face.

Naruto scowled down at him. "I have waited a long time to kill you," he said "And for the record, you were never worthy of being Sith. You are nothing more than a mad dog, a beast without reason, unworthy of being Sith. And consider this….Killing you was **far too easy.** " Before Vemrin could say another word, Naruto brought his boot crashing down onto his skull. He continued this action until he felt the skull start to give way. He smiled before he finished it, crushing what remained of Vemrin's head into small pieces of bone and brain.

Turing back around Naruto saw that Vette had got the door open, having been so absorbed in the battle he had heard the door open. Looking at the Twi'lek Naruto sat that Vette had a slightly nauseated look on her face.

"Sure! The secret entrance is right here." The bubbly Rutian Twi'lek skipped to the back of a statue. An audible click was heard, followed by the ground shivering as the wall next to the statue opened up to reveal the hidden tomb. Vette stood next to the entrance with hands on her hips and a triumphant smile. "Uh… You're welcome?"

Naruto was most impressed. It seemed this treasure hunter turned slave girl was more resourceful and cunning than he thought. Yes, she would definitely be part of his entourage now. He walked up to her and gave her beaming smile. "You have been most helpful. Thank you, Vette."

For a second, Vette's smile was replaced by a blush and a coy look of genuine appreciation. Something which didn't go unnoticed. "It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks."

"Stay with me, and I'm sure I can acknowledge more of what you have to offer, little bird." He stepped closer to the Twi'lek and pulled her body abruptly onto his, eliciting another squeak from her. A hand snaked around her waist, while the other found itself caressing and squeezing her ample buttcheek.

"H-h-hey! Don't t-touch the merchandise!" She stuttered and feebly attempted to push the Sith acolyte away.

"Something tells me that you'll be my merchandise once this is all over." He purred softly in her ear. "I'm sure we can work something out once this is done."

"W-well, I-I-If you say so…" She whispered, her blush turning her cheeks more purple than he could ever imagine. "C-could you let me go now?"

"All right… for now." Naruto relented, enjoying the reactions Vette was giving. He gave her one last surprise in the form of a playful slap across her ass cheek before letting her go. The spank caused her body to visibly tremble in surprise as the mix of pleasure and pain from the spanking. Directing a weak glare at Naruto's back, she followed her current master further into the tomb.

They came upon a set of steps. At the top was a sarcophagus.

Naruto moved up to the sarcophagus where the lightsaber was inside. Approaching it, Naruto used the force to lift the lid of the sarcophagus. Looking down into it he saw that the body inside was reduced to a skeleton. The lightsaber was clasped between the corpses fingers. Naruto used the Force to rip the lightsaber from its grip. It was simplistic in design, probably designed to make it easy for battlefield maintenance.

He activated it, a crimson blade appeared from the hilt. Naruto gave it a few practice swings, it was well balanced. Deactivating it, Naruto attached it to his belt. Turning around, he walked past Vette. "Let's go."

 **The Academy**

Once they had returned to the academy, Naruto and Vette went up to Baras's office.

As they entered the corridor, Naruto saw yet another group of acolytes waiting for him. Why was it that almost everybody tried to ambush him here? Were they brain dead? However ,this time there was one among that he knew, Tremel's daughter Eskella. She must have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her revenge.

Once she saw Naruto, she shouted, "You! Murderer!"

At Eskella's shout, the other acolytes with drew their warblade's ready to attack. Naruto held out a hand at Vette and motioned for her to back up, which she did. However, Eskella did not draw her sword, instead she approached Naruto. "My father was a staunch traditionalist and was especially hard on me. But he was my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?"

"Umm, refresh my memory a bit. I kill many peoples father's nowadays." Naruto mocked, deciding to mess with her. "Who told you I killed your father?"

"Everyone knows you did it. The whole place says so," She growled in hate.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I can't kill the whole place, so you'll have to do!"

Naruto seized both of Eskella's Companion's in a Force Choke and choked the life from them in an instant.

He gripped Eskella's befroe she could draw her blade and backhanded her, cracking her skull and causing her to stagger. Naruto's hand dropped to his belt and he drew his new lightsaber. The crimson blade ignited and Naruto decided to end the fight before she had a chance to begin. His lightsaber moving at blinding speed as he severed Eskella's hands, preventing her from unsheathing her weapon. He finished it by severing her head from her body.

Once that was done, they proceeded into Baras's office. Naruto secretly activated a recording device. Baras had been watching what happened outside. "I am beside myself. Not only did you make the Twi'lek cooperate but you also managed to retrieve the lightsaber. You use it well, for one who has just begun to wield it. Your display against Tremel's daughter was very impressive. Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I can only assume he tried to follow you and claim the lightsaber as his own."

Naruto nodded, "He tried and he failed. Vemrin was nothing if not... consistent."

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the most powerful sith in the galaxy. Your trials are now over. You are now my apprentice."

"Thank you, Master." Naruto said.

Baras ignored this and continued, "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall crush the enemies of both the Empire and the Sith. I must convene with the Emperor and let him know of your progress. I am sure he will be impressed." Before he left, Baras handed Naruto a shuttle pass, "take this it will allow you transport to the imperial fleet and then onto Dromund Kaas. Meet me in my chambers at the Citadel after you arrive."

"Pass my regards onto the Emperor." Naruto said but was ignored.

"You may keep the Twi'lek slave. Consider her a gift. If she is of use to you that is."

Naruto and Vette left, as he prepared to take her to Dromund Kaas.

 **Chapter End**


	4. Black Talon

**AN: I know I'm cheating a bit here with these Flashpoints, since a large portion of the content is the same, but lets be honest, there's not much difference between characters in regards to the flashpoints.**

 **Chapter 4 – Black Talon**

Vaiken spacedock was huge even by galactic standards. As befitting its namesake, Vaiken Spacedock was the main staging area of the Imperial Fleet, and was the main hub of transport shuttles bearing Imperial servants to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, the Sith Academy on Korriban, or the port city of Jiguuna on Nal Hutta. So it wasn't a surprise for one to see a heavy military presence here.

Naruto and Vette got some food. Something was on her mind so Naruto got them a private booth and she eventually worked up the courage to ask for whatever it was she wanted about half way through meal.

"Umm… So, hey." Vette began, which prompted Naruto to address her with a curt glance. "I've been thinking… maybe you want to take this shock collar off?"

A ghost of a smile graced Naruto's lips. Now this was going to be interesting. "Oh? And why would I do that, little bird?"

"Oh!" The Twi'lek sat upright while starting to think if this was a good idea after all. She smiled awkwardly. "Well… You know, as a sign of thanks for my hard work in the tomb! Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution."

Naruto chuckled. She certainly did have guts. "Oh? And you think what you've done so far is enough to guarantee your freedom?"

Vette went wide-eyed with shock as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Freedom?! Oh, no no no! I'm not asking for freedom. Even I know that's asking way too much! I just want the shock collar off… please?"

"Hmm, let's see." Naruto started counting with his fingers. "You figured out how to access Sadow's crypt and gave me no trouble. You handle yourself well with a blaster and you're no stranger to hand-to-hand combat, if only a bit 'unrefined', I guess. On top of that, You're quick witted, and having something nice to look at won't be a problem either." Naruto finished making Vette facepalm.

"Alright then. I'll take off your collar." Vette looked up at Naruto with Trepidation. "But this comes at a price."

"A p-price?" Vette stammered, wondering what he was up to now. "But wasn't helping you out back then enough?"

"That was different. I accepted your help and in return I ensured you didn't see the inside of that cell after my test was over. You remember, don't you?" Naruto raised a brow at her. Vette shifted uncomfortably as the truth of his words started to sink in.

"Baras giving you to me was…unexpected. So, this is going to a new deal between you and me. You can either accept it, or I could let you go free right here and now with that shock collar on. And you and I both know that without me backing you up, you be captured and sold back into slavery the moment you walk out of this booth with that collar on."

Vette twiddled with her thumbs. She was caught between a rock and a hard place with him holding all the cards. Yet between him and jailor Knash, Naruto was a gentleman in comparison. Her decision was clear.

"What are your terms?" Vette said quietly.

Naruto gazed at her with hungry eyes, making Vette wonder if he was really going to commit something perverted right there and then, even if they were in a private booth. He stood and slowly walked round to her while trailing a finger across the surface of the table. "If you agree, you will stand and fight by my side as my partner, not as my slave. You are free to do whatever you wish and go wherever you like, as long as I allow it and it is within reason. I will consider your advice from time to time and ask for your input whenever necessary. You will want for nothing as I will provide you with all the necessities that you need, require, or want."

Vette eyed him as he came closer while listening intently to the perks she would enjoy. It wasn't total freedom, but it was much more leeway that what she expected. Finally, her new master stopped directly behind her and gently placed his bare hands onto her shoulders. Her breath hitched at the contact but she relaxed almost immediately as he began to massage her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and sighed as her body gave itself over to Naruto's ministrations.

He gently whispered into her ear. "Serve me, and we will travel the stars together. Just the two of us taking down the galaxy. In return, all I require is that you follow my orders. You technically belong to me and you will heed my every command, but I will treat you well. As you know, I am not completely unreasonable."

Naruto's words echoed inside Vette's mind. She was melting into his touch and it was taking every ounce of her willpower to stop herself from immediately shouting 'YES!' at the top of her voice, but she didn't want to sound desperate for his protection. Nevertheless, his massage was just feeling too damn good! If this was something she could experience even occasionally on their travels, then maybe traveling around the galaxy wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. It seemed there was nothing to lose and more to gain in the end.

"So, what say you?" Naruto asked, putting more pressure on to the knots in her shoulder.

That sealed the deal. "Yes! Yes I'll join you, damn it! Are your massages always that good?!"

Naruto grinned foxily. He wouldn't take her right away, as seducing her was half the fun. He'd take his time and when the time came she would willingly come to him and then she would be his. In one swift stroke, he released her shoulders and detached the shock collar from her neck.

Vette almost whimpered at the loss of his touch, but the feeling of cool air brushing against the skin where the shock collar used to be brought her back into reality. She felt her neck as if confirming that it wasn't some bad prank, then sighed in relief. She was finally free... Mostly. When she looked up Naruto was back in his seat sipping his ale and staring off into the distance as if nothing happened. A small smile of gratitude graced her lips.

"Thank you... My lord." Vette cursed herself at how awkward that sounded. She wasn't used to formalities and Naruto could see it clearly.

"None of that 'lord' or 'master' shit whenever it's just the two of us, Vette." Naruto replied. "And you're welcome. Just remember what we talked about." Vette nodded.

Minutes of silence passed before the Sith apprentice spoke up again. "My name is Naruto. You may only call me 'Naruto' when we're alone. Otherwise, mind your formalities. Wouldn't want anyone to think I haven't been training my slave well, wouldn't they?"

Vette understood the hidden meaning and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't give you a reason to slap that thing back on again!"

"I won't. Neither the collar nor your slavery were my idea." Naruto replied as he crushed it in his hands.

"I hear ya. Just another day in the life of the empire, huh?" Vette shrugged. "Well I'm not in prison or collared, so I guess we should… uh, what happens now?

"You weren't listening, were you? Looks like my massages feel better than they seem." Naruto smirked as Vette blushed once again. "So how about it? You and me, working together. Taking down the galaxy. What do you think?"

Vette gave him an incredulous look. "What? Er, well, of course… me and my buddy the Sith. Nobody's gonna pick on me at school!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to quirk a brow at her in humor. "Uh, sorry. Let's just get going yeah?" Vette muttered sheepishly.

"Well, we still have a week before we have to board our ship." Naruto rubbed his chin then took out a bracelet and a credit chip. "Wear this. It's a tracking device in the form of a bracelet that will let me know where you are and classify you as my property when scanned by security. Don't worry, I promise it isn't another shocking device. And here's some credits as well. Go get yourself some new clothes and equipment… and a shower while you're at it. You smell like dead k'lor slug."

Vette gasped in exaggerated shock. "Hey! I do not smell! I'm just a little sweaty, that's all. What did you expect anyway? I hadn't had a good wash since back in Korriban!"

Naruto chuckled as he downed the last of his ale and stood to leave the booth. At least she was back to her normal chirpy self again. "All the more reason that you should go and have one. Now, you're free to do whatever you want with your time. Just make sure you keep that bracelet on. I don't want to have to rescue you if you get arrested. Meet me here later for dinner."

As Naruto left to go find himself some new clothes, he was confronted by an elderly Sith Lord.

"So you're Darth Baras's new apprentice." He looked Naruto up and down, "Impressive. I will have you know that you have turned more heads than just your master's. Because of this, you have been selected for specialized training."

Curious Naruto asked, "What would this training involve?"

The old lord smiled, "Excellent. A good Sith always recognizes the paths to power." He then launched into an explanation of the options that lay before Naruto, "you may follow one of two paths. The first is the path of Naga Sadow, by choosing this you will learn to wield two lightsaber's at once, becoming a master of Jar'Kai and transforming yourself into an unstoppable marauder. This will allow you to carve a path of destruction through your enemies."

"And the other path?"

"That is the path of Marka Ragnos" the sith lord said. "If this is the path you choose to take, you will become a Sith Juggernaut and will continue to wield a single lightsaber. You shall also utilize a shield generator and heavy armor as part of your equipment to enhance your defensive capabilities. Finally, you will learn to use to force to become an immovable object, protecting yourself from harm till you are able to unleash your fury upon your enemies."

Finished with his explanations, old sith lord looked Naruto directly in the eye. "So which path do you choose?"

Naruto paused for a moment thinking. If he chose to become a Marauder, his offensive capabilities would be doubled. However, that would mean that if an opponent managed to break through his offense, he would be at a disadvantage if they were able to press an attack. Whereas by choosing to become a Juggernaut he could balance out his offensive and defensive capabilities. The choice would normally be obvious….had he been a normal Sith.

The thing is, with his greatly enhanced strength and speed, he could essentially counter any attack thrown at him with one hand. He already was an expert in all 7 forms of Lightsaber combat, and with his new strength, he was basically equal to four Juggernauts. He had nothing to gain from becoming a Juggernaut, but as a Marauder, he could take advantage of his new abilities.

"I will become a Marauder."

"Are you sure? For once you have chosen, you can NEVER turn back", Naruto nodded. The old sith smiled, "Good well then let us begin."

The old sith taught Naruto for a whole week. Naruto learned how to effectively wield two lightsabers at once, and how to apply his forms to Jar'Kai. He also upped his knowledge of the 7 traditional Form's, going from expert to Master, since lightsaber combat came easy to him. He could now confidently fight multiple opponents at once and win without a scratch.

Naruto and Vette met up at the bar for every meal, just helping Vette become more relaxed around him. On the day they were supposed to leave, they decided to meet up at the departure hall.

When the pair finally met at the designated departure hall, Naruto was surprised to see Vette decked out in new clothes and gear. Long gone were the drab grey top and pants. Now she was sporting a black skin tight inner top with long sleeves, olive green pants and a short sleeved matching top. Naruto silently leered at how the armor plates wrapped round and accentuated her chest. Holstered by her the sides of her slender yet muscular thighs were a pair of new and identical blaster pistols; much better than the ones she had back on Korriban.

Naruto himself had gotten himself some proper armor as well. He cut an imposing figure in his new outfit, like he was ready to deal death and destruction to any who defied him. **(Lasha Aegis Armor Set from SWTOR).**

"Took you long enough." The apprentice nagged.

"Hey! I was on time. Its not my fault you came early." Vette retorted.

"Even so, a slave mustn't keep her master waiting." Naruto teased, flicking her forehead.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll try to be early next time." The Twi'lek huffed. Having had enough of teasing the girl at her expense, Naruto turned to address the alien Duros who was waiting for them.

"Greetings, my lord. I am a Valet of the Black Talon. I have been assigned to guide you to our ship." The valet explained in his native tongue.

"Very well. Can you tell me more of this ship?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course, my lord! The Black Talon is a Gage-Class transport ship. Darth Baras has arranged a spot for you on the ship. It is reserved for VIPs and since it is an Imperial transport, it is considerably faster than even the best civilian transports. Although, I must warn you that the Black Talon goes through dangerous territory, though." The Duros warned.

"Does it? Well, no matter. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked.

"Most nothing, my lord." The Duros reassured. "The Black Talon has does this run many times without a scratch."

Once the airlock was in sight, the Duros excused himself and the 2 pairs approached the entrance which was flanked by Imperial marines clad in their signature armor.

"Well, tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've done his errand." He overheard the female officer ordering.

"Yes ma'am!" The helmetless marine snapped to attention before leaving. The pale skinned woman turned to face the two Sith and their companions as if on cue.

"Good to have you aboard, Lord Naruto." She snapped to perfect attention. "I'm Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon. We're your ride to Dromund Kaas."

"Well met. I'm sure the ship will suffice," Naruto replied, "How long until we reach the planet?"

"Shouldn't be more than a day. The Black Talon makes this run on a regular basis without much trouble. We're primarily a transport vessel." Sylas explained. "I should also add on behalf of everyone: It's an honor to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy. Consider yourselves our guest."

"Anyway, I won't keep you further. When we arrive in the Dromund system, I'll have you informed. In the meantime, your droid's in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis; when we docked here, it mentioned your name."

Droid _?_ That caught the Sith's attention. He owned no such thing. "My droid? I don't know what you mean," Naruto said.

"It's a messenger droid. The machine asked for you, so I assumed you were the owner." Sylas explained, equally dumbstruck. "My mistake. Either way, it's in the conference room down the hall for your convenience. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

"And you, soldier! When you're done playing honor guard, get back to your post. This isn't a luxury yacht." The lieutenant scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" The marine replied.

"well, let's go see about this droid, shall we?" Naruto suggested as they walked to the conference room.

The Sith and Twi'Lek found the droid on standby mode when they peered into the conference room. Once they stepped in, its visual sensor lit up and looked their way as if scanning them.

"Identity confirmed! Good day. I am advanced protocol unit NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation. I have an urgent message for you from my master. He is on the line now. Please stand by for delivery." Said the droid.

"Manslaughter and calumniation?" Naruto narrowed his gaze as his fingers twitched towards his lightsaber. "What makes you think we care about what your master has to say? If I didn't know better, I would say you were here to assassinate us instead."

"I assure you that killing you would be against my programming and I am certain you will be most interested when has finished briefing you. Anyone traveling through Imperial space must listen to my master." The corner of Naruto's brow twitched.

This fucking droid was surely lacking in the 'diplomacy' part of his programming. "This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."

The holographic projection of said person appeared. Decked in full military garb and sporting a ugly scar that graced from one side of his cheek down to his neck. "Well, so I am. And it seems you've brought me just the man I've been looking for."

Naruto scoffed. He came off as arrogant. Then again, he was the empire's best tactician for a reason. " What an honor. I've only just left Korriban but I don't think I have even earned a name for myself yet. Let alone garnered the attention of the _Butcher of Coruscant_."

"I see you've been well informed. But a mere acolyte killing an academy Overseer is no small feat." A triumphant smirk graced his scarred face.

"I'll go through the standard pleasantries anyway." The Grand Modd continued. "My name is Rycus Kilran. I'm commander of the Fifth fleet, second to the Minister of War, and as you've already mentioned my personal favorite: _The Butcher of Coruscant_."

"Well met, Grand Moff." Naruto replied, then observed something interesting. "Umm… is there something wrong with the hologram? Or is that actually what your face is supposed to look like?"

Vette's body shook as she tried to stop herself from laughing out loud. "The scars? Oh they're a gift from an old Jedi friend. I barely notice them anymore. Anyway, enough with the small talk. Its time I brief you on why I requested this meeting."

"Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial Territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship, named the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only vessel placed to intercept."

Naruto quirked a brow. "What needs done?"

Kilran chuckled. "I'll explain here in a moment. The warship's passenger is code-named 'the general'. We don't know his identity for sure, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets. _Our_ military secrets."

Naruto gained a dark look on face that promised pain and death.

"I trust the reports. The general must be captured or killed." Kilran ended with an air of finality. "Captain Orzik, the man commanding your transport, doesn't share my enthusiasm. He's disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the Brental Star and deal with the general."

"Well, I guess it's time for a bloodbath." Naruto promised darkly.

Rycus seemed pleased with this development. "Truly, it's comforting to see patriots like you in our ranks. We need more Sith like you if we are going to survive the next Great War. My droid will keep me appraised of the situation. Oh, and before I go, if Satele Shan calls and makes threats about reuniting with the Brental Star, you can safely ignore her, she's still on Tython. Cheerio!"

The projection cut out.

"I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the Brentaal Star." The protocol droid exclaimed, much to the Sith's annoyance.

Naruto turned to the droid and said, "Lead the way, droid. We have a warship to catch."

"Excellent." The droid beeped. "Then I will proceed."

 **The Hallway**

Naruto and the others headed in direction of the bridge. When they finally reached the area, they saw a squad of soldiers blocking their way. Naruto scanned the area quickly counting five of them, he turned Vette and nodded at her. Vette returned the gesture and put her hands on her weapons.

Once they had finally reached the soldiers, the leader said "I'm sorry, my lords. We can't permit you to move any further. Captain's orders."

Naruto scowled "You do not have the authority defy me. Move out of my way or be put down. Your captain has made far too many mistakes recently. I'm are here to correct them."

"Kilran sent you!" the guard said his voice full of fear. "Blaster's out!", he shouted to his men. However, this was as far as he got as Naruto ignited his lightsaber and cut him in half.

Before the other soldiers could react, Naruto cut them all down. Naruto moved straight past the bodies right towards the bridge. The rest of the way to the bridge they encountered little resistance. Only about 2 soldiers that were dumb enough to get in their way, and were cut down quickly.

Once they arrived, there was no opposition. The bridge crew backed away quickly, scrambling to get out of the way of the invaders. The protocol droid followed after them standing slightly behind Naruto's left shoulder. The captain stood at the helm, his back turned to them for the moment. The lieutenant that they spoke with earlier stood beside him. A pair of ensigns were also stood nearby at their consoles, too afraid to move.

Naruto reached the group first. He turned to the captain, "Are you the Captain?"

The captain stood straighter at this and turned to face them, "I am Captain Revinal Orzik. I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record I take complete responsibility for my actions."

Naruto continued, "Well captain. I'm told you disobeyed a direct order from Grand Moff Kilran. Now why would you do something so stupid?"

"Yes. I had no idea he'd respond this brutally. He must want the Brentaal Star's passenger very badly. That or he just hates me" the captain replied.

"Well, he does now" Naruto quipped. Vette smirked a little at this.

Captain Orzik continued to protest, "The Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battle ship. I fought in the war before and I'll gladly fight again, but I don't do suicide missions."

In that split moment, Naruto saw multiple paths that this could take for some reason. One where Orzik lived and helped them get the job down. Another where Orzik did die and the General was still captured and path in the middle, where he was still killed and they just killed the General. Either way, it didn't matter whether he lived or died.

Naruto, after getting a grip, drew his lightsaber and had it at the man's throat. "Suicide was deciding you could disobey an order from your superiors.". Naruto removed the man's head from his body. Orzik's body crumpled to the floor. He deactivated his blade.

One of the Ensigns that was on the bridge rushed forward clearly in a panic. "The captain's dead. The captains dead..." she said, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrific sight.

The Lieutenant decided to act. "Shut up", she said to the now crying ensign and ordered the woman to return to her station. She turned her attention back to the Sith, "You have our attention my lord. What would you have us do?"

"We have a mission", Naruto said. "I suggest you get to it, Captain. Set an intercept course immediately." The crew saluted and began to make the necessary preparations, and jumped to hyperspace.

They came out of hyperspace, and the ship began firing. "Enemy is firing. Turbolasers, missiles, and what looks like…transport pods." Ensign Brukara said.

Naruto's eyes widened, remembering reading about certain tactics the Republic used in space battles, and gave orders. "Shoot those damn pods to pieces! They're most likely filled with sabotage droids!"

"You heard him!" the new captain said. The soldiers on the bridge targeted and blasted the pods to pieces. Unfortunately, 3 Republic Assault ships slipped past their defenses and into the hangar.

"Sir, reports from the hangar bay. 3 Republic Assault ships have slipped in." The Ensign said.

"Get a message to the troops. Tell them to pull back and barricade every exit out of that hangar. I don't want those Republic scum going anywhere! And Jam their comms!" Naruto barked. Inwardly, he was smirking. The Republic fools just gave them what they needed to slip onto the Brental Star without being noticed.

Naruto looked to the lieutenant and said, "Hold the bridge captain. I'm going down there and taking out those Republic scum."

"Good luck, my lord," Captain Sylas said.

Naruto, and Vette got into the elevator that took them directly to the hangar level.

When they entered, a Sergeant greeted them, he said, "My lord, we have them boxed in. We also closed the hangar doors to prevent them from escaping."

"Good, hold this position, soldier." Naruto ordered as he pulled out his lightsaber.

As Naruto walked past the barricade, he Force Gripped 3 explosive containers, and threw them at the enemy positions, killing 12 of the 48 troopers that landed. He then Force Leapt into the fray and cut 3 of them down as he landed before he deflected bolts back on 3 more, killing them. He threw one of his lightsabers at 4 stragglers off to the side, cutting them in half, as blaster fire from Vette and the soldiers cut through 6 more soldiers.

"Damn it! Men! Kill the Sith! We have to get out of here!" The Sergeant shouted but was silenced when Naruto Force Sped over to him and cut him in half.

"Sergeant!" Shouted the Naoutolian in fury as he brought his vibrosword down, missing Naruto as he twisted around and blasted the other 2 officers with his lethal blue Force Lightning. The Nautolian tried to turn around, but Naruto's other lightsaber that he threw earlier sliced him in half as it flew back into Naruto's hand. With their officers dead, the rest were quickly mopped up.

Naruto hit his comms and said, "Captain, stop firing the ship and inch closer to Starfighter range. Make it look like the ship has been captured."

The group of four then headed up to the Bridge.

"Welcome back to the bridge, my lord." Sylas greeted. "Once we stopped our fire maneuvers, the Brental Star did the same; probably thinking they have control of the ship. We're now inching our way closer to it as we speak. Things will be calm for now until we get within starfighter range in a few minutes."

"And our casualities?" Naruto enquired.

"Minimal. Four dead and five injured marines. Personally, I think it's nothing short of spectacular that we lost so few."

"Then the force is with us this time, Captain. Get the fighters ready to launch on our command. Gather up some marines to assist in holding our positions when we board. We'll board using their own transports." Naruto stated.

"Consider it done, my lord."

Before they could leave to prepare, Ensign Brukarra alerted them. "Transmission coming in! Long range... it's a message, but it's not from the Brentaal Star."

The Captain and crew exchanged looks before turning their attention to Naruto.

"Commence with the preparations immediately! I'll deal with this!" Naruto barked. "Put it through, Ensign."

At his command, the communicator's holoprojector materialized a very tall, slender and feminine figure. She spoke as soon as she laid her eyes upon them.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I'm en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

Naruto whistled. "The Grand Master of the Jedi Order herself? It's a privilege, master Jedi."

"I'm glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together." She replied, almost sounding relieved. "The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed, and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite."

"It is unbecoming of a Jedi Master such yourself to be so delusional." Naruto scoffed. "By the time you get here, if you do, The General will be dead and your vessel in tatters."

"Your threats mean nothing, Sith. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already." She urged.

Naruto said, "Fragile like cracked glass. Tell them to hand over the general and they will be left in peace. Otherwise, there will be many deaths today."

The Grand master, though, held her ground. "It is unfortunate, but I cannot accede to that request. The general has a role to play with the Republic. Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don't, then may the Force be with you, because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated."

"You really shouldn't make a boast you can't back up, Grandmaster. You would not be sending this message if you were **actually** on your way or believed that. You're sending this message, because you know that there is no way you would get here in time, that is if you were **actually** on your way, and that those pitiful troopers can't hold us off. I mean, 16 Republic Vessels? The Republic would never sanction that many for one man." Naruto scoffed. Satele frowned, realizing her bluff had been found out.

"You've made yourselves clear, Sith. But I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi, and you may want to consider what that means." With that, the signal was cut abruptly.

"Entering fighter range. The Brentaal Star has still not yet realized we haven't been captured." Said Ensign Hetter.

"If they didn't know then they'll know now! It's time for phase two of this operation. Scramble the fighters and fire the turbolasers! Prepare the boarding party!" Naruto ordered.

Naruto and company went down to the hangar to meet the men of the boarding party.

"Our objective is a snatch and grab, men." The Sith apprentice briefed, "Grand Moff Kilran wants the General dead or alive. Kilran's droid will supply us with the shortest route to the General once we get in and hack their systems. 1st platoon will hold the hangar and secure our exit. 2nd and 3rd platoon will follow us as we fight our way to the General. I don't want theatrics or playing war hero. Stick to the plan, and I assure that most of you will live to fight another day. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord!" The troopers chorused.

"You have your orders, Troopers! Move out!" the Lieutenant Gerrard barked as the soldiers hurriedly boarded their shuttle.

" _My lord, we are within fighter range. Once you're ready, we will do the same."_ Captain Sylas radioed in once Naruto and company were strapped in.

"We're all strapped in and good to go. We're waiting on you." Naruto replied on his comms.

" _Affirmative my lord. This is Captain Sylas to all ships! You are clear to launch! I repeat: You are clear to launch!"_

With a sudden lurch backward, Naruto and company felt their shuttle take off and speed into space. Vette and the others stayed seated in the back with the rest of the troopers while Naruto situated himself in the cockpit so he could assess the situation.

"Talon Squadron, execute the planned maneuver." Naruto ordered through the com-link as they got closer.

" _Affirmative milord."_ Replied the squadron leader. _"Talon squadron, get in attack position. Flight three, guard the shuttles. Flight one and two, engage the Republic fighters and keep them away from the shuttles. If we lose them, then this operation is done for."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ The pilots replied.

They weren't even a third of the way there when turbolaser fire started firing into their formation. Naruto cursed. This was way too early for his liking. Luckily, the Black Talon responded in kind and provided covering fire for them.

" _Multiple bogeys on our scanners. Looks like Republic scum coming out to play. Get 'em, boys!"_

Miraculously, all three boarding party shuttles neared the Star's hangar without much damage and prepared for a quick and hard landing.

Naruto made for the hatch of the shuttle, while Vette and the rest of the soldiers unfastened themselves from their seats. Once the shuttle landed and the exit hatch opened, Naruto forward with inhuman speed and quickly acquired his first targets.

It was absolute chaos. The Republic scum didn't stand a chance and soon were obliterated.

"Lieutenant Gerrard, take your platoon and secure the entrances! The rest of you follow us!" Naruto rallied.

Eventually, the boarding party managed to reach the Transport deck and quickly cut down the security detail. Stabbing a data spike into the computer port, Naruto hacked into the ship's system and opened communication with the Black Talon. A holo projection of NR-02 blurred into view.

" _This is protocol unit NR-02. I hope you're receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident._ "

"Oh, it was! There was blasts and explosions and we thought we were going to die a couple times… but yeah! Free of incident!" Vette exclaimed sarcastically.

" _That is good to hear._ " Everyone, even the troopers, rolled their eyes. " _Transferring communications to Ensign Brukarra._ "

" _I'm glad you made it my lord._ " The Ensign breathed a sigh of relief. " _I have been scanning the Brentaal Star's communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. I'll navigate you to the fastest path to him. May not be the safest though._ "

"We all knew what we signed up for. Just get us there." Naruto ordered.

" _Right. Head to the engine room. Head straight and turn left at the T-junction. I'll be in contact if the situation changes. Please proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target._ "

Naruto then thought of something, "It is possible we can disable the escape pods from the engine room?"

" _One moment….Yes, sir, they can be disabled from the engine room. But you will have to get there first."_ Ensign Brukhara said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied. "Double-time it, men!"

The party plunged themselves deeper into the ship once again. Casualties were expected, but minimal. Just as they were about to enter the engine room Ensign Brukarra contacted them once again.

" _My lord! I'm detecting a sizeable group of hostiles in the engine room, so be cautious. If you can disable the main engines while you're there the Black Talon can reroute more power from the engines to the turbolasers._ "

"Got it. We'll let you know once we've eliminated the threat." Naruto replied. "Men! Stack up by the sides of the door. I will enter first then once the order is given, I want all of you to pour into the breach and fire at will. Understood?"

"Yes milord!" The troopers chorused.

Naruto stepped forward and opened the door.

The blast doors opened and the Zakuulan Exile was immediately assaulted by a GRX-7 assault droid, which fired its lasers into the Imperials. Naruto quickly switched to Shien and reflected the bolts back onto the droid, destroying it and stopping its assault.

"Into the breach, men!" Naruto roared as the imperials charged through the doors and began taking up positions behind cover.

"All security forces prepare to fire!" A guttural voice commanded from the other side of the engine room. Naruto peeked around the corner and spotted his new target: A male Mon Calamari suited up in Republic special forces armor. "Whoever you are meat, you're speaking to a Special Forces commander. Show some respect!"

"And you're speaking to a Sith, Republic scum!" Naruto retorted. "Give us the General and all of your lives might be spared!"

"HA! You'd think we'll give him up so easily?" The commander snarked. "You've got a credit's chance in a Hutt's casino, kid. Part of me was hoping you'd try and board this ship."

"You had your chance!" Naruto replied.

"For the Brentaal Star! For the Republic!" The Mon Cal roared.

"Open fire!" Naruto ordered.

The entire room erupted in a symphony of battle cries, explosions and blaster bolts. Naruto ran along the side of the room to outflank the security forces and take out the alien commander while Vette and the troops kept the rest busy. Without the Sith, the Republic forces might have had a chance against the Imperial boarding party.

Once Naruto took out the leader, the rest would turn tail and flee. A few marines noticed his maneuver and attempted to shoot him down but got a deflected blaster bolt back in return.

Vette and the Talon troopers fired at the Republic forces, cutting them down.

Once reaching the far side of the room, the Sith Zakuulan Exile ignited one of his lightsabers and leaped at the Mon Cal with a Falling Leaf Strike, which was blocked by the Republic Spec Force Leader's vibrosword.

"The name is Ghulil, Sith scum!" The special forces soldier growled as his vibroblade was pushed against his shoulder, cutting it and drawing blood. "Remember that name when you reach whatever hell you fucking imperials go to!"

Said Sith smirked. "Well, pardon me if I won't give mine, fish bait!" Naruto pushed back with even more strength and followed with a vicious kick to the Mon Cal's chest breaking a few ribs and sending him flying.

Ghulil was no slouch though and was back on his feet in no time. Just before the Sith could reach him, he swiftly pulled out and fired his sidearm and tried to backtrack to his men but Naruto was too quick. With a quick swipe, he cut the sidearm into two and locked blades with the alien again.

While their personal battle raged on, the shootout between the two sides continued as if they weren't there.

Ghulil lunged and thrust his vibroblade toward's his enemy's chest. But Naruto parried the attack and spun past the alien while delivering a backhand strike to the Mon Cal's exposed cranium.

The impact jarred Ghulil's vision as blood flew from his mouth and he sprawled onto the ground. The specforce soldier found himself cursing about the lack of specforce helmets designed for aliens like him. He swung behind him in an effort to put some distance between himself and the Sith, but a strong kick interrupted it mid-swing and flung the vibroblade away. Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed Ghulil from the back and stabbed him from behind in the stomach.

He then walked around to face him, and poised to strike him down. "Name's Naruto, commander. Remember that in hell," He said as he decapitated him.

Seeing their commander get killed by the Sith, the Republic marines broke ranks and their defense fell. Seconds later, all were left dead or dying.

"Rally up men! Disable the main engines and hyperdrive and then move out!" Naruto shouted.

"Aye, milord!"

 **The General's location**

With their first major hurdle done, the boarding party continued onto their primary objective. As they breezed through the defenses at the munitions depot, Vette kindly suggested they take out the munitions power consoles to reduce the Star's turbolaser energy output significantly and allow the Talon to closer without risking more damage. Naruto took to the idea well and ordered the imperial troopers to do so.

So, with the Main Engines, the Hyperdirve, and the escape pods disabled, the General wasn't going anywhere.

The boarding party through the rest of the soldiers between them and the transport deck and took a final turbolift down to the escape pods. The Republic soldiers were getting more desperate as the boarding party got closer to the General. Many of them were acting like hero's and sacrificed their lives meaninglessly by exposing themselves and wantonly firing their blasters in overdrive. Not that it slowed down Naruto's team even one bit.

Soon, they reached the final blast door to the escape pods. When Naruto tried to open them however, the door shook. Sparks flew and sounds of metal scrunching were heard. He tried again, but still to no avail.

"All of you, get behind me. I'm gonna blow this thing wide open," Naruto said as the troopers and Vette got behind him and he prepared to blow the door open.

On the other side, a red skinned Twi'lek Jedi and a gray skinned bald male Zabrak with smoothed horns ran over to their ward just as the Twilek damaged the very blast door stopping the imperials from barging in.

"The escape pods aren't far now. You can make it on your own General." She explained.

"And what about you?" The obese and balding man enquired.

The only physical barrier left between them exploded outwards from Naruto Force Push. Littering the bodies of four republic marines standing guard with pieces of said blast door and killing them instantly.

"We will face our destiny." The Zabrak spoke with conviction. "Hurry."

As Naruto and Vette strode into the room, the male Sith gave a vicious grin. His opponents were Jedi! Now he would be able to gauge his strength properly against worthy foes. What caught his attention more was that one Jedi was a young and sexy red female Twi'lek with purple eyes! Oh, this opened so many different avenues for him. He was going to try and keep that one alive.

However, his rational mind took over and presented him with a problem. With two Jedi in their path, his men would have to wait until he finished off one Jedi so they could go around. Good thing he disabled the escaped pods.

"Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban and this is Zurik, Knights of the Jedi Order. We were sent to protect the general, and none shall pass." The Jedi stated with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

Naruto chuckled at her feeble attempt to scare him away with her big girl voice and cute beady eyes. To him, she looked more like a child having a temper tantrum. "We could do this the easy way: Give me the General, and your ship can survive."

"A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil. But we intend to drive you back, meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy." The Zabrak spoke.

Naruto decided to mess with them, "You seem quite proud of your predecessors committing genocide, then."

The two Jedi looked back at him, confusion etched across their face's. "Oh, you don't know? About how the Jedi and the Republic, at the end of the Great Hypersace War, commited genocide against the Sith species? How your beloved order massacred almost the entire Sith race? How the Knights and Master's of your cherished order went along with the murder and rape of billions of women and children that had nothing to do with the war!? Tch, and you people have the nerve to accuse us of being monsters. At least the Sith own up to their sins."

The Zabrak Jedi took a deep breath and drew his blue double-bladed lightsaber. "I do not know if what you said was true, Sith. However, I can tell you that vengeance is never the answer."

"We shall see," Naruto said as he drew both his ancient lightsaber and his new one( **Blade Savant's Lightsaber from SWTOR)** but did not activate them.

Yadira Ban then ignited her lightsaber and pointed the bright green blade right at Naruto. "You may run or you may stand your ground. But you'll go no farther. You aren't going to win this. I swear it."

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you really are." Naruto ignited his lightsabers, holding both red blades at either side.

The Twilek shifted into her opening stance to Ataru's opening stance and the Zabrak shifted to a Djem So stance that was modified for his double-bladed lightsaber.

' _Lieutenant,'_ Naruto said telepathically, ' _When I give the word, take your men and my slave with you. Skirt the edge of the room around the Jedi and capture the General. I'll keep these Jedi busy."_

"Now, shall we begin?" Naruto asked with a bloodthirsty grin.

He rushed both of the Knights, lightsabers burning a trail into the ground. Yadira attempted first to slice at him, but she was deflected as Naruto spun in a twirl. She attempted to slice at his legs but his spinning and twisting in the air blocked her again. She attempted a two handed strike as her zabrak teammate did the same. They were attempting to slice at him from two different angles. Naruto ended his unpredictable spinning and held his blades above either side of his head, holding them horizontally and blocking both strikes. Cackling as he did.

As Naruto held them there, time slowed down as he stared at the Zabrak's stomach. Naruto saw two possible futures. One where he influenced whatever the hell this fracture was, and caused an old battle wound on the Zabrak's stomach to reopen, and he defeated them faster. The other being where he didn't and it would take several minutes before he finally killed one of them, and the General would make it back to the hangar and escape. Deciding to just do it, he poured his force energy into the fracture and watched as the Zabrak's flesh tore open and blood poured from the reopened wound. It was a long cut on his abdomen, but it didn't go deep. **(1)**

It was enough to make him gasp though, and his pressure on Naruto weakened. Naruto forced him off and forced the lightsaber away, kicking him face with his durasteel-covered boot before Forcepushing him into a pillar.

"Zurik!" Yadira shouted in concern for her teammate. Naruto took advantage and brought both lightsabers down on her. Which she blocked, but barely. Then again, he wasn't trying to kill her.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. Or did you miss that class, youngling?" Naruto sniped.

"That's 'Knight' to you, Sith." Yadira replied. "You can stop this and end the war before it starts. I don't want to kill you."

"Will you blow me if I do?" Naruto joked.

"W-what?!" The prude reeled in disgust.

"I'm saying I can call off my men from the General if you agree strip naked and to give me a blowjob here and now." The Sith replied in the most nonchalant way possible. He was applying Dun Moch to throw her off balance.

"Enough of your jokes, you lecherous monster! DIE!" Yadira screeched in anger. His Dun Moch was working.

He broke the blade lock and blocked a strike at his face from her. He parried another slash at his throat and a stab to his heart. He then tried to thrust his blade into her abdomen. She backflipped onto a nearby crate, avoiding the strike. He pointed his blade tauntingly at her. Naruto then sensed an attack coming from behind. He turned to see the large Zabrak still alive and kicking. He was surprised to say the least. He figured that the wound would have taken him out of the fight.

Zurik stabbed downward with one end of his lightsaber activated. Naruto dodged and swiped both at his opponents face. Zurik activated the other end of his lightsaber, blocking Naruto's strike. Naruto pulled one blade away to parry the strike from Yadira. He then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to gasp and backtrack a few steps.

Naruto swung both blades downward, missing because she jumped backwards. He swiftly pulled both back and blocked a swipe from Zurik's lightsaber. He then kicked the Zabrak hard in the abdomen where his reopened wound was still bleeding, causing Zurik to stumble backward and clutch his wound. Naruto then leaned back and avoided a flying kick from Yadira and then flipped in the air to avoid a swipe from Yadira at his legs.

Yadira and Zurik were getting frustrated, trying and falling to control their emotions. They didn't understand why they were having such a hard time with him. Sith, from Zurik's own experience in fighting them and from what Yadira had been taught, were supposed to be channeling their rage into the battle, making them more like berserkers. Yadira's Ataru, and Zurik Djem So was a perfect combo that could defeat most in not any Sith. Yet they couldn't even faze this…this apprentice, who was not only calm, cool and collected, but also smirking and taunting them constantly.

What they did not realize was that Naruto so far, had not only been not striking them with full power behind his strikes and kicks. They also did not recognize his form or fighting style, because it was his own creation.

This was his Black Hole Style.

Naruto began developing this before his special training on Vaiken Spacedock, but after he finished his training and mastered all 7 traditional forms, studied more of the lightsaber techniques in Tulak Hord's holocron, and becoming adept at Jar'Kai, he developed this style further.

His style was to lure his opponents in, fighting with less than his true capability, before delivering a debilitating or fatal blow that ultimately would end the fight or put it immensely in his favor.

This style was developed for two reasons. One was to allow him to enjoy the fight and make last longer, since if he fought at full strength, he would end the fight almost immediately, since his natural strength and agility being enhanced by Necro Terentatek's blood, was greater than most Force-Users that enhanced their strength and agility with the Force. Not all, but most. The second was because he liked to experiment with lightsaber combat and Force abilities. He'd probably develop another style in the future.

Zurik's flipped in the air and leapt behind Naruto. Yadira struck at Naruto again, which was blocked and this time, she tried to punch him in the face. Naruto leaned back like he was playing limbo. He continued into a backflip as Zurik raised his Double-bladed blue lightsaber to stab him. Naruto completed the backflip and kicked Zurik into the air with a fullpower mule kick.

Zurik gasped in pain, as Naruto hit him so hard, that the Zabrak thought a charging Reek had slammed into him, as he landed with a thud on his back, clutching his bleeding side.

Naruto rolled to his knees and Force Pushed Yadira into a steel beam, knocking her out temporarily.

 _"Now, Lieutenant! Go after the General!"_ Naruto ordered telepathically.

"Yes sir," he whispered before ordering his men to move and they hurried. They made it to the door leading them to the General and double-timed it after him. This was as Zurik slowly picked himself up.

He groggily tried to stab Naruto, but Naruto leaped over the tired and weakened Zabrak and landed behind him. Naruto dodged two more sloppy swipesfrom the Zabrak, moving like a phantom, before blocking a strike. The Zabrak tried to overpower him but was too weak.

Naruto kicked him in the stomach again, and began to twist and dance around the tired and wounded Zabrak, blocking and deflecting his strikes.

Yadira woke up from her temporary unconsciousness just in time to see Zurik get kicked in the face hard enough that he couldn't defend himself as two red lighsaber's pierced his chest, and the life faded from his eyes.

"No!" Yadira shouted in grief as she launched herself at him. Just before she got into striking distance, she leaped overhead and attempted to strike at the base of his neck. Naruto saw what she was trying to do and parried it. The Jedi's legs hadn't touched the ground when she her body was sent flying into an I-beam thanks to a Force Push from Naruto.

Naruto decided that he'd seen enough. This girl was stronger than her compatriot and was worthy to be captured and turned. The Sith force choked her in the middle of a sequence, telekinetically stopping her motions and hanging her in thin air while she dropped her lightsaber and put her hands around her throat, struggling to breathe.

Naruto's grin turned malicious. He pulled and threw her into another pillar which cracked upon impact. Then smashed her back onto the floor and flung her across the hall to the other side, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

"You fight like a Padawan." Naruto mocked as he strutted towards his opponent. "Energetic, nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken."

Yadira simply glared at him. "The dark side of the force must have blinded you then. Cause this fight isn't over yet!"

The Jedi got into an unusual stance he didn't recognize and raised his lightsaber just in case. But instead of another physical attack, he suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure upon his body. He tried to move his body but found unable to do so as if every inch of his body was being compressed.

This was dangerous. He couldn't be in a position where he was hard-pressed to move.

Without warning, Yadira snapped her eyes open and leapt into the air.

The moment she landed, the ripple that was surrounding her exploded outwards and Naruto was sent flying back a good distance away. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, realizing that the overwhelming pressure was gone.

So, this was her trick up her sleeve. This was getting very interesting. A force user who could entrap almost any living being around her with the force and then emit a Force Wave that could have killed or incapacitated a weaker oppnent. This young one had more potential that he realized. If he could turn her to the dark side, she would serve him very well in the future.

"So, how'd you like that Sith?" Yadira taunted. Her breathless form taking away some of the intended effect, though.

Naruto stared at her incredulously, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, that was good Yadira! Very good indeed. Exceptional application of your force powers. I can see why the Grand Master Satele Shan picked you for this mission. Your potential will be most useful to me."

"I will never serve under you!" She spat.

"Oh, come now. Look at yourself, you're exhausted, your partner is dead, and killing you will bring no joy to me. Come to the dark side, and I'll make sure the General lives." Naruto offered as he put his newer lightsaber away.

"Otherwise," He continued, "I could bring him here and slowly kill him right in front of you."

That got a reaction from her. Naruto could see the anger building up in her eyes. "My men should have captured him alive by now. Grand Moff Kilran wants him either alive or dead so it doesn't matter what happens to him in the end. Perhaps you care for him? Then I will slowly dismember him limb by limb, with my lightsaber, starting with the fingers then the toes then his arms and legs until he is little more than a writhing mass of flesh and blood. And finally, after he has suffered more than any that have suffered before him, and you are broken, will I give him permission to die."

Each word punctured Yadira's heart. She couldn't fail now! She couldn't let Zurik die for nothing! She wasn't going to let the General die! If she did, it would all be her fault and Master Satele would not find her worthy of being a member of the Jedi! She was exhausted, hopeless and could do nothing… and it was all his fault. Not hers!

"You will… not take him _FROM ME_!" Yadira growled. Her purple eyes flashing for a moment into a dirty yellow, a sign of corruption.

' _Yes… that's it. Come to me, little knight!'_ Naruto smirked.

With a inhuman roar, Yadira pounced and summoned her lightsaber to her hands once again. She fell on top of her hated enemy with what Naruto recognized as the Falling Leaf technique. Crimson met emerald in a clash of sparks as Jedi and Sith interlocked blades. Naruto could feel enhanced strength coming from the petite Twi'lek as she tried to push him back, but Naruto's natural strength was more than enough to hold her.

He stared into her eyes filled with rage and said. "Good, Yadira. Good! You've learnt to delve into your hate! Now take the final step and strike me down…if you can!"

With the Knight's mind now corrupted by self-doubt, anger, grief and hatred, she let herself be goaded and let out a deafening scream as she put all her strength into one last push against her opponent. "DIEEEEEE!"

Grinning triumphantly at pushing her over the edge, Naruto blocked her and drove his fist into her gut with enough strength to fracture her lower rib. The action caused Yadira double over with a mixture of pain and the urge to vomit. Before she could follow up with either of those sensations, Naruto chopped her neck, causing her to fall onto the ground unconscious.

The fight was over. And now, he had a new toy to play with. **(2)**

 **With the general**

Naruto arrived on the scene with his new acquisition unconscious and promptly slung over his shoulder. Everyone there stared at him for a second but turned away. Knowing better than to question the decisions of a Sith. All of the troopers had their rifles aimed at the general.

"You can put aside your weapons. I won't try to run." The portly, balding man wheezed. "Besides, I doubt I'd make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out."

"How did you get injured?" Naruto enquired.

"Unlucky. Caught in your ship's attack. I'm told the wounds aren't fatal, but that doesn't help the pain." The General replied defeatedly. "I was a general in the Imperial Military Service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?"

For a moment, Naruto was motivated to cut him down then and there. But logic and common sense held him back. Keeping him alive would benefit the empire better than dead now. "Why would you betray the Empire? You were a servant of the Sith Empire. You should have been honored to obey." Naruto asked.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. If you'd hear what both sides are plotting, you wouldn't be eager to restart this war." He sounded panicked and desperate now. "They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets. Missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds and annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy's seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it's too late to stop it, the so-called peace is already lost."

Naruto scoffed. Conflict was a natural part of life, a law of the universe. Everlasting peace is and always was a lie. Naruto decided he would let the General wallow in despair. "I've heard enough."

"Yes. I shouldn't expect you'd care." The General. "You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?"

"We'll bring you to our ship. From there, you'll be transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody." Naruto stated.

"Where I'll be tortured or executed, or at best placed in a cell for the rest of my life. Still, there's nowhere in the galaxy where I could truly hide. I will follow you." The General held his head low.

"Don't consider it a mercy. It's not," Naruto said as he turned to the men.

"Alright men, let's hurry back to the ships. Triple Time it!" Naruto commanded.

"Aye, milord!" The party chorused.

As everyone boarded the ships a few minutes later, Naruto contacted Captain Sylas via his holo-communicator. "Captain Sylas. Prepare a holding cell, we have the General alive and in custody."

"Captain Sylas here. Information acknowledged. Congratulations are in order. I'm sure the droid and Grand Moff Kilran will be pleased to have the General alive. As soon as you're aboard, we'll jump to lightspeed. Republic reinforcements could still arrive any minute. Sylas out."

 **Black Talon**

The trip back was bumpy but otherwise uneventful. What remained of the starfighter squadron were able to cover their retreat and everyone managed to return to the ship. The General was put in a cell and Yadira was placed in a stasis field to keep her from waking up and using her powers. After that matter was settled, the four went back to the bridge.

"Congratulations are in order, my lords. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly." Sylas smiled.

Before she could say any further, NR-02 interjected. "Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?"

Sylas nodded. "Put the Grand Moff through."

"Opening channel now." NR-02 beeped. Immediately, the projection of Kilran's scarred face materialized.

"Well," Kilran exclaimed with a satisfied. "How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the Black Talon. The droid's been keeping me apprised of you work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"

"Well enough. The Brentaal Star is disabled, the Jedi Knights on board are dead, and we have the General in custody." Naruto said.

"You should be proud." The Moff replied. "This is one of many operations we've been conducting across the galaxy; it's a new beginning to the war. The General was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had: a defector! And you've snatched him form enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure you and your compatriots are rewarded."

"In that case, go ahead and spread the word of our success. The name of Naruto Uzumaki shall be one of fear and respect." Naruto said.

"I'll make sure your heroism is mentioned when I report to the other Moffs and your masters." Kilran replied bemusedly. "But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the home world, and you can see for yourselves what you've been fighting for. It should be inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey. Kilran out."

Once the projection dematerialized, Naruto turned and walked back to his quarters. It had been a long day and he wanted to sleep.

As Naruto lay there, he thought of Vaylin and her innocent smile. ' _Soon, Vaylin. One day soon, I'll be strong enough to free you from your father.'_

 **Chapter End**

 **1\. Naruto has the power to see and influence Shatterpoints.**

 **2\. Yadira will be turned into Darth Talon.  
**


	5. Dromund Kaas

**Nightmare of the Empire 5**

The **Black Talon** arrived in Dromund Kaas without further incident. The Black Talon docked onto one of the orbital platforms surrounding Dromund Kaas space. From there, Naruto and Vette left the ship behind them for good, together with the General in cuffs, escorted by two marines and his new Jedi acquisition Yadira Ban, who was frozen in carbonite since she was still a flight risk.

Soon, they reached Dromund Kaas spaceport. The Sith and Twilek left the marines to transport the general to prison so he could be tortured and interrogated and the frozen Jedi to Darth Baras. They passed through customs with ease and soon were met by a lanky, balding man who waved at them exaggeratedly from a distance before running towards them.

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you." The freckled man squeaked excitedly. "You radiate power, my lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed."

Sith and Twi'lek shared a look. The man had clearly lost more than a few marbles. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. Vette wondered what could have happened that made him behave so strangely, while Naruto figured he had been tortured to the breaking point and had somehow managed to keep his sanity barely intact to be of use to his master.

"So, I'm met. Now what?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras." The man bowed as low as he could. "He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously."

"I do not require a guide." Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You can just tell me what else Baras ordered you to brief me about. And be quick. Your ability to keep breathing is now dependent on how long I can tolerate you and your groveling."

"Right, you don't have to tell me twice, your greatness." The meek man replied disappointedly. "Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you're ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers."

He then paused and darted his eyes between the floor and Naruto. After a moments hesitation, he asked. "You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?"

"He knows a fucking lie when he hears one." He replied, his disdain for the pathetic wretch clear in his voice while rolling his eyes.

"A lie?" The slave asked in confusion. "B-u-But I though I performed the task with complete commitment. Is that…not so, Lord?"

"You dare question me!?" Naruto angrily said, his patience with the groveling fool wearing thin, as he blasted the pathetic wretch with blue Sith Lightning for a few seconds, the meek slaves screams filling the air.

Naruto let up as the meek slave pulled himself to his feet, whimpering as he did. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic wretch. Before I really lose my temper and kill you where you stand."

The man scrambled away before he was tortured again.

"Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas could use some pest control." Vette exclaimed. "I'm glad you didn't kill him, but why blast him?"

"His incessant groveling got on my nerves." Naruto scoffed. "I hope others in Baras' operation have a little more backbone. Otherwise, he won't be the only one getting blasted with Lightning."

"Somehow I doubt he's the only one." Vette replied with a little smile.

 **Kaas City**

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas," Vette breathed. "where freedom goes to die, and legends are forced on the galaxy."

"Funny, didn't think you to be the poetic type." Naruto said as the pair exited the space port. Immediately they were presented with an expanse of rainforest on all sides.

"Just calling them as I see 'em, Naruto." She quipped.

Not wasting any time, they took an airspeeder taxi service, which flew high enough to avoid the Yozusks and Gundarks which plagued the rain forest around Kaas City, but low enough below where the branches of the humongous trees rested, which protected the vehicle from lightning strikes.

Soon enough, the speeder exited the thick jungles and entered through the main gates of Kaas city. To say that the city was impressive was a great disservice. The city was a marvel of civil engineering, that it was a wonder that the entire place managed to be built with the constant lightning strikes and the extremely uneven and dangerous terrain.

The speeder slowed down as it neared a platform, which was close directly across a chasm from the citadel, but suddenly it lurched forward and it flew out and over the chasm towards the Citadel. Vette subconsciously clung onto Naruto in fear of them falling to their deaths.

When she realized that they weren't going to die horrible deaths via a crashing speeder, she quickly let go of Naruto and blushed furiously, as she had clung to her secret crush. Naruto himself simply smirked and chuckled while the Twi'lek mumbled "It's not funny."

After landing at the Sith Sanctum speeder platform, the pair got off and stood before the monstrous, triple towered monster of a building that dominated over every other building within the city. The citadel composed of three spires with the Sith sanctum in the middle being the tallest.

The left spire belonged to the Mandalorian Enclave, which was the most recent addition to the Sith's Citadel by the time of the Cold War and where Bounty Hunters congregated every year for competition in the Great Hunt.

The spire on the right was older and was said to be the headquarters of the Empire's infamous Imperial Intelligence division.

Sith and slave stepped into the sanctum. The air in the Sith Sanctum was dry compared to the humidity outside. It didn't help that there was were bright lights everywhere, something which contrasted the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the planet.

"Wow, nice lights. Walk in here, you get instantly blinded." Vette groaned.

"Get used to it." Naruto replied, not a break in his step. "We'll be visiting this place often from now on."

"Wow... great." She deadpanned. "Y'know, I'm a city girl, but there's something about this place that rubs me wrong."

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting Dromund Kaas to be all sunshine and rainbows?" Naruto asked with no small hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." The Twi'lek snipped.

"You just did." Naruto smirked as he slapped her ass playfully.

"Damn it! Why do you have to be so witty?!" Vette grumbled while trying to hide her blush from him.

They entered Baras' chambers as a few guards and low-level officials stationed around the corridors conducting their business. Stepping into his office, Naruto gave a customary bow, even though his master's back was turned.

"Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable." Baras said.

"Did it just get considerably colder?" Vette whispered as she shuddered in trepidation.

"Hush, Vette!" Naruto hissed, and she promptly kept her mouth shut.

"I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you." Baras noted interestedly.

"Yes she does, master. I've realized she can be quite useful and _entertaining,_ most of the time." Naruto replied with a smirk, but it disappeared quickly as he returned to a serious expression. "I do apologize for the delay in arrival, master. I do not know if you were informed but-"

"I know all about the General and the Brentaal Star, my apprentice." Baras interrupted. "In fact, I already received word before Grand Moff Kilran even contacted me. Either way, not many run-of-the-mill acolytes who just passed their trials would have pulled off what you did against such undermining odds."

"You flatter me, Lord Baras. I was only doing my duty in serving the Empire." Naruto replied.

"Don't be so humble, apprentice!" The Sith Lord boasted. "The success of the mission only serves to eliminate any doubts I still had about you! To know that my apprentice has not only the skill, but also the strength and tactical knowledge to navigate through such situations puts me at ease. Kilran has already routed your rewards to your account."

"Thank you, master. I look forward to the next assignment." Naruto replied. He had to be more careful now that his own master had put tabs on him.

"I would like to know more about the mission in detail at a later time. So, submit your report to me by the end of the day. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Baras exclaimed. "I trust you've been acquainting yourself with your new environment. Did my minion point you in the right direction?"

"All I can say about him is that he's a dutiful servant who lives to serve you." The apprentice replied, leaving about the fact that he blasted him with lightning.

"A properly beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy." The master nodded in satisfaction, while Vette gave a disgusted look. "Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally."

The last sentence perked Naruto up considerably. "Is it now? Well, you can definitely trust that I'll use **_good judgement_** , master."

Only Vette knew what that meant. ' _Oh joy, more sexual harassment from Naruto and abuse of authority to come.'_

"I'm sure you will, Apprentice." Baras chuckled darkly. "If there's one thing you need to know about me, apprentice, is that I am first and foremost a spymaster of sorts."

Baras walked around his table and towards his apprentice. "I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Empire , Republic and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes and ears everywhere."

Naruto stood impassively. He realized that by observing Baras, he could learn much about the structure of power in the Sith Empire and how to accumulate that power for oneself, which would put him closer to his own goals. Starting with his own spies.

"So which am I? A finger, eye or ear?" The apprentice questioned.

"You are more than all of them combined." Baras replied. "You are the fist. My enforcer; Deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. And it's time for you to earn your keep, apprentice."

With a wave of his hand, a holographic map with a highlighted location materialized above his desk. "A military transport is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner."

Naruto raised a brow. It was too simple an errand for an enforcer. Unless…

"The fact that you are sending me, means that you expect trouble." The apprentice deduced.

"Yes, apprentice. We must always assume that we are being plotted against. Especially when the stakes are high." Baras replied. "The importance of this prisoner cannot be overstated. Go to the cargo port now and stay sharp. You are dismissed."

With that, Naruto bowed and the pair quickly left. For some reason, Vette preferred the humid air environment outside compared to the Sanctum. They took the airspeeder back to the city and hurried to the landing pad in the cargo port. They made it just in time as the transport landed and its crew were unloading the cargo.

"All right, men. Let's hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to Lord Baras." An officer barked, which Naruto assumed was Commander Lanklyn.

The pair walked right up to the officer while his back was turned. He didn't seem to be spatially aware as Lanklyn didn't react to the Sith standing right behind him. So, Vette decided to have some fun with him.

"Hey, Captain Oblivious. Boo!" She shouted.

"ARGH! Oh, oh my!" Lanklyn jumped as he spun with a hand to his holster, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "I-I my lord, I didn't see you enter. Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party."

"I'm Naruto, Baras' new apprentice and enforcer." Naruto quipped. "And for the record, you don't decide such things, Lord Baras does. I'm here to make sure you do your job, and with the way I managed to sneak up on you without you noticing, anyone working for one of my master's rivals could have killed you and gotten away with his precious cargo."

"With all due respect milord, I hardly think your presence is necessary." Lanklyn replied dismissively. "My men and I have performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Baras. The prisoner is frozen in carbonite, so it's not like he's a flight risk. And this is friendly territory. Surely we're safe here."

"You work for Lord Baras, so you should know he never takes things for chance." Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously as he held out his hand and let lightning spark across his fingertips. "Leave the figuring to him and do as he says."

"Y-yes, my lord. Whatever you say." Lanklyn snapped to attention in panic, afraid Naruto might shock him, and spun round to avert Naruto's gaze. "L-let's get this oversized block of ice to your master."

Within minutes the hatch opened, and two marines led said carbonite-frozen man out onto the platform. They were making ready to leave when Naruto suddenly sensed a threat coming up behind them. Vette seemed to notice it as well and slowly put her hands onto her holstered pistols. Both drew/activated their weapons and pointed them at the would-be aggressor.

"Not so fast." A lanky man with greasy hair and another thug behind him walked up to them with their own weapons drawn. "My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave."

Naruto scoffed. "My master sends me expecting trouble and all I get is a few street rats? You wouldn't even be a decent warmup, so much as a light stretch of my muscles."

Naruto smirked as his comment seemed to irritate the man, throwing him off balance.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." He reasserted, trying to take control of the situation but failing miserably. "I'm here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives as well, is up to you."

Before anyone could respond, another group of thugs appeared. Led by a hulking Houk who looked at the lanky man with utter disdain.

"Lookie lookie, if it ain't Slestack." The alien boomed. "Your master be wanting the froze man too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine."

Naruto suddenly had an idea. Oh, this was going to be gold!

"You two know each other?" The Sith commented.

And as expected, the man now known as Slestack took the bait. " To know TuMarr is to hate Tumarr."

"That go true for you too, Slestack." Tumarr growled. "If you don't flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird."

Vette sniggered at the lopsided idiom. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?"

"You said it." Naruto replied.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool!" Lanklyn hissed from behind them. "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do, my Lord?"

"These gent's look reasonable." Naruto said calmly. "We'll reason with them."

"TuMarr and his mates can't even fucking spell reasonable." Slestack continued their verbal sparring.

"All me got to able to spell is KILL. K-Y-Y-Y-L." TuMarr said, his stupidity on full display.

"He convinced me," Naruto giddly said, "I think TuMarr can kill you, Slestack."

"Very amusing." Slestack acknowledged. "I do relish the opportunity to be rid of TuMarr and his thugs. So, I'll be with you in a moment, instigator."

What happened next was a hilarious exchange of gunfire the entire landing party had ever seen. The Houk threw a low-powered grenade that caused Slestack and his men to run for cover. Houk and the man beside him laughed, but the man was suddenly shot dead by a sniper who was positioned above the cargo containers behind Slestack. The large alien quickly drew his pistol and shot the sniper in the head with surprising accuracy. Eventually, both sides were running away from each other's blaster fire.

"Well done! While they fight, my men and I will deliver the prisoner to Lord Baras." Lanklyn spoke gratefully. "Thank you for buying us time, my lord."

The landing party quickly made a break for it during a short lull in the fighting. While they ran, the last of Slestack's men fell. But the lanky human managed to return fire and hit Houk and his last surviving henchman too. Slestack turned around and tried to fire upon the escaping party, but was ultimately shot in the back by the dying Houk as a last act of defiance.

Needless to say, the masters of TuMarr and Slestack were greatly disappointed indeed.

 **Back in Baras's chambers**

"Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port." Baras said as he debriefed his apprentice. "Apparently there are more eyes on us than even I thought. But no matter. I have what I want, and this frozen man will give me the answers I need."

"Answers to what though, master?" Naruto questioned.

"Recently, I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams; a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base." Baras explained. He gestured towards the block of carbonite. "This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shaddaa; one of my invisibles. The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately my untraceable spy who has left no footprints and no trail is almost exposed. It makes me furious!"

"The spy didn't slip up, then?" Naruto asked.

"No. I checked and rechecked his methods and past records. My spy made no mistakes." Baras dismissed. "I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat. Now, while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents."

"No rest for the wicked I guess." Vette muttered.

"Go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. I'll send the coordinates to your holo-map" Baras briefed. "Commander Pritch is stationed there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you."

"Understood, master." Naruto bowed.

"Good. Now… I must tend to the torturing of this miserable Republic agent. Waste no time. I have more for you to do once this is complete. Dismissed."

Sith and Twi'lek exited the Sanctum and made their way to the designated coordinates. A quick taxi ride brought them to a Mandalorian outpost, then they made their way up the dirt slope into the walled compound where a military encampment was present.

"Greetings, my lord!" A guard said as he snapped to attention. "Lord Drowl is in charge of this encampment and he has ordered me to direct any members of the Sith to his command tent immediately. Please follow me!"

Sith and slave gave each other a bemused expression.

Naruto waved his hand in front of the guard and told him, "I already spoke with Lord Drowl."

"Yes, my lord." The solider said monotonously.

"Now, be on your way, soldier." Naruto dismissed as he and Vette snuck away after Naruto used the Force to make them both invisible. He had to basically hold her firmly against his chest.

"What was that?" Vette asked.

"Force Persuasion. Useful for not dealing with useless shit." Naruto said as he turned to her and cupped her chin. "Don't worry, you don't have to fear me ever using that on you."

"T-Thanks," Vette said with a blush at how close she was to him.

The pair traveled through a narrow pass which eventually reached the colossus construction site and a smaller imperial outpost. Some skirmishing was going on across the bridge which crossed over a deep chasm and connected the outpost to the construction site.

"Just when you thought there weren't enough big statues on this planet." Vette commented offhandedly. "One day, I want a statue erected of me. Don't even pretend I'm alone on that one."

"Most Sith are arrogant and full of themselves. The day I want a statue of myself is the day I become one of them. I'm not crazy like them." Naruto said.

"Wel… You do _act_ sort of insane sometimes." Vette joked. "You know that right?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Naruto deadpanned.

"YOU JUST DID!" Vette shouted triumphantly. "BOOM! HAHA! Had it both way- OUCH!"

Vette rubbed the spot on her forehead where Naruto flicked it. "No regrets!"

"Quiet you." Naruto growled, kicking himself mentally for letting Vette one-up him. "Commander Pritch is over there."

Said commander pranced enthusiastically over to the pair before snapping to attention and greeting him.

"Commander Pritch, at your service my lord." The man said cheerfully. "Lord Baras informed me you'd be paying us a visit. I'm prepared to offer full assistance!"

"Well, aren't you a good little soldier?" Naruto said sarcastically, to Vette's amusement.

"Lord Baras has always found me so, Lord." Pritch agreed, taking no offense at all. Either he truly took it as a compliment, or he had proverbially thick skin. "Permit me to update you on the situation here. There's been much unrest in these parts recently, my lord. Capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves."

"Yes, I've been made aware of this." Naruto sighed. "With an imbecile like Lord Drowl in charge, I can see why all of you can't deal with upstart slaves."

"The slaves have been giving the forces sent to deal with them fits." Pritch said. "I'm not part of that duty, my lord."

The commander then leant in close and whispered. "What no one knows is that Lord Baras orchestrated the insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals, and he wants his involvement kept secret. Now the slave captains who led the revolt are threatening to expose Baras's involvement unless they receive more potent weapons. Lord Baras wants you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve."

Naruto facepalmed, much to Pritch's confusion. So this was caused by his own master! Wasting precious resources on petty feuds instead of bettering the Empire…was stupidity that really grinded on Naruto's gears. In instances like this, he would prefer the Knights of Zakuul or the Scions over the Sith. At least they didn't do stupid shit like this. Partly because the Knights and Scions weren't allowed to have that kind of power.

Not that he was going to tell Pritch or Baras about that.

Naruto reeled his mind back to the situation at hand. "Are there any other options we can consider? Simply killing them may cause the entire rebellion to come to a swift end, and Lord Baras clearly want's this rebellion to continue. I don't think violence is the right answer to this situation."

Pritch got into a thinking pose. "Well, I suppose. Many of the slave captains are former criminals with ties to the underworld. In fact, there have been some that have been selling their fellow slaves to the black market to continue funding the operation. If their followers found out, they'd be furious!With proof that they are selling their own people back into slavery, I could blackmail the slave captains to stop blackmailing Lord Baras."

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched his chin. "Blackmailing blackmailers. Sound poetic."

"I bet they keep records of their transactions." Pritch continued. "If you rifle the slave captain's footlockers and find proof, I can to use it against them."

"It's worth a try." Naruto agreed.

"The slave captains have their home base around the unfinished colossus. I'll await any proof you salvage from the slave captain's belongings." Pritch nodded.

 **Afterwards**

Once again, the pair managed to infiltrate the construction site easily. After the skirmish on the bridge ended, they waited until night-time and used the cover of darkness to creep over the bridge and enter without anyone being the wiser. Naruto used the Force to conceal his presence while Vette covered him from higher ground.

He found the logs, but was discovered by a patrol. Before he could ignite his lightsaber, however, Vette already took all of them down with well-placed shots with her pistols.

They were back at the outpost before the night was done.

"My lord, you're back." Pritch exclaimed as they approached him. "So did you find anything?"

"The slave captains had log books, thankfully." Naruto said as he handed them over.

After flipping through them, Pritch nodded and smiled. "Most impressive, my lord. I can see why Lord Baras has such faith in you. With this, I can threaten to expose them to their subordinates. If the slave captains don't want to be torn limb from limb, they'll stop blackmailing Lord Baras. I must say, my lord, its inspiring to experience your work first hand. I'll inform Lord Baras that the situation's been handled."

"Good. C'mon Vette. Let's go." Naruto waved his slave to follow him.

 **Lord Baras's Chambers**

When the pair returned to Baras' chambers, they were met with yelling, screaming and the sound of force lightning being used. Strapped to the interrogation table was the thawed-out Republic agent screaming his guts out, thrashing and convulsing while Baras blasted chain after chain of electricity from the tips of his fingers.

"I-I don't care what you do. Break my bones, burn my flesh. I'll tell you nothing!" The brown-haired man shouted in open defiance.

"I will not be DENIED!" Baras growled as he threw another barrage at him.

"Ah! Argh! G-g-g-g-go s-s-s-s-s-spit, you m-m-m-monster!" The agent cursed even while he was being electrocuted to death.

"I didn't know bodies could bend like that. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Vette whispers, feeling the urge to vomit her lunch.

"Turn away and spare yourself. You don't have to see this." Naruto instructed, which Vette promptly did so without complaint.

Baras stopped his tirade and turned to meet his protégé. "Ah, apprentice, you've returned. Commander Pritch confirmed that the slaves have been silenced. Good. I'm still trying to extract the information I need from this Republic agent. He's much more resilient than most."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Naruto suggested.

"All I require is time. Just leave me to my work." Baras assured. "Even as I brutalize him, I twist the Force to keep him alive and magnify every sensation."

"I have another important task for you." Baras briefed. "It involves a renegade Sith Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet with my apprentice Dri'kill Ba'al. He's my covert operative in Grathan's compound. Ba'al claims to have made a key discovery."

"I thought I was your only apprentice." Naruto raised a brow. "That makes Ba'al my rival."

"Try to tolerate him long enough to get the details and conclude your business there." The Darth commanded. "Grathan's presence is useful to me, so I don't want him killed, just crippled. Find out what Ba'al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs."

"Do as he instructs?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't going to bow to another Sith of the same level as he was. "Is your other apprentice above me in the pecking order?"

"I'm sure he views himself as your better, but he has merely been here longer." Baras replied offhandedly. "Go now. Return to me once this business has been concluded. I should have the information from him by then."

Turning to the poor prisoner, Baras summoned his rage once again. "Now then, Republic wretch, where were we? Oh yes…"

Baras blasted the agent with another barrage of lightning and the prisoner convulsed and screamed once again. "TELL. ME. WHAT. I WISH. TO. KNOW!"

"Let's go Vette. My ears are starting to hurt." Naruto said.

"Yeah you said it." The Twi'lek agreed, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the sound and failing miserably.

 **Kaas City**

The pair passed by Kaas city's market place as they made their way to Grathan's estate. There, a huge hologram appeared as they walked past which caught their attention.

"You! Yes, you there! You are a powerful figure on the galactic stage. Powerful figures attract powerful enemies." The holographic man advertised. "Shield yourself from your enemies. Broaden your sphere of influence. Wield your prosperity as a weapon. Accomplish all of this and more with Strongholds."

"Procure a location from across the galaxy to construct your new power base." It continued. "Adorn your Stronghold in stunning opulence and immerse yourself in gratification as the seething resentment and abject fear of your adversaries wash over you."

"Be ever in service to the Empire. Show your worth. Brandish your power. Secure a Stronghold now!"

When the hologram disappeared. Vette turned and looked at Naruto with a grin on her face. "Say… what do you think about this?"

"Vette. I have no need for… this _Stronghold._ " Naruto spat the word out as if it was poison. His lifestyle had been very Spartan growing up. He only bought and took what he needed. Opulence was pointless and to Naruto, was weakness.

"Come on!" Vette whined. "It's not like we have a place to stay anyway, and Grathan's estate is far out in the jungle! We can afford to wait until sun up before we head out."

" _We?_ " Naruto raised a brow.

"Ah…well, you I mean. I've seen how many credits you have. You can certainly afford it." Vette replied sheepishly. "But anyway, we're gonna be here for a long while and you need an area for yourself to sleep and a place to store all our stuff, which is still in the cargo port by the way. Don't tell me you're gonna sleep out in the rain? Under a tent? On a lowly soldier's camping bed? Your royal Sith ass can't handle it, I bet."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. Vette did make some good points. It was late, and he didn't feel like sleeping out in the cold, wet weather. Procuring an adequately sized apartment would allow him some personal space for a good rest, a shower and to store his belongings, especially Tulak Hord's holocron. He also needed to thaw out his frozen Jedi prisoner and somehow keep her in a separate room so he bring her under thrall, so to speak.

"Alright then." Naruto relented. "But I'll be the one doing the picking! No questions asked!"

"No questions from me. Yes sir-ee!" Vette smiled excitedly. "But you didn't say I couldn't give some suggestions!"

"Ugh." Naruto rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night.

What he did not realize that his life was about to change again.

 **Chapter End**


	6. Grathan and the Revanites

**Naruto Nightmare of the Empire**

 **Chapter 6: Grathan and the Revanites  
**

Vette walked up to the restroom of Naruto's new Stronghold, though he prefers to call it an oversized apartment, to her amusement. Naruto bought one and they had their stuff moved in to the place so it was not sitting in the cargo hold at the space port. Naruto had also bought more than a few lockers with special dna, eye, voice activation, and blood scans, so he could, in his words, ' _protect his most important assets'._ Whatever that means. He also had a interrogation room set up and put the carbonite jedi in their to unfreeze later, when he had time.

Not that Vette was complaining. A Shower, bed and sanctuary away from the constant rain and 'doom and gloom' atmosphere of the planet was something Vette would never complain about, though there was one thing.

Naruto had only gotten a single Queen Size bed so far. Said that he didn't need all that _'stupid opulence that the dumbass in the holovid kept babbling on about in his sales pitch'_. He didn't even get a couch. His way teasing her since there was literally no where else to sleep and she had to basically sleep next to him. When she did, he pulled her close, pressing her back and ass against the wall of durasteel hard muscle that made up his chest and abs, not to mention she got an idea of what he was packing _down south._

Sighing, as it was not all bad, she opened the door only to be met with Naruto walking out, his hair wet and he was drying his hair off with his towel, so nothing was covering his lower regions and she saw just how big he was. And he wasn't even hard!

Naruto seemed to finally notice Vette and said nonchalantly, "Hey Vette. Have a good sleep?"

 _'That fricking exhibitionist! He's doing this on purpose!'_ Vette shouted in her mind as she clenched the towel that hugged her own more petite form, so it didn't fall off as she failed to cover the blush that was make her blue skin even darker. "U-Um, yeah. Great s-sleep. Totally slept like a b-baby," Vette stuttered as she could not focus on anything except the image of how hot her secret crush was, even as she turned away.

"Maybe next time, you should knock first." Naruto said nonchalantly, teasing as her further.

"I'm huge- I MEAN, I'm sorry!" She as turned around in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled as he finally covered himself up. "You can look now. I'm decent."

Vette slowly turned around, thinking he was teasing her again, but no. He was covered up.

"Anyway jokes aside, we need to head to Grathan's estate and go deal with whatever issue has come up. Don't take too long," Naruto said as he walked away to get dressed.

As Vette entered the shower, she tried and failed to get images of his hot, naked glory out of her head.

 **1 Hour Later**

Naruto and Vette exited the speeder as they landed near Grathan's estate. Naruto now saw why this was a problem. Grathan's estate was in the middle of a chasm, meaning it was isolated and the bridge was the only way to get there. That part was easy.

What wasn't easy was the fact that Grathan had over 350 soldiers under his direct command, defending the fortified compound that was basically a fortress, and more than 30 lesser Sith serving him as guards. Assaulting this place almost certainly required you to be a Sith.

"Hey, you," Naruto heard a man's voice behind him. He looked to the trees and his eyes made out someone's figure. "Yes, you."

Naruto decided to see what this was and Vette trailed behind him. It was a young male sith dressed in grey and red sith armor. "You walk as though you own the planet. Perhaps someday you will."

The Sith then introduced himself as Naruto and Vette entered the shadows of the tree's. "I am Sandor, the apprentice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services."

Naruto already had one Darth telling him what to do. He didn't need two, so he said, "If your master needs me, he can come to me himself."

"My Master prefers to work in the shadows. But do not doubt his power or his ability to reward those capable of gaining power and prestige in a society weened on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn respect, if not love.," Sandor said.

"I need infiltrators to eliminate and enemy of the Sith. You would serve well." Sandor said to Naruto's annoyance.

"I serve only myself. I suggest you learn that quickly." Naruto warned.

"Apologies. I chose my words poorly, but you are needed." Sandor apologized as he sensed that Naruto was many times stronger than him. "Our enemy is the Order of Revan. A cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years they have been secretly recruiting anyone they can to their cause, including high-ranking military officers, Mandalorian's and even Sith Lords."

"If they're so secret, how did you learn of them?" Naruto asked the obvious.

"My master and I have spent years researching them. Together, we have exposed many." Sandor explained. "Instead of following the Emperor and Dark Council, the Revanites follow the teaching's of a long dead Sith Lord who was tainted by Jedi ways. We need to find their leader so we can kill him and cut off the head of the Revanites. I know how to get you and your slave inside, but to find the Leader, you will have to earn their trust."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Present these tokens to the man guarding the gate to the encampment. Pass their trials and earn an audience with the leader. Learn who the leader is, then return here. And you shall your reward." Sandor said as he handed them to Naruto.

Naruto thought since he was in the jungle, Baras would not be able to track him. Plus, something about Revan interested him. For some reason, just hearing the name stirred Naruto's desire for knowledge, and something deeper that he didn't seem to recognize.

"Are we really just gonna trust this guy, Naruto?" Vette asked once they were out of earshot. "He seemed to be missing a few marbles."

"Yes, I thought that as well." Naruto said. "However, if the Revanites are a threat, then they must be dealt with. Besides, I want to learn more about them."

Naruto and Vette, after searching for an hour in the jungle, finally found the encampment hidden near a mountain and deep within the jungle.

They approached the man guarding the gate. He addressed them with sympathy. "Did you lose your way in the jungle? I'm terribly sorry about that but we do not have any food or water we can spare. And strangers are not exactly welcome in this place. I'm sorry, but you'll have to turn back."

"We came here looking for you guys, genius." Vette said as she held out a token.

"Pardon my witty friend, but she has a point. We came here to join the Order of Revan." Naruto said as he held out a token as well.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are-" Dzoun paused as he saw the tokens. "Ah, you both have tokens. Someone must have placed great faith in you two."

Dzoun spread his arms out in a welcoming manner and said, "Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new lives."

"Wow, he sure changed his tune." Vette joked.

"Why all the secrecy?" Naruto asked.

"I apologize if I seemed hostile, but it's important to protect the Order from those that seek to destroy us. The Token is proof that you can be trusted." Dzoun explained. "This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan. Once a Jedi, who grew into a Sith, and then something more."

"Could you perhaps clarify what your meaning?" Naruto asked.

"As a Jedi, Revan was a great warrior who slaughtered entire armies. As a Sith, he trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually, Jedi and Sith turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, he was reborn."

"How do you mean when you say reborn? Was he given new purpose or did he literally return from death?" Naruto asked, as he did not know anything about Darth Revan.

"Revan was stripped of power, of life, and his memories. And left to rot. And even still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan defeated both Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although his life ended here, the Master preserved the teachings of that life so we may learn from them." Dzoun said.

"I am ready to learn." Naruto said and Vette followed suit.

"Revan mastered the light and dark side. The ways of war and peace. We devote ourselves to walking a similar path. Around you, you will find instructors –Revanites who have spent years recovering Darth Revan's works. Speak with them. Complete your trials and then return to me, so that the Master may give you your final lessons." Dzoun said.

Naruto and Vette looked and asked around for a bit before they came across Jhorval, an elderly man who handles one of the trials.

"Come here. Come Closer." He told them. "You two are among the initiates who seek to join the order. And that is good. But tell me something. You are here to join the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?"

That shocked Naruto and Vette though Naruto hid it better. "Um, I like my head where it's at, thank you very much." Vette said nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"Don't mind her, she's just a bit put off that you would ask that up front. We don't quite understand what you meant, Elder." Naruto said, aplogizing for Vette.

"Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of Death, just as Revan died at the hands of the Jedi and Sith." Jhorval explained. "You see, death freed Revan. Left him unbound by his past oaths and promises, and paved the way for his ascension. Will death free you from your past?"

Naruto adopted a thoughtful expression as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I won't deny it. My past…it defines me. Drives me even."

"Then your trial will be more difficult than most." Jhorval said before he pointed to a 3 mile long path that led outside the camp. "Before us lies a path. A path that leads to a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path and are devoured by the beasts that live in the cave. But those that reach the end are reborn. Remade."

"I think we understand." Vette said.

"The path is here. The Cave…the cave will be more trying. Go there and free yourselves from the lives you've left. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn. All of it will be washed away. It will be terrifying yet it will be glorious. When the deed is done, return to me." Jhorval then dismissed them.

Naruto and Vette walked down the 3 mile path. About a mile out from the camp, they were immediately assaulted by a pack of Vine Cats.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed and raised his hand. He then twisted it 180 degrees, breaking the necks of all the Vine Cats at once.

Naruto and Vette continued onward. They entered the cave an hour later and were met with a gundark.

"Vette," Naruto signaled and the twilek did not need to be told twice. She pulled out her blasters and fired a volley of blaster shots into it's face, killing it.

They then walked up a set of steps to an altar. The giant masked figure was statue dedicated to Revan.

Vette looked around to make sure no Gundarks came up behind them while Naruto meditated on the Dark Side for a few minutes. All of a sudden, fire lit themselves on the pyres of each side of the altar and the fire surrounded them, blocking their exit.

"Um, Naruto. I don't like this." Vette said. She then looked to the exit and saw Revan walk through the flames toward them. "Naruto, am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming. I see him too." He said as Revan walked past them, disappearing.

Naruto was then blasted by purple lightning from the statue.

"Naruto!" Vette shouted in worry before she was blasted too. Their vision failing as pain lead to the darkness that claimed them.

 **3 hours later**

Vette and Naruto woke back up in cots inside a tent in the Revanite camp.

"Naruto," Vette asked as her eyes widened and she saw Naruto waking up, rubbing his head as he did.

"Naruto!" Vette shouted as she threw her arms around him tightly in a hug. Naruto was taken off guard and fell back as she hugged him. A few minutes later, she seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped, moving away and covering up a blush.

"Didn't know you cared so much." He teased her.

"Of course I care about you, jerk. You're my only friend." Vette said as she crossed her arms and pouted cutely.

Naruto teased her a little more and he hugged her from behind and whispered huskily into ear, causing her to blush, "I don't think you hug your friends like that."

Naruto pulled away to Vette's disappointment. "But enough jokes for now. Let's go see the Elder." Naruto said as he got up.

They found him a few minutes later.

"You return, dripping with the blood of the womb. You are reborn. Your old lives, all that you were is dead. Buried in the cave." Jhorval intoned.

"What was that place? It was…strange." Vette said.

"Darth Revan's shrine." Jhorval said. "Every piece of his life that we have uncovered is inside the cave. It's the last thing initiates see before dying. Ell me how it feels. Your past left behind, unburdened by it's chains. How does it feel to be reborn?"

"It's surreal," Vette said.

Naruto felt different. He would never forget his past. He was defined by it. He would not change that or his promise he made to himself to save Vaylin. But…he felt different. Like he was…in balance. Before today, the darkness and rage burning inside his heart dominated him. He thought the Sith way and the Dark Side was the only way to gaining the power he needed. Now though, he felt both light and darkness within him equally. "Like for the first time, I feel in balance. I feel both Light and Dark Side equally."

"You both have done well for yourselves. And I am proud that you have begun your new lives as Revanites. Choosing Allegiance to us first of all. Take these gifts."

Jhroval gave them pendants that had the symbol of the Star Forge engraved on them. "Let them remind you of what you have become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong."

They left and walked around the camp until they were called over by a female Sith Pureblood.

"Initiates. I am Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord, I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master's name. You're so fortunate." She introduced herself.

"I decide when and where my blade falls." Naruto told Ladra coolly, earning a condescending smile from the woman.

"Of course, initiate but you'll find killing as a Revanite is more fulfilling than any reason you have killed before. I contemplate Revan's teachings as I execute intruders and heretics."

"But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials," Ladra continued, "Through Darth Revan's teachings and the Master's instruction, my mind is clear, as yours soon will be," Ladra eyed him appraisingly, Naruto raising an eyebrow at the gesture, "Every Revanite's initiation includes a trial of the past. A rite to bind the initiate to Revan. The one you two undergo will be very special."

"What is to be our trial then?" Naruto asked.

"You will find the mask of Darth Revan, the mask he wore after becoming Sith. It's a powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan."

Naruto realized he could use this to his advantage. As his former apprentice, Ladra would know the compounds layout.

"It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death! I will give it a place of honor here in the compound. A place where every initiate can see it." The woman continued on her insane rant.

"I will need the layout of the compound and where the mask is located if I am to find it." Naruto requested.

"But of course," Ladra drawled, "I'll send you the schematics. The mask is locked in one of the more secure vaults deep in the compound. You'll also have to speak with Torrun over there as well."

Ladra pointed to the man standing by an astromech droid. "He will need to ritually prepare you for contact with the mask. When your journey is done, bring the mask to me. Good luck, and welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master."

The droid beeped something before the mutton-chopped man looked up. "What have we here?" He wondered. "I don't usually get visits from initiates but they are welcome all the same."

"My name is Torrun," The mutton chopped man introduced, "Devoted servant of the Master and follower of the teaching's of Revan. How can I help you?"

"We're searching for Revan's mask." Vette said. "A certain lady said you could, uh, prepare us."

"So, _Ladra_ sent you," Torrun noted with a bit of distain in his voice. "She wants me to ritually prepare you two for contact with Revan's mask. A pointless ceremony."

"Well, aren't you the team player?" Vette noted sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, initiates. Ladra is as devoted to the Revanites as any of us. But she tends to take it too far sometimes. She is also obsessed with the Mask. She says that it talks to her." Torrun explained, "She wants the mask to represent all that Revan was, but he was more than Sith. He was also a Jedi before his rebirth."

"No disrespect meant to Ladra, but she doesn't seem to be in collection of all her marbles." Naruto apologetically said.

"Oh, none taken. Everyone in the camp knows it. There is often a fine line between devotion and just mindless obsession." Torrun said, to their relief. "It's tempting to seek answers and comfort in material objects. The problem is that Ladra will use the mask to represent that Revan was a being of only darkness."

The man gained a somber expression as he said, "I don't want the mask to become the sole focus of our order and corrupt it in the process. If you find it, please bring it to me. Myself and a few like-minded scholars will keep it safe."

"You don't exactly get nothing out of this," Vette called him out.

"I don't want the mask for myself, I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I'm sure Ladra promised a great reward for the mask. I can't match it, but I can promise that your trials will proceed smoothly, and you will have preserved the truth of the man the mask belonged to. Will you help me preserve the truth of Revan, or will you let Ladra overshadow and corrupt his memory with a Sith Relic?"

"I bet that mask would look good on you, Naruto." Vette joked, causing Naruto to snort.

"It may not be fit to wear after 300 years, but then again, anything is better than Ladra having it." Torrun said. "I don't really have to tell you to be careful, but may the Force be with you. May it keep you both Strong and guide your safe return to the order. Good luck."

"Let's go Vette." Naruto said as they walked off and made their trek back through the forest to the bridge connecting to Grathan's compound.

 **Grathan's compound**

As they approached the bridge, Vette asked, "So how are we getting inside? I'm guessing that we can't just walk right in."

"You're right. We'll have to fight our way in", Naruto replied.

Vette looked worried at his words. "I really hoped you weren't going to say that. That's an awful lot of guys in our way."

Naruto grinned back at Vette, "Danger only makes things more fun."

They faced no protest from the loyal Imperial soldier's and easily made their way through.

"I will take point. Cover my back", Naruto said.

"Roger, Roger," Vette sighed. The two made their way to the edge of the defenses.

It wasn't long before they met resistance. This was in the form of a squad of battle droids. These were easily disposed of. Naruto unleashed his blue Force Lightning, annihilating the droids with a single blast.

However, they were not given a chance to rest. For a squad of rogue Imperial soldiers approached and opened fire. Naruto raised his lightsaber, deflecting any shots that came his way. The soldiers were felled by well-placed headshots by Vette while the soldiers were entirely focused on Naruto.

They encountered no further resistance as they made their way into the middle of the compound, and turned right toward the main families estate, where the coordinates lead. However, this didn't last for long.

A pair of Sith confronted them. Both of them were warriors. Naruto grinned at this, finally a battle that would be worth his time. He drew his ancient lightsaber and charged forward.

The first warrior, a man wearing a suit of advanced armor, drew two purple lightsabers, slashing both downward at Naruto. At the last second, Naruto was able to block the attack, intercepting it with his own weapon. However, Naruto's second opponent had not remained idle. The warrior, a woman in black robes, stabbed at him with her single red blade. The attack never got close to the Sith apprentice. Lashing out with his foot, Naruto caught the woman on the wrist, kicking her arm away and put her off balance. Naruto parried the male warrior's attack away and Force Pushed him into a nearby wall.

Naruto then moved quickly as he grabbed and snapped the female's elbow against his shoulder, breaking it as she cried out in pain. He caught her lightsaber as it fell out of her hands, ignited the red blade and stabbed her in the chest with it. He pulled it out and let the corpse fall to the ground as he stalked toward the other warrior with two lightsabers in hand.

Naruto then leapt at the male warrior and brought both lightsabers down on him. The male warrior managed to block it but Naruto was not done. He swung his blades, knocking aside the man's own weapons with several strikes, until it created an opening and Naruto bisected the man at the waist. Pleased with himself, Naruto sheathed his own lightsaber then looked at the one he took from his opponent and the two purple ones of the male warrior. Naruto thought that 2 red lightsabers were not a true reflection of his more balanced approach to the Force now. So, he summoned the two purple lightsabers over to him, and clipped his three new trophies to his belt.

"I know you like lightsabers, but why do you need more?" Vette asked.

"I want to replace the old I got from Naga Sadow's tomb. The thing is old, and liable to fail at some point. I'm going to replace it. Plus, I want to use a different color for my new lightsaber, to better reflect my more enlightened view of the Force. I'm going to take the purple crystal out of one of them and use their spare parts to make a whole new lightsaber later." Naruto said.

Naruto pulled up his holomap and checked to see where Ba'al's office was. Seeing the building, he pointed to it for Vette. Motioning for Vette to follow after he put his hood up, they slipped into the building looking to see that there was a group of offices overlooking a warehouse floor, which was thankfully free of workers. The two of them moved silently up the stairs.

He walked past the first turning into the second, large and having only the essentials and several crates stacked in rows against the right-hand wall. Against the left wall was a computer console, a dark skinned and black haired Sith in red and purple armor working at the keyboard.

"You must be the operative Lord Baras sent," He said, turning to face him with an unimpressed scowl, "I thought he'd choose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage."

Naruto tilted his head, examining and then dismissing him as a fool. Oh, Naruto did not doubt that Ba'al was capable, otherwise their shared master wouldn't have placed him in Grathan's service. A spy's life was always in danger. But dealing with petty jealous could be exhausting.

"My master said you made a discovery on a potential weakness that Grathan has," Naruto prompted calmly, the left eye of his fellow apprentice twitching at Naruto's casual and apathetic dismissal of him.

"Fine, I'll rise above my discontent. For now," Ba'al growled, "Now listen. Locked away here, Grathan's been untouchable but Lord Baras wants to let him know he can be reached. And after a year undercover, I've discovered the way. Lord Grathan has a son!"

Naruto facepalmed, the sound of the loud slap echoing through the room. Seriously? That's **ALL** he found in a year!? He took back what he thought about Ba'al earlier. The punk was both an imbecile, and incompetent if that was **all** he could find in a year. "I suppose in another year, you'll finally have his shoe size." Naruto joked.

Vette covered her mouth to muffle her laughing.

"He wears boots, not shoe's, smart-ass!" Ba'al growled before he reigned his temper in, "Grathan's kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies. He would be devastated if his only child and heir was dead."

"It would send a message," Naruto agreed, "Or push him into a rage."

"Lord Baras seeks to imbalance Grathan, make him sloppy," He explained before smirking at Naruto, "Grathan's kid is nearly twenty, and strong with the Force. He's been trained in the ways of the Sith since birth. You'll have your hands full."

Naruto scoffed at Ba'al's claim. Strong the boy might be, but training was different from life or death combat experience and he'd likely have been kept confined to his fathers' compound his whole life. With only his family, possible instructors and training devices for company.

"I'll fill my hands with his entrails." Naruto said darkly, to Vette's mild disgust.

"My, how graphic. You're a true vulgarian," Ba'al sneered contemptuously, "Grathan's away on business. I managed to hack a special spike that will get you inside his private quarters. But first, you're going to have to knock out the surveillance stations so you aren't seen entering the quarters."

"And his defenses?" He asked, catching the data spike he tossed him, the schematics he'd received from Ladra lacked such information and he would prefer not infiltrating the inner sanctum of a Sith compound blind.

"Linked to the surveillance system. If you don't destroy the system before entering the private chambers, you'll never make it," Ba'al leaned against the desk, barely veiled contempt drawn across his face, "All you have to do is locate the monitoring stations around the compound and well, stick your lightsaber in them. Think you can handle that, brute?"

Narrowing his eyes behind his rebreather mask, Naruto said, "Go ahead, Ba'al. Your not the first imbecile to mess with me and you won't be the last."

"Is it so easy to get under your skin?" Ba'al sneered, "That's all, then. Destroy the monitoring stations then use the passcard to get inside Grathan's private quarters."

"The son's name is Beelzlit," He informed Naruto after a moments pause to collect himself, "Find him and end him. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Try not to screw it up."

They'd already retreated from the room when Vette leaned in and remarked jokingly, "I kind of like his attitude."

 **Grathan's inner Sanctum**

Cellventa Grathan watched her son work, a sense of terror and doom filling every fiber of her being. She knew of the Imperial Forces outside the compound. Such a thing did not concern her in the slightest for their forces would fall as all did who attacked her husbands' compound, but this feeling was different.

"Mother," Beelzilt's voice drew her out of her worries, her son standing to look over her shoulder, "Strangers approach."

"You don't know the half of it kid," The unknown voice was distinctively non-imperial and she turned two figures, the one who had spoken a blue skinned Twi'lek wearing clothing slightly more armoured than those of regular civilians.

It was the other who made her skin grow cold and her heart stop. One would have to be blind to the Force to not sense the immense power exuded by the hooded figure. Wearing the Lasha Aegis armor set that was favored by Marauder's and carrying five lightsabers on his belt, he was the source of terror and doom Cellventa had felt earlier.

"I am Cellvanta Grathan! How dare you enter my son's room uninvited!" The woman was a Sith, and she would not be intimidated and she would not show weakness, "Who are you?"

"I am here for your son, Lady Grathan," Naruto replied. With the security system disabled, there had been very little standing between them and Grathan's son. "Stand aside."

"You'll have to kill me first," Cellventa threatened, hand dropping to her saber, "And while my son is still an acolyte, I am fully Sith. Beelzlit, take cover!"

"No, Mother," Her son shouted drawing and activating his practice saber, "I stand at your side. Attack!"

Cellventa loved her son and knew he loved her in return but sometimes she wished he'd listen to her.

The boy executed a perfect attack in his Shi-Cho form. Naruto pulled out his ancient lightsaber and raised his guard to block the attack. He then pulled out his other red lightsaber to block attack from Cellvanta.

Naruto pushed both of them of them off of him, then slicing Beelzlit left arm with his lightsaber, causing the boy to drop the practice saber before he Force Pushed Beelzit into the far wall. He then switched to the reverse-Shien grip and sliced at Cellvanta's face, then her chest, then her abdomen with long and powerful sweeps, all of which were barely blocked. But then again, Naruto was not trying yet.

He unleashed a flurry of stronger and slower attacks on Cellvanta, twisting and turning in a flourish of magnificent swordplay, with Cellvanta barely defending each attack. At the end of his sequence, he sliced through Cellvanta's lightsaber. He pushed her behind him, before spinning around and Force Pushing her into the wall next to her son. He slowly stalked over to them. He sheathed his newer blade before he raised his ancient lightsaber to strike both mother and son down.

"Stop!" Naruto paused when the mother shouted, "You are more than a match for us! But if we are to die, I must know what we have done to deserve it."

"My master sent me to kill your son to wound your husband. The moment he was born, this became a possibility."

Cellventa couldn't deny her claim, it was the exact reason she and her husband kept his birth secret. But even as she was prepared for this eventuality, it still tore at her heart.

"Mother, if I am the target, save yourself. I don't want to see you die." Beelzlt pleaded with his mother as he clutched his arm where he was cut.

Shooting a glare at the invader, Cellvanta moved between Naruto and Beelzlit, placing her hands on her son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "My son, you must not sacrifice yourself for anyone, not even me. You must endure at all costs. Assassin…"

Naruto arched his brow as Cellvanta turned to him, "You've carved your way into the inner sanctum of Lord Grathan's compound, all to kill a boy? You are a breath away from the master himself. Spare us, and I'll help you destroy Lord Grathan instead."

"You want me to kill your husband?" He asked, with a small amount of amusement, "With a wife like you, who needs enemies?"

"I married Lord Grathan for power. It was a means to an end – now I want out." She said unapologetically.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Political marriages weren't unheard in the empire and when they did end, it was often with a dead spouse and plenty of fake tears.

"How long I've waited for someone to end his oppressive rule. I'm strong but am not strong enough to touch my husband," Though it burned to admit her weakness, Cellventa had to do so to gaining the other Sith's aide. With any luck, her husband and the would-be-assassin would kill each other.

"You see long ago, my husband was nearly beheaded and now he cannot exist without his helmeted mask. Kill Lord Grathan. My son will wear the mask and assume his mantle and publicly rant his son was murdered. No one will be the wiser."

Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his rebreather mask and hooded face. If he aided Cellventa, he would gain an ally true, but Grathan's political position against the Dark Council meant the support Naruto could receive would be limited and not necessarily useful. Plus, he doubted this boy could pull it off.

"Sorry. My orders are clear." Naruto apologized. He would at least give them the mercy of a quick death, even if their suffering would likely off balance Grathan even further.

Cellvanta panicked and she moved to push her son away only to be cut down by Naruto's lightsaber. Righting himself, Beelzilt looked up to see Cellventa's body hit the floor and let a roar of rage. He swung wildly and Naruto slipped under his guard to impale him through the heart. He pulled out his lightsaber as son fell dead next to his mother.

Naruto and Vette traveled down the corridor, til they found a hallway filled with Artifacts. "Wow, look at all that treasure. That's gotta be be where the mask is." Vette said.

"Remember, we only want the mask. Don't take anything else." Naruto as he activated his new lightsaber and with a few quick bursts of Force Speed, cut through all the guards.

They entered the room to see a mask in some kind of stasis field, on full display.

"Watch the door, Vette." Naruto told her and she had both blasters out. Naruto looked around and expanded his senses, detecting no security monitoring of any kind. Satisfied, he deactivated the stasis field around the mask. He slowly picked the mask up, feeling the Force energy emanating from it. There was something else. Obviously, this was Revan's mask, but Naruto felt connected to it for some reason.

Before he could ponder it though, alarms buzzed in the air. Naruto backflipped into the air and landed next to Vette. He landed just as a ray shield meant to imprison him activated around where the mask had been.

"We got what we came for." Naruto said as he clipped the mask to his belt.

 **Back with Ba'al**

Ba'al's head snapped upwards when he sensed the presence of Baras's newest apprentice, his eyes widening. He thought Naruto was just a brute, so he was slightly surprised when he did complete Baras's task. But then, Ba'al supposed even savage's could get lucky every now and then.

"I'm surprised you survived," Said Ba'al, his expression one of mocking contempt as his fellow apprentice and his Twi'lek slave entered the warehouse office, "So is it done? Is Grathan's son dead?"

"The deed is done." Naruto said simply.

"Doesn't say much for Grathan's security forces if a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chamber and off his son." Ba'al sneered.

Vette couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fool as her secret crush cocked his head, regarding him like he was brand new toy given to Naruto to play with. Well okay, Vette didn't really feel all that sorry for him. He _had_ been insulting Naruto every chance he got, and the insults weren't even that good.

"I find your empty chatter amusing." Naruto said in amusement, as if Ba'al were a little baby, crying over spilt milk.

"You'll find my lightsaber a bit sobering," Ba'al growled drawing his lightsaber, "Killing the murderer of Grathan's son will solidify my cover here. Baras can replace you easily."

"Look's like Baras will be needing a new spy. I'm gong to enjoy killing you." Naruto grinned, igniting his ancient lightsaber, it's red blade and darting forward with the lightsaber gripped in a reverse- Shien grip.

Naruto's speed caught Ba'al by surprise and he had to immediately go on the defensive as the blonde sith struck at him with lightning quick sweeps that pushed him back. Ba'al lifted his lightsaber to defend against another strike only to freeze when he felt a burning pain in his gut. Looking down, he stared in disbelief at the beam of red plasma inside his stomach and when turned his gaze to his opponent in shock.

Naruto had killed him in only 10 seconds.

"Not even a warm up then." Vette quipped when Naruto gave a subtle shake of the head at the corpse on the ground.

"Given all his boasting, I figured he would last longer." He replied calmly.

"Yeah well what you gonna do?" Vette responded lacing her hands behind her head, "Not all of us can be Super Warriors. Can we seriously get out of here now?"

Naruto silently deactivated his lightsaber and reclipped it to his belt, and began retracing their steps through the estate. Slipping back through proved an easy task and they were soon back on the bridge.

Naruto and Vette made it back across the bridge and on the other side of The Wall when he received a call on his holo-com. Turning it on, he saw that it was his master.

He answered, "Ah master, I just finished up with the business at Grathan's and was heading back to Kaas City."

"It's a good thing I caught you then, apprentice, as it would have been a wasted trip." Baras said, his tone serious as he fixed his hands behind his back. "There's been an attack on Kaas City. A Harrow-class Dreadnaught was destroyed half an hour ago and the debris falling on the city."

Naruto's eyes narrowed his eyes and asked, "Which one, master?"

"The Dominator, my apprentice. The personal flagship of Darth Jadus, head of the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. It was sabotaged by terrorists. Darth Jadus was aboard when it happened."

"Terrorists? Intelligence would not release that kind of information." Naruto wondered.

"They sliced the public and private holocoms. A man named **the** **Eagle** took credit for the attack. Regardless, any and all travel to and from Kaas City has been locked down. It will take two days for the lock-down to be lifted. Once it does though, you will have some time to yourself. This Republic Agent is certainly resilient. I should have broken him by the 5th day, so I expect you in my office then." Baras said, begrudgingly admitting that the Republic Agent was proving resilient to his usual methods. He would need to get out his **special** tools for this one. **(1)**

"As your command, my master." Naruto bowed his head.

 _"_ Good. Now onto the business at hand. I haven't heard from Dri'kill Ba'al, my agent in Grathan's camp. Was your mission a success?"

"Grathan's wife and son are dead, master." Naruto informed.

"A son?" Baras asked, a touch of smug glee in his tone. He was pleased that his apprentice also killed Grathan's wife as well as his secret son. It was extra humiliating for Grathan, since it meant he could not protect either member of his family and made him look weak. "Most excellent work, apprentice. My confidence in you is growing. I will speak to you in my office in 5 days."

Naruto turned off his Holo-com as Vette asked, "So, uhm. Whose this Jadus dude?"

"The Dark Council is composed of the twelve strongest Sith in the Empire—minus the Emperor and his Wrath, each overseeing one twelfth of the Empire called a Sphere," Naruto explained as they walked, "Darth Jadus governs the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence, whilst Darth Vengean, Baras's master, heads Military Offense."

"So what you're saying is, if the war started again, we'd be stuck on the front lines?" Vette asked, groaning when he nodded, "Wonderful. Way to cheer a girl up."

Naruto's lips twitched upward, "It will be glorious."

"Keeping telling yourself that," Vette muttered under her breath.

"Well, since we have 5 days before we have to report in, lets get this mask back to the Revanites." Naruto said as they made their trek back to the Revanite Compound.

 **Revanite Compound**

 **1 hour later**

"By the stars, you made it back." Torrun happily said as they approached him. "Did you find the mask of Revan? Please, tell me you didn't give to Ladra. She's insane! And you know it."

Naruto and Vette looked at each other in amusement, before he unclipped the mask from his belt. "Don't get all worked up, my friend. I have the mask right here." Naruto said as he held it out.

"You have it?" Torrun asked, relieved and excited, "That's wonderful."

Torrun stared at the mask for a few moments. "SO, that really is the mask of Darth Revan. You know, I almost thought it wouldn't look so real, somehow."

"Here," Naruto hands the mask to the mutton-chop man, "You can feel the Force energy that still permeates it."

"I can almost feel Revan's power." Torrun said as he held it tenderly in both hands. "It's dark power. I understand now why Ladra was so obsessed with it."

Torrun walked into his tent and placed it in a secure locker, before walking back out. "But then, that's why the rest of the order does not need to see it. The darkness was a part of Revan—but only a part."

"Be careful around it. Don't let it corrupt you like it did Ladra," Naruto warned.

"The mask will stay secured until my fellows and I are ready to begin studying it. But I won't let it corrupt me." Torrun assured Naruto. "I'll tell the others that you two completed your trials of the past. No one will argue."

"Would it be alright if we slept here tonight?" Vette asked. "Kaas city has been locked down due to an attack and we can't go back to his apartment."

"Oh, yes, that's fine. There should be some spare beds in the initiate tent. You two aren't Revanite's yet but you're one step closer. Find Raymon tomorrow morning. He will continue your trials." Torrun said. "Now I have some explanations to make to Ladra. Wish me luck." Torrun walked off and Naruto and Vette located the tent, and found there was one open bed.

"Guess we're sleeping in the same bed again." Vette said as she took off her boots.

"You know you like it." Naruto said as they both climbed in, Vette's back against his chest, Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist.

 **Next morning**

After a quick breakfast, the two found the bald Raymon.

"More initiates?" He asked gruffily, "Really, the compounds getting less secure all the time. Still, I'm sure the Master knows what he'd doing… and if you can follow the Ways of Revan, we will judge your worth."

"What ways do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Raymon conceded with a scowl, "Revan didn't work alone. Revan had allies, all walks of life. We're no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and woman who got here first and who've proved they're loyal to the Master."

"What would you have us do?" Naruto asked.

"You need to show those in the Masters' inner circle that you understand Revan's teachings. They'll ask questions. You'll answer. If they're not satisfied, they'll abandon the Trial of Wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn't suffer the weak."

"I expect nothing less. We will do what is need." Naruto said confidently.

"I'm glad to here that," Raymon said, "Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle. You'll meet your first guide there. He'll determine whether you're worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything. The jungle is dangerous, and so are the true Revanites."

 **1 hour later**

Water splashed against Naruto's boots as he and Vette crossed a stream, his eyes focused on the Mandolorian Camp ahead. A gray-skinned Chagrian Sith called Morrun Dokaas had been thier first guide, an alien strong in the Force, who the Revanite's Master had trained as his apprentice against the Empire's traditions. **(2)**

He questioned them on why Revan taught all species the path to power. Why he gave knowledge to anyone who would seek it. Naruto and Vette answered Revan understood that people are more useful when they have skill and power. He judged thier answer wise and pointed them to Ceta Farr to proceed with thier pilgrimage.

Naruto drew a few stares as they entered the camp and he could feel eyes zooming in on his five lightsaber's.

"Takan!" Yelled a blond haired woman and a helmeted Mandalorian jogged over, "Have some of the men head into the city. They've earned a break from training."

"Yes Commander." He saluted before running back to his group, who started talking excitedly.

"It's good to see you both alive," The Mandalorian turned to them with a grin, "A lot of them don't make it past Morrun. Raymon contacted me from the base, said you wanted to join. Is it true?"

Naruto and Vette nodded. Naruto said, "It's true."

"We seek the inner circles approval," Vette finished for him.

The Mandalorian nodded, "I'm Ceta Farr and 3 centuries ago, my clan was one of those who fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the other Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi and while we may have lost the war, that was a privilege too. It's out of respect for Revan and a matter of honor that I agreed to join the Master."

"I serve the order to ensure Revan's name isn't forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader and deserves to be remembered," Farr continued, pausing to look at the Sith and Twilek standing before her, "Since you two are not bound by honor, how do I know you won't sully the Dark Lord's memory? What can you do for the order in Revan's name?"

Naruto pulled his ancient lightsaber out and held it up, examining it's red blade. "This lightsaber has already tasted the blood of two Jedi Knight's and a half a dozen Sith since I claimed it less than two weeks ago. I'm a master of lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat, and can defend the order with my blade."

"I'm a treasure hunter and an excellent shot. I could help the order unearth Revan's artifacts and history." Vette said.

Farr looked at both of them appraisingly before saying, "Very well, I accept both your answers. You might be able to serve. You'll need to talk to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel. He oversees security on The Wall. Glory to Mandalore and glory to our Master."

Naruto thought it impressive that the Revanites had a Major in their ranks. Between the Sith Lords, Mandolorian's and now Imperial Officers, it was little wonder why Darth Charnus and the Council deemed them a threat.

It was only an hour later, when Naruto and Vette spied the large wall surrounding Grathan's estate through the trees. There was a figure standing in the shadow of the treeline, the strips marking his rank as Major only visible when they were close.

"Come on over," He called, walking a step further into the trees, "There's nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely."

Closing the distance, Naruto leant against a tree giving him a small tilt of the head, motioning for him to speak, which he returned with a smile.

"I'm Major Pathel, at your service. It's always wonderful to meet new initiates. The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get. I don't know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult eh?"

"Well, aren't you awfully cheerful?" Vette quipped.

"A necessary precondition for living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit." Pathel answered happily. "Anyway, quite a few initiates, young officers, acolytes and the like, think our _'secret society'_ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You're not like that I presume?"

"I believe that position and rank should be gained through merit alone." Naruto said ominously, then thought about his answer. "Okay, 90% merit, 10% having the right connections, but mostly merit."

"Sorry, I didn't think you were," Pathel apologized as he took a calming breath, "Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites, **does not** guarantee advancement in the Empire. Nor do some of them realize how dangerous being a Revanite really is. After all, the Dark Council itself seeks to root us out."

He looked at the Sith and Twilek in a considering manner, "So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empire's accusations of heresy?"

Naruto and Vette discussed it amongst themselves before Naruto answered, "We move silently," Naruto returned his gaze to Pathel, "manipulate those in power and show that our way is just."

"You are right," Pathel smiled, impressed with his answer, "We will show them the truth wherever we can, change the Empire from within, but we don't betray it's ideals or become traitors to the Empire either. That's all I needed to make my judgement. I'm going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you. Journey safely and be proud to be a part of the Order of Revan."

Naruto watched the Major leave before glancing at the Wall, considering commandeering a speeder before dismissing the idea. Naruto wouldn't want it traced back to the Revanite camp and doubted Baras would be pleased his newest apprentice had joined a cult.

Naruto and Vette snuck back into the jungle, with only Pathel even aware they had been there.

 **Revanite Compound**

 **1 hour later**

Raymon was indeed waiting for them when they returned, complementing them for completing the pilgrimage and gaining the inner circles approval their initiation. They would be meeting the Master soon and was in the midst of eating dinner when the time came, Dzoun approaching them as they sat by the fire.

"I've been hearing about your progress with your trials," He sat down opposite of Naruto and Vette, sending sparks dancing into the air as he stirring the fire, "Your initiation's hasn't been easy ones."

Naruto gave a small shrug. "Trials are not trials if they are easy or they don't make you grow."

"Nonetheless, you've both met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan's path. Now, you may undergo the final rite," Dzoun gave them a proud smile, "The Master will complete your lessons, and you'll both be welcomed as full member's of the Order of Revan. It is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order."

Naruto and Vette finished their meal, and Dzoun directed them to a large tent at the back of the camp.

"Go to the Master, he is waiting for you. Listen to him, obey him and through the Master you will know the path of Revan." Dzoun got up and left to go back to his post.

Pushing the flap aside, Naruto and Vette entered the Master's tent, arching a brow at the low lighting and holoterminal in the center. Leaning down, Naruto pressed the activation button, stepping back as an image of Revan himself burst to life.

" _You, who have died and been reborn, stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past, stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers,"_ He was describing their trials, _"Look upon me, the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep you secrets safe, as you shall keep ours."_

Naruto's hand dropped to the hilt of his new lightsaber, thumb resting on the activator as he turned towards a space shrouded in shadow, sensing a presence there.

"You have my apologies initiates—no, Revanites, but the ruse served its purpose," From the darkness, walked a dark skinned woman, black hair swept up in a ponytail and red tattoos tracing from her above her brows to her chin, "And it felt appropriate in how Revan's own gender is unclear in many of our records. However, the time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am. My name is Tari Darkspanner."

Naruto inclined his head in understanding. Where he in the woman's position, it is possible he would have done the same, "I understand the need to keep your identity secret."

Tari gave them a smile, "Yes, especially with how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. Still, I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner."

"What makes the order such a threat?" Vette questioned, genuine curiosity slipping into her tone.

"Revan came to Dromund Kaas some time after defeating Malak. Some believe Revan died at the hands of our Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan managed to defeat and overthrow the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council knows the truth."

"You have proof of this?" Naruto asked, wondering if it was true. The Emperor had been silent with the majority of the Empire ever since the start of the war, so it was possible.

"I have heard whispers in the Citadel, that for decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion, no longer speaking with even the Council," Tari paced as much as she could in the small space, only able to taking a couple of steps before having to turn back, "The only explanation I can think off is that Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know."

Tari stopped pacing, settling her hands behind her back in a way similar to Baras, "We will free the Emperor when we are strong enough and expose the truth, but for now, I need your help with a different matter. My agents tell me you both met a Sith named Sandor?"

Naruto sighed as he put his lightsaber away and rubbed his head. "Yes, he directed us to the Revanites. I only agreed to help him because I thought this was a group of traitor's. But, after taking the time to learn the Revanite ways, I found myself agreeing with them. For the first time in a long time, I feel in balance. I'm a Revanite, devoted to the ways of balance, and proud of it."

Tari Darkspanner smiled pleasantly as she acknowledged it, "I'm glad to here that, young man. It pleases me greatly to know that I have helped another down the right path. But back to Sandor, he seeks to destroy the Revanites and you are the only one in a position to end his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met with the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus."

"We are not that close. Why would he believe us?" Naruto asked.

"I **obtained** this Sith amulet from Charnus. Your Twi'lek friend knows my meaning," Tari gave a devious smirk, as she handed Naruto a piece of jewelry that was similar to other ancient Sith artifacts, "Give it to Sandor and he'll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. But when this is done and when you've spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here."

"So, Sandor must never suspects my true allegiance, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry I must ask this of you, but it's the only way to protect the Order." Tari apologized, as she could sense Naruto was devoted in his heart to following the path of balance. The Path of Revan. "It will not be easy. The path to power, the path no Jedi or Sith will ever know, but you must walk the path of Revan alone. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong."

 **One day later**

"The master of the lightsaber returns," Sandor smirked, Naruto rolling his eyes in response as he and Vette met him back in the trees by the Wall.

"It must have taken great willpower to leave the Revanite cultists alive long enough to investigate them. So did you see the leader?"

"It was man. I couldn't learn his name, but he wore this amulet." Naruto said as he handed the amulet to Charnus.

"Oh, perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank or—" Sandor paused as his eye's widened in shock.

"This—I know this amulet. How did you come by it!?" Sandor demanded.

"I risked my life to steal that from the Revanite's leader. I hope it was worth it." Naruto said.

"This is the amulet of my master, Darth Charnus. Taken from the order of Revan." Sandor said lowly, betrayal in his voice before Sandor steeled himself, rage and hate burning in his eyes. "Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself."

"Your masters heresies can't be allowed to continue," Naruto said, playing it up.

"Agreed, but I must wait for an opportune moment." Sandor said before he handed Naruto a credit chip. "Taken your reward from my personal savings. It's all I can offer without alerting my master."

"You probably won't see me again." Naruto told him.

"Agreed, it would only make things more complicated." Sandor agreed as Naruto and Vette took a speeder back to Kaas city.

Once they were halfway there, they laughed.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Vette said as she laughed.

"It's like you said. He's nuts." Naruto chuckled as they enjoyed the trip back to Kaas city. Though he could never go back to the Revanite's, he would uphold their teachings. He would follow the path of balance, and master both the Light and Darkness. He understood now that there was power in both sides and by accepting both sides, he could gain the power he needed to save Vaylin.

But thoughts of gaining power would have to wait. For now, he had another twi'lek to bring over to his side.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN:**

 **1\. It makes no sense that Baras would freak out after only torturing the SIS agent for what is, as far as the game is concerned, 1 day. The problem with the game is that it's not good on relaying time. As the Prologue and Chapter 1 for every character takes place in 3643 BBY, Chapter 2 takes place in 3642 BBY, and Chapter 3 takes place in 3641 BBY. A week is much more adequate time to torture the agent. And freaking out after 7 days and still not any closer to extracting the info he needs, makes more sense.**

 **2\. Morrun Dokaas is gray-skinned for a reason. That won't be relevant until we get to the Shadow of Revan storyline.**


	7. Forging Talon and Beginning the Hunt

**Naruto Nightmare of the Empire**

 **Chapter 7: Forging Talon and Beginning the Hunt**

 **Last time**

 _"The master of the lightsaber returns," Sandor smirked, Naruto rolling his eyes in response as he and Vette met him back in the trees by the Wall._

 _"It must have taken great willpower to leave the Revanite cultists alive long enough to investigate them. So did you see the leader?"_

 _"It was man. I couldn't learn his name, but he wore this amulet." Naruto said as he handed the amulet to Charnus._

 _"Oh, perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank or—" Sandor paused as his eye's widened in shock._

 _"This—I know this amulet. How did you come by it!?" Sandor demanded._

 _"I risked my life to steal that from the Revanite's leader. I hope it was worth it." Naruto said._

 _"This is the amulet of my master, Darth Charnus. Taken from the order of Revan." Sandor said lowly, betrayal in his voice before Sandor steeled himself, rage and hate burning in his eyes. "Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself."_

 _"Your masters heresies can't be allowed to continue," Naruto said, playing it up._

 _"Agreed, but I must wait for an opportune moment." Sandor said before he handed Naruto a credit chip. "Taken your reward from my personal savings. It's all I can offer without alerting my master."_

 _"You probably won't see me again." Naruto told him._

 _"Agreed, it would only make things more complicated." Sandor agreed as Naruto and Vette took a speeder back to Kaas city._

 _Once they were halfway there, they laughed._

 _"I can't believe he fell for that." Vette said as she laughed._

 _"It's like you said. He's nuts." Naruto chuckled as they enjoyed the trip back to Kaas city. Though he could never go back to the Revanite's, he would uphold their teachings. He would follow the path of balance, and master both the Light and Darkness. He understood now that there was power in both sides and by accepting both sides, he could gain the power he needed to save Vaylin._

 _But thoughts of gaining power would have to wait. For now, he had another twi'lek to bring over to his side._

 **Chapter Start**

Naruto and Vette walked into his apartment. It was raining outside, as it usually does on Dromund Kaas, and so they trekked some water into the welcome mat. Naruto's cleaning droids would take care of it.

"There should be some food in the fridge." Naruto said to Vette. "There is also plenty of entertainment systems in the recreational room. There will be plenty of things to keep yourself entertained."

"And what will you be doing while I…entertain myself?" Vette asked.

"I have a prisoner to interrogate." Naruto said as he rubbed her lekku affectionately for a moment, causing Vette to moan involuntarily, before covering her mouth in surprise. The lekku of a Twi'lek were very sensitive, and his affectionate rubbing had sexually aroused the Rutian Twi'lek.

"Um…Yeah, I'll entertain myself, I guess." Vette mumbled as she looked at Naruto, who gave her a smile and walked off to unfreeze Yadira Ban.

"Damn it," Vette thought as she was now plagued with erotic thoughts of Naruto and her having sex.

 **Interrogation room**

 **1 hour later**

Yadira Ban awoke with a gasp as she looked wildly around her surroundings. It was dark and the only light was coming from the stasis field that contained her. She tried to move or exert her power over the Force but found it ineffective.

"Hello?" She called out hesistantly. She felt a presence nearby but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello, Yadira." Naruto called out from his hiding place in the dark corner.

"W-Where am I? W-What do you want!?" She squeaked in fear and anger. The last thing she remembered was screaming at the top of her lungs for him to die, and him hitting her so hard that he knocked her out.

"What do I want from you? Nothing." Naruto said as he pushed himself off the wall and came into her view. "What do I want to give you? Everything."

"Don't toy with me, you fucking Sith!" Yadira spit as her new yellow eyes burned with hate, "I am a Jedi! I will never join you!"

"Never is a very long time, my little Twi'lek." Naruto said as he smiled and paced to one side of the room.

"But since we apparently have forever, then by all means, tell me about yourself." Naruto said with a shrug, while the air was thick with his Force Persuasion. Normally, this would not work on a Sith or Jedi, but her mind was in such turmoil and the use of Force Persuasion was subtle enough that she didn't notice it and, even if she did notice, could not resist it.

"I am Yadira Ban, Knight of the Jedi Order. I'm 17 years old and I come from Ryloth." She answered, not realizing that she had been persuaded to answer him.

"And what about your parents? Your mother? Your Father?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice.

"I never knew them. I picked up by a Jedi as a baby like many younglings and was eventually made Grandmaster Satele Shan's padawan." She answered.

"That is truly terrible to hear, Yadira." Naruto said sadly. He was trying to turn her to his side but at the same time, felt pity for her, and broadcasted this pity through the Force. "It pains me to see that the Jedi have corrupted you so much."

"What are you talking about, you damn Sith!?" Yadira angrily demanded as she shook her head, briefly wondering why she had told him about her origins. She could also sense his pity for her, and it was confusing as hell, to say the least.

"I have a name. It's Naruto. And my pity for you is because the Jedi stole your childhood from you. They stole you from your parents. You were denied the birthright that all children are privy to. The warmth of a mother's tender love as she comforts you when your hurt or feeling down. The feeling of satisfaction that a father's pride brings when you succeed. The joy you feel when spending time with your friends. Your parents denied the right to play with you in the fields, to teach you the ways of the world, to watch you grow into the beauty you became. Your father denied that the chance to chase off the boys that would vie for your affections. It's terrible." Naruto said.

"What would you know?" Yadira demanded.

"I actually had parents that loved me. My mother would read me stories and tuck me in at night. My father was always proud of me whenever I succeeded, he taught me things, like how to throw my first punch and how to read. My mother taught me how to interact with people, and she introduced me to my first real friend. My parents taught me how to construct a lightsaber and how to use the Force, and I, in turn, shared this knowledge with my friend. You see, these are experiences that the Jedi, because they took you from your parents at such a young age, stole from you. It's why I pity you." Naruto said.

"I am a Jedi. I will not here Sith lies!" Yadira shouted but Naruto could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Okay, I know when I'm overstepping my bounds, I'll leave." Naruto shrugged with his hands held up in the universal surrender sign. When he made his way to the door, he stopped and turned back to her. "Just remember, the Jedi steal all babies from their parents, no matter who they are. If they can't convince their parents to hand the child over, they will simply use the Jedi Mind Trick to mind control the parent into giving them up. And if that doesn't work, they would simply kill the child, if for no other reason than to make sure the child never stands against the Jedi as a Sith. A Sith chooses the Sith Way of their own accord because they believe it is were their destiny lies. Jedi don't give their prospects a choice at all. Remember that." With his piece said, Naruto left, leaving Yadira to her thoughts.

' _Is it true? Would the Jedi have killed me if they couldn't get my parents to hand me over?'_ one half of Yadira thought.

' _Don't listen to him. The Jedi are an organization devoted to peace and stability in the galaxy. He is a Sith. He is EVIL!'_ the 2nd half of Yadira argued back.

' _But he spoke with such passion and love for his parents. I could feel it through the Force. And he is so unlike what I was taught about Sith. In private, he doesn't seem so evil. Is he right? Is the Sith way better?'_ The 1st half argued back.

Naruto smirked as he sensed Yadira's internal conflict, with her starting lean towards his way. Towards rejecting the Jedi way, and accepting herself. He would come back in the morning with some breakfast and beginning the next step.

Deconstructing and demonizing the Jedi Code.

Naruto thought this would be more difficult, but it was going smoothly. The reason most Jedi fall is because their code makes them mentally weak and incapable of resisting the Dark-Side. The code was so stupidly restrictive of oneself, that it denied you the right to be a sentient being, to be human. The Jedi Code makes one little more than a robot made of flesh and blood. That's why the Jedi try to stay out of Galactic affairs. When their code meets reality, it crumbles to pieces like when an ocean wave meets a sand castle, and all you have left at the end is a soggy and broken mess.

Naruto then walked behind Vette and plopped down on his couch as he and her shared a bowl of popcorn and watched some holo-vids.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto walked into Yadira's hold chamber, with eggs, bacon and cooked breakfast sausage in hand. He already eaten and so decided he would bring his captive some food. After all, she wasn't skilled enough to sustain her body with the Force. He walked in and the Twi'leks nose picked up the smell of delicious food.

"Someone's hungry." Naruto teased. Yadira scoffed.

"Can you blame? You're starving me." Yadira growled angrily.

"Well, keeping you locked up is a safety precaution. You did try to kill me." Naruto said as he took a fork and stabbed it into some eggs. He then held it up for her to eat. She resisted for a moment but her stomach won out and she ate the food he fed her.

"Only because you killed my friend." Yadira growled as she ate some of the food.

"He was your colleague, not your friend. Remember, friends are a birthright that the Jedi council denies you." Naruto said.

"That may be but they are still better than the Sith." Yadira scowled.

Naruto smiled softly, containing his glee at her words. She may not have realized it, but she was already accepting what he was saying about the Jedi.

Now, to shatter her long held convictions about the Jedi Code.

"Spoken like someone who doesn't understand her own code." Naruto chided, which enraged Yadira.

"What do you know about the Jedi Code!?" She shouted in anger, letting her hatred be seen by him.

"It goes like this," Naruto said as he recited the code.

 **There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force.**

Yadira was shocked beyond all belief that a Sith knew the Jedi Code. She had been taught that the Sith were barbaric monsters that didn't care about anything but themselves.

After Naruto let it sink in that he knew the Jedi Code, he asked, "I'm curious, Yadira. Have you ever heard the Sith Code?"

"No, it is forbidden by the Jedi Council to hear the code. Besides, I wouldn't want to hear it anyway. It's probably filled with Sith lies!" Yadira shouted.

"Sith **do not** lie. We manipulate with the truth or tell half-truths but a real Sith does not lie. We are not Jedi," Naruto calmly countered with a smile.

"Anyway, the Sith Code is this;" He said as he recited the Sith Code.

 **Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.**

Upon him finishing the code, he looked at Yadira out of the corner of his eye. Yadira's new and raw emotions were all over the place, but he could sense that above all, she was mesmerized by the Sith Code. Not surprising, really. The Jedi Code denied the self, while the Sith Code embraced and focused on the self. Of the two, only the Sith Code was sustainable in the real world.

"W-Wh-What does it mean? The Sith Code?" Yadira asked.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Naruto asked, to which she nodded eagerly. "Well, to understand the Sith Code, I must contrast it with the Jedi Code."

"We'll start with the first line of the Jedi Code. **There is no emotion, there is peace.** The Jedi teach that emotions are evil and teach their followers to abandon them entirely. One of their more famous explanations is this; ' _Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to suffering.'_ I ask you, how can fear lead to anger? Fear is a natural biological response. Fear lets you know not to be close to that grenade that's about to explode and run the other way. There is nothing wrong with fear, or emotions. And it's not just your bad emotions that you have to give up. It's the good one's too, like compassion, joy, serenity, love. Emotions make life worth living. The Jedi, though, are hypocrites. The Jedi, in their fear of the Dark Side, enforce strict rules like prevent their members from connecting and forming attachments with their relatives, or falling in love and having children. They also frown upon and persecute divergent schools of the Force. Their extremist hatred for the Dark Side creates the Jedi's worst enemies, like with the end result of the Great Hyperspace War. Why do you think the Jedi more or less have to kidnap little children? No sane person with any sense, would ever abandon their emotions. Their teachings are so incompatible with real life that they have to indoctrinate children as babies. So that younglings like you would never have a chance to develop individual identities and act as normal, emotional, sentient beings in the first place."

"The First line the Sith Code says **Peace is a lie, There is only Passion**. The "peace" refers to the lack of conflict, an agent of stagnation. Conflict, however, is seen as the source of progress for both single beings and the civilizations. The necessity of conflict is a law of the universe and not just a Sith Way of thinking. Fundamentally, the Code of the Sith express's our rejection of selflessness and our full embrace of our emotions and passions. The deeper nature of the Sith Order was a predatory one, a contest for the survival of the fittest. Only the strong should survive to become Sith. And while many Sith focus on darker emptions like anger, rage and hate, in truth, we embrace and accept all emotion, including joy, love, happiness."

"So, as you can see, the Jedi, within the first line of their code, are already lying to their followers, while the Sith speak a truth of reality itself," Naruto said, his every word tearing the apart Twi'leks long held belief.

"The Second line of the Jedi Code is **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.** Now, I will not deny that at first glance, this doesn't seem all that bad. What it is saying is that Jedi must be circumspection and try to understand the world that is surrounding him. Ignorance is a part of life but it must not be feared. For more knowledge to light their way, the Jedi Temple Archives contains possibly the single largest source of information in the galaxy. The problem with this line starts when you really look hard at what they do with this information. If ignorance is not to be feared and knowledge should be sought, then why did you, a Knight of the Order, not know the Sith Code when asked? After all, you can't defeat an enemy you don't understand, right? The reason is because the Jedi control knowledge. They say that some knowledge is too dangerous **,** like the Sith Code. They don't teach it or the culture of the Sith, because they know that many of their Order would find the Sith way a better way to live, because you can't suppress your emotions forever. When you do, you end up with cases like Freedon Nadd and Exar Kun. They also don't let the public view what their archives have either. Probably because they don't want the public to know the dark and terrible truth of the Jedi."

"What truth?" Yadira demanded, hungry for more knowledge, as every word he said tore down the long-instilled delusions the Jedi placed within her. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down with a smirk.

"That the Jedi created the Sith." Naruto revealed, shocking Yadira and shaking the very core of her Jedi teachings with this knowledge. "Let me tell you about a little event that occurred three and a half millennia ago, called the Hundred Year's Darkness. A fancy title but it's truer name is the Second Great Schism of the Jedi. Anyway, a group of Jedi within the Order sought to study the Darkside. It's not known what caused them to do this, but I suspect it was something along the lines of wanting to study the other side of the Force and increase their understanding of the Force as a whole. The normal Jedi saw this and cast them out, simply for seeking to understand the Darkside. Betrayed by their brethren, the Dark Jedi used their new powers to create dark-side animalistic armies to get revenge on the Order that betrayed them. This conflict lasted for one hundred years and while the Dark Jedi were ingenious in their creations of these creatures, the Jedi were too numerous and eventually defeated the Dark Jedi on Corbus, 100 years after the war began, and left hundreds of worlds devastated. Although members of the Republic wanted public executions, the Jedi leaders were inclined to banish the rogue Jedi into the unknown regions, in the hopes that, with time, they would see the error of their ways. In their arrogance and stupidity, the Jedi failed to realize that the Dark Jedi had no intention of forgiving them. They felt they were the ones who had been wronged, simply for seeking knowledge like the Code says. After all, the line literally says ' **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge** '. The Exiles eventually came across Korriban and enslaved the Sith Species. And thus, the Old Sith Empire and the Sith order were born."

Naruto smirked as this shattered much more of her faith and belief in the Jedi. "So you see, the Jedi preach open-mindedness, but they are close-minded and ignorant of the Dark-Side, preferring only the light side and persecuting anyone who uses or wishes to study and understand the Dark Side."

"The Second Line of the Sith Code says **Through Passion, I gain strength.** The Sith see themselves as seekers, challengers of old and stagnant ways, in touch with the laws of nature and the universe. We see the Jedi as denying their natures and afraid of the truth around them. Passions is what kept all creatures—from the most rudimentary to the most evolved sentient—alive. We believe that mastery of our passions gives us strength the Jedi lacked and could never hope to wield."

The Third line of the Jedi Code is **There is no passion, there is serenity.** Once again, the Jedi try to deny reality itself by telling you that passion is wrong. Which is not true at all. The Order's most skilled lightsaber duelists have a passion for lightsaber combat, otherwise, they wouldn't be the best in the Order. Consulars are passionate about understanding the Force and uncovering ancient knowledge, otherwise, they wouldn't be consulars. And if there is one thing the Jedi are passionate about without a doubt, it is destroying the Dark Side, and the Sith. Serenity, if you don't know, is the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled. The Jedi are hypocrites because they claim to embrace serenity, yet are ridiculously obsessed with destroying the Sith and Dark Side to the point where they would even agree with and participate in a mass genocide."

"What you told me on the Brentaal Star, about the Jedi committing genocide at the end of the Great-Hyperspace War. That was true, wasn't it?" Yadira asked, her mind more accepting of the truth with every passing moment.

"It is. I have no reason to lie about that." Naruto said sincerely. It wasn't hard to demonize the Jedi. Jedi were rotten to the core and morally bankrupt, and tried to pretend that they weren't.

"The Third Line of the Sith Code says **Through Strength, I gain Power.** The stronger a Sith becomes, either in the Force, with a lightsaber, or expanding his knowledge and powerbase, the more power he can achieve and wield, but a Sith must always had to fight to hold on to that power."Naruto said as he continued.

"The fourth line of the Jedi Code says that ' **There is no chaos, there is harmony'.** The code is telling you that life peaceful, stable, and never changing. Anyone who lives in the real world knows that that is not true. Life is full of twists and turns, ups and downs….little moments of chaos. The Jedi try to ignore that real life is chaotic, with some people having more chaotic lives than others. It is part of the reason many Jedi fall to the Darkside, like Exar Kun. By denying the reality of life, Jedi are left ill prepared to deal with the chaos of real life."

"The Fourth Line of the Sith Code says **Through Power, I gain Victory.** The Sith do not believe that victory by any means is desirable, but believe that unless victory proves your superiority, it is an illusion and temporary. Though there might be different types of victories—peaceful victory, victory by sacrifice, even a truce—Sith dogma teaches that unless the victory is achieved by demonstrating that one's power was superior, it is not true victory."

"The fifth and last line of the Jedi Code says that **There is no death, there is the Force.** The Jedi are basically saying here that there is life after death. I'll give them that, since I met a Force Ghost of a dead Sith Lord from millennia ago. That's cool if you believe that, but this line of the code conceals it's own lies. The more extreme members believe that nothing that happens in life, good or bad, matters in the slightest as all will become one with the Force. Minus the Sith, but that's is just their biased opinion. The Jedi's denial of emotion makes them apathetic and uncompassionate towards the plights of others. They don't really care about what is going on in the galaxy, as every living will become one with the Force."

"The Fifth Line of the Sith Code says **Through Victory, My chains our broken.** The true meaning of this line is debated by many Sith. Here's how I interpret it. The chains represent someone's restrictions; not just on a Sith but any being in the universe. The restrictions could be those placed upon them by someone else, or restrictions that one placed upon oneself. The ultimate goal of any Sith is to free himself from such restrictions, but not in the simplistic meaning of just being able to do whatever he wants. The Sith desire to free themselves in order to reach and fulfill their potential. We want strength, power and the ability to determine our own destiny, which, in turn, allows one to do whatever they want for the most part."

"The final line of the Sith Code says, **The Force shall set me free.** The Sith believe that those who strive for perfection through knowledge and mastery of the Force will be rewarded. The Sith also believe that those who followed their code are free of the mundane restrictions of others, that they strive for a greater purpose and thus threw off the restrictions normally placed upon them by society and other organizations."

Naruto walked closer to Yadira and said after several moments of letting it sink in, "While Jedi force their followers to abandon their individuality, their emotions, and passions, the Sith accept and embrace passions and emotions, and revel in their individuality. In the end, one way is better than the other…and it's not the Jedi. At the end of the day, only the Sith are actually living life to it's fullest."

"How-How do I it? Live life to the fullest? I-I don't even know what that feels like." Yadira whispered as she shamefully realized that she had never been allowed live life.

Naruto smiled kindly, and softly grasped the back of her neck, whispering in her ear, "I will show you." Naruto then calmly walked out the room.

 **Naruto's bedroom**

Naruto walked into this bedroom and took his boots and his other clothes, until he was left with only a pair of black pants on. Naruto smiled as he sensed someone behind him and turned around to see Vette in the corner of his room, clad in nothing but a black robe.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this when I finished with my prisoner." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, what can I say? You've been teasing me and dropping hints every day that I just decided to act on my feelings." Vette said, her eyes filled with lust and desire as she swayed her hips sexily, walking closer to him until was inches from him, and placed both of her on his chest. "I want you."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand on the back of her neck.

 **With Yadira**

The red twi'lek's eyes opened wide as she began to feel sensations, experience emotions and hear thoughts that were not her own.

 **With Naruto and Vette**

 **Lemon**

"You sure you want this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not a bloody Jedi." Vette smiled as she untied the robe that hugged her body.

Naruto sat back and enjoyed the show as she stripped herself before him. Naruto smiled as his eyes moved up and down her now completely naked body. She had a nice pair of B-cup tits, plump and perky, fair skin from top to bottom and creamy smooth, a nice flat stomach with curvy hips and a thin waist and nice long toned legs. Her blue skin, lekku, and violet eyes, only added to her exotic appeal.

"You're beautiful." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Vette blushed before she locked lips with him while she sat in his lap and straddled him.

Naruto's hands roamed up and down her body as his hands traveled south and he gave her nice round and firm ass cheeks a nice squeeze, which made her moan in delight into the kiss.

Naruto responded by licking at one of her tits before taking it into his mouth. She moaned softly as he started to suckle on the soft pink orb of flesh in his mouth while he brought another hand up to squeeze her other breast. Vette was in heaven while Naruto sucked and gently nibbled on one of her nipples while his other hand played with and massaged her other breast. Naruto then switched tits. All the while Vette's pussy was getting nice and wet, with some of her fluids leaking down her thighs.

Finally, she pushed Naruto to the side on his back on the bed, as Naruto looked up at her in surprise as she took control and straddled his face with his lips only inches from her now dripping pink snatch.

 **With Yadira**

Yadira was becoming horny for the first time in her life, as she was forced to experience every sensation, thought, and emotion that Vette was currently feeling.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto kissed her inner thigh as he gripped her hips. Vette let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Naruto licking into her folds and tasting her dripping wet pussy before he found her clit and started licking at it to which sent shivers up her spine and caused her to shudder in pleasure. He then stuck his tongue into her wet folds and twirl it around in her moist womanhood.

"Naruto. That feels so good." Vette moaned raking her fingers through Naruto's hair as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts in his hands again as well as lightly pinch her nipples.

Vette was surprised when Naruto sent a mild spark of Force Lightning(the kind that would bring her pleasure and not pain) through his tongue, causing her to clasp her hands over her mouth as he continued to eat away at her pussy. He could feel her inner walls constrict around his tongue and knew that she was nearing the end.

"Naruto!" she gasped as her eyes were rolling back and giving a loud groan as she began to shudder and threw her head back.

Vette came into Naruto's awaiting mouth as he continued his assault to clean up her womanly fluids and let her ride out her orgasm.

Once she came down from her high, Naruto gripped her shoulder and flipped her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. Naruto pulled back and quickly took off his pants, freeing his now fully erect 10 in. long, 3.5 in. thick cock from it's confines.

Naruto positioned himself comfortably between her legs with his dick rubbing against her still wet front entrance, teasing her.

"Fuck me." Vette said before Naruto kissed her as he positioned the head of his penis at the entrance of her vagina and slowly entered. Vette moaned and whimpered loudly in pleasure as she was stretched out more that she ever had been stretched or even thought was possible as he sheathed himself fully inside her. Words alone could not describe her fulfillment.

 **From Yadira**

Yadira screamed to the heavens as she was forced to experience the sensation of what Naruto's cock would feel like. The connection was dulled some, but she still got an idea of how he would feel inside of her.

 **Back with Naruto and Vette**

The both of them moaned into one another's mouths as he started thrusting his hips forward and sliding his cock in and out of her body. She in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in further and gripped his back tightly, as he slowly built up a steady rythm.

Vette kissed him hungrily as he reshaped her love canal. Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest which felt really good. She was moaning loudly when she felt the head of his cock pounding against her cervix. Her body shuddered as it was rocked with another orgasm, her pussy clenching around his tool like a vice.

"Naruto! I'm coming again!" Vette cried out in delight.

It continued like this for 30 minutes, with Vette experiencing five more orgasms from Naruto rapidly slamming his cock into her violently and powerfully with his crotch slapping loudly against hers making wet slapping noises.

Naruto felt the pressure in his loins while Vette's moist caverns coiled around him tightly.

"Vette! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said

Vette knew he wasn't lying because she could feel him twitch inside her body which signaled that he was gonna release again. She also was on the verge of her sixth orgasm and she was moaning loudly.

"Me too!' Vette moaned

Naruto was thrusting into her with as much speed and power as he could muster, before giving on final thrust and released his load into her.

Vette's back arched as her own orgasm hit her as she felt Naruto's fill her womb half full with his cum. The both of them took a few moments to catch their breaths.

Vette looked up the smiling Naruto and noticed something. She felt unusually energetic. Like she hadn't just had 7 orgasms in an hour. In fact, she felt more energetic then when they started. And her loins burned hotter with greater desire for the man whose cock was currently inside her.

"You've probably noticed that you feel more energy, don't you?" Naruto said as he sat up and put his back against the wall, bringing Vette up with him as he slowly thrust upwards into her, causing her to moan loudly. "It's a little trick I developed after my first sexual encounter ended up with the woman I was with not being able to keep up and leaving me unsatisfied. Basically, by using my sperm as a medium, I can transfer my Force Energy into you and restore your stamina. Which means you will never tire while we fuck, which means more fun for us."

Vette's eyes widened at the implication. She understood nothing about the Force, but she got what he was saying. They could theoretically fuck for a whole day, or do it anywhere and anytime as his special skill would remove the tiring effect sex has. But with all the sex they could have, she risked-

"Don't worry," Naruto assured her as he kissed her neck and gripped her ass, "I can control the fertility of my sperm, taking it from 0 to 100% fertility. You would only get pregnant if I allowed it."

Naruto whispered huskily into her ear as his hands slowly moved from her ass and up her back. "Not to say, that being pregnant would look good on you, my sexy thief."

Vette suddenly screamed in pleasure as she came from the fantasizing the revelation brought, his continue thrusting, and the act of his gripping the ends of her lekku and pulling on them a bit drove her over the edge.

"The real fun is just beginning." Naruto said giving short and quick thrusts as Vette's head was pulled back from Naruto gripping her lekku and he kissed her breasts.

 **8 hours later**

Naruto smiled as Vette slept contently at his side. Her coming to him today had not been expected but it worked out for him. By establishing a one way link between her's and Yadira's minds that he now undid, Yadira would be able to experience a somewhat lesser version of everything Vette was feeling. Vette, on the other hand, would not notice a thing.

He could sense that Yadira was nearly there to being utterly devoted to him, but he needed one final test. He couldn't afford to refreeze her and if she failed his test tonight, he would have to unfortunately kill her as she was a flight risk that he couldn't afford. He also really did **NOT** want to kill her.

Time to see if she would live or die.

 **In Yadira's holding chambers**

Physically, Yadira was fine. Well, as fine as somebody who was denied orgasming for 8 hours could be. Whatever Naruto did to her, she would always get close to orgasming whenever Vette did, but unlike the Rutian Twi'lek she was linked to, she wasn't allowed to. It was maddening.

And that's to say nothing of her mental state. If a Jedi found her now, they would be overwhelmed by how her emotions were being projected.

Then, all of a sudden, the door to the room that held her opened to reveal, not her captor, but her former master, Satele Shan.

"Master Satele," Yadira struggled to say, her own inner turmoil on full display.

"What has he done to you, my former padawan?" Satele said to herself, pitying Yadira and what she had allowed to happen to her former padawan. She should have never sent her on the Brentaal Star.

"Ho-How are you even here?" Yadira asked as Satele let her down from the stasis.

"I know my way around the Empire, my former Padawan. I was able to locate you and now I'm here to rescue you. But we must hurry." Satele said as she hoisted Yadira's arm over her neck and slowly carried.

"No. I mean, how are you here on Dromund Kaas, in this apartment? What did you-" Yadira's question was interrupted when she came upon a sight in the living room. Amongst the lightsaber marks and destroyed furniture, was Naruto, sprawled out on the ground, his eyes wide in shock yet lifeless, a lightsaber stab would in his chest. Vette was lying on her stomach next to him, though Yadira could see the faint marks of a lightsaber slash across the Rutian Twi'lek's stomach.

"No," Yadira whispered as she wrenched herself from Satele's grasp and looked over Naruto's body frantically, searching for any sign of life. "No, No, No." Yadira, in a display of uncharacteristic emotion, sobbed as she rested her head against Naruto's cold corpse.

"Yadira, I understand that you have been suffering here. The Sith had you confused. Come back with me to the Jedi Temple, and we will rehabilitate you. We will-" Satele was interrupted by Yadira as she launched into a tirade.

"You'll do what!? Purge the darkness from me!? Brainwash me again like you and the bastard Jedi did my entire life!? Strip me of my emotions!? Tell me to lie to myself and deny what it means to be alive!? To not embrace my emotions!? Steal my life from me again like you stole me from my parents!? **NEVER! I WILL DIE BEFORE I GO BACK TO THE FUCKING ORDER OF LIARS AND HYPOCRATES!"** Yadira screamed at the unfairness that the situation represented. Her savior was dead! She was finally ready to accept the Sith way, to embrace her emotions, her passions, leave the Jedi and their inhuman teachings behind, only to have her new life taken from her. By her former master, no less!

"You will not come back then?" Satele asked with a cold tone.

"Never! The delusions and lies that the Jedi blinded me with are gone! For the first time in my life, I can be a real person and not some automaton made of flesh and blood. I wasn't given a choice to join the Jedi, I was stolen from my parents and indoctrinated at birth. For the first time, I can finally make my own choices. Even if the Sith Apprentice Naruto is dead, I will never forget how he helped free me from the Jedi's corrupt beliefs. Even with him dead, I would rather be a Sith and be true to myself, than be a Jedi and deny that I have emotions!" Yadira shouted as she Force Pulled a lightsaber from the dead Naruto and prepared to fight for her freedom to live how she chooses and her life.

"For what's worth, I'm sorry that's it's come to this, my former Padawan. But I can't let you stand against the Jedi order." Satele said as she activated her saberstaff. The two woman charged at each other, ready to die for their ideals.

The fight was long and brutal but in the end, Yadira managed to win, by taking advantage of Satele's debilitating wounds she had suffered at Naruto's hands and her dark emotions adding to her power. Yadira sliced her former master's lightsaber in half, and knee'd her in the gut, where she had previously been cut by Naruto.

"This is the end for you, my master." Yadira snarled as she stabbed downward and stabbed Satele through the back and piercing her heart. Satele's corpse dropped to the ground.

Yadira stared at the corpse in revelation. She was free. She had broken her chains that bound her to the Jedi Order and held her back.

"Well done," came the voice of someone she thought was dead. Naruto stood in front of her, completely uninjured, smiling in approval.

"Naruto?" Yadira spoke in uncertainty. She looked to where his corpse was and saw it was still there. "How? I saw your body."

"Oh that?" Naruto shrugged. "Illusions, mind tricks. Well, it's all the same wheelhouse." Naruto waved his hand and the scene shimmered away, to reveal his room completely unharmed. The corpses of Naruto and Vette vanished. In fact, Vette was still in bed, sleeping peacefully. "I've gotten better at them."

"It was a test." Naruto answered before Yadira could ask the question. "I needed to see if you had opened your eyes to the truth and would make the right choice. I couldn't bring the real Satele here so I created a some-what believable scenario and would judge to see if you had truly left the Jedi behind and were ready. You killed you former master in the illusion. Do you know why?"

"She killed you. She killed my savior, the man freed me from the delusions of the Jedi. She killed my Master. What else could I do, but avenge you? Now, I devote my entire being to you. I'm yours." Yadira answered honestly from her heart.

"Come to me," Naruto said as he held out his hand, and Yadira walked close to him. He cupped her chin in his hands, and his Force Lightning surrounded her, but did not harm her. "I am your life, and I am your death. You are mine in body, soul, and mind. I strip of the name of Yadira and give you the name of Talon. You will serve me with all that you are as my apprentice, and I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side."

"I'm truly grateful for the honor, master." Talon said with complete and utter devotion.

"Come, my dear," Naruto said as the lightning around her dissipated, "Those Jedi Robes will not do around here. Let's get you some proper Sith attire."

 **Later**

Talon looked over herself in the mirror. Her red skin was now covered in black tattoos and her eyes were yellow with red fiery rims as she fully embraced the darkside. She now wore black leather opera gloves that ended at her upper arms and black leather boots that hugged her like a second skin. The gloves and boots were covered in gray steel plates. On her body, she wore a black leather leotard, with the shoulder straps covering her shoulders, and the leotard having a black cloth draped around her waist **(AN: It's basically the outfit she normally where in the Legends continuity, but this one is a bit more conservative, since it covers her abs and lower back, as well as her shoulders.)**

"You look like a real Sith now." Naruto said with smirk of approval as he leaned in the doorway.

"Thank you master." Talon said as she bowed.

"Come on, Naruto. We probably shouldn't keep Baras waiting." Vette said as she approached the two.

"Vette?" Talon said to her fellow twi'lek.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I just would like to thank you for helping show me the way, if you will." Talon smiled with a seductive and lustful look in her eye, "I look forward to getting to _know_ you as well as I intend to get to _know_ Master Naruto."

Talon walked past them and Vette looked confused, "Hey, what is she talking about?"

"Shh," Naruto whispered cheekily, "That's a secret."

"Hey, come on. You gotta tell me now," Vette playfully whined as Naruto headed towards the Citadel.

 **Darth Baras's Chambers**

When Naruto, Talon and Vette entered Baras's office, they were greeted by the sound of a Force Scream rattling the walls. " **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I CANNOT BREAK HIM!"**

Vette balked, suppressing a wince as Baras's scream echoed down the corridor, a grim testament to his unbridled, impotent, rage. His fury tore through the Force and Naruto turned to both Talon and Vette.

"Stay here. I don't want him lashing out against either of you." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Master," Talon said with a bow.

"Yeah, I'll wait," Vette looked nervously down the empty hall at their destination, "Thanks."

Naruto nodded and turned away, entering Baras's personal interrogation chamber. The sharp smell of ozone saturated the chamber, burn marks scoring walls. The creature strapped to the interrogation table, barely resembled the Republic agent defrosted from a block of carbonite. Dried black blood, trailed from dozens of cuts on his body, fabric from his shredded uniform imbedded in his wounds. A hand was gone, as was the agents' nose.

"Master."

"Mind your tongue or I will cut it out!" Baras roared his anger pushing his voice to overcome the screech of rending durasteel, "This is impossible. This Republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. But he resists _everything!_ "

Baras drove a gloved hand into the prisoners' stomach just below the ribs, the agent coughing up yellow bile that dribbled down his chin.

"Some unknown power must be shielding this man," Baras growled, "And it defies me!"

"Trust your feelings master. Let them guide you to the answer." Naruto advised.

Baras laughed mirthlessly, a trickle of amusement breaking through his rage, "The minion advises the master. Very good, you demonstrate your progress."

He turned to face his apprentice, "Word has spread Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son and his wife. Well done on that. Now, back to my prisoner."

"There's one last possibility to break him. I though it might be impossible, but perhaps there's a small chance you could pull it off. You are aware of the Dark Temple I presume?"

Naruto nodded his head, glancing at the chambers west wall behind which he sensed the darkness several miles distant. An epicentre of dark Force energy even more potent than some of Korriban's older tombs.

"Over a millennium past, the Emperor conducted horrifying experiments in the bowels of the temple, draining the knowledge and life essence from the greatest Sith Lords of the time," Baras walked over to an interface panel, bring up an image of a simple metal diadem, "He created a device called the Ravager, which ate his victims' minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. Nothing and no one could with stand the Ravager's intrusion."

Naruto eyed the image on the panel. "You wish for me to retrieve it."

"Indeed, apprentice. It can be found in the Dark Temple, which in the Emperor's absence, become a death trap."

"One potential problem, master. Only the Dark Council and the Emperor may enter the Temple." Naruto pointed out.

Baras switched off the holo-display, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to pace, "Under normal circumstances you are correct apprentice. However, Darth Arctis sent an archaeological expedition a month ago. What remains of the expedition was driven insane and attacks on sight. With the chaos surrounding the temple and the city regarding the recent terrorist attack you will be able to enter unnoticed."

Baras stopped pacing, turning his helmeted head to his apprentice, "Legends describe a secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravager was encased. You'll know the device by its inscription. This is worth your life to me apprentice. Be swift."

Naruto gave Baras a quick bow and left. He walked towards Vette and Talon. Vette was leaning against the wall, fiddling with the lekku nervously. Naruto asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Mostly lots of angry yelling," Vette answered as they departed, "So… Baras give you anything to do?"

"We must retrieve something from the Dark Temple. A, device of sorts, invented by the Emperor."

Vette blanched, "Err, I really don't like the sound of that. And you sound worried. I've never heard you sound worried."

"The Temple was sealed for a reason." Naruto admitted with a frown.

"Great," Vette deadpanned and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Can I stay here? Please?"

Naruto cocked her head in thought before giving a small shake, "I will need assistance."

Vette groaned and Talon smirked at her fellow Twilek, "You're not afraid of ghosts, are you Vette?"

"Course not!" The Twi'lek replied indignantly, "Long-dead Sith can't possible any scarier than the live ones," Vette then registered the amusement and challenge in the fallen Jedi's voice. Yep, she fell for it hook line and sinker.

"Oh, alright fine," Vette grumbled, "But if I die I reserve the right to haunt both of you."

 **Timeskip**

Naruto and his two twilek compatriots came back a few hours later with the Ravager. Sneaking in was easy enough. They had to find the pieces and reconstruct the Ravager, since some dumbass broke it, but it all worked out Talon now had a lightsaber, so he could start training her properly in lightsaber combat. Anyway, a couple of possessed Imperials tried to stop them from fixing the Ravager, and Naruto let Talon cut them down. After seeing her fight again, he knew that using Ataru as her main style would prove disasterous for her down the line. Using the acrobatics in conjunction with other styles was better than strictly using Ataru. It wasted too much stamina, and honestly, was designed for smaller species like Ugnaughts, Lannik's and the species Jedi Master Oteg belongs too. It allows them to overcome their height disadvantage. He work on her swordsmenship later.

Baras had sensed his apprentice the moment he entered the Citadel. Every task or mission, Naruto was surpassing his expectations and he had been doing so since the Academy.

Taking his apprentice in, mind clearly intact, and Ravager in hand, Baras knew he'd made the right choice, "When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, apprentice."

He took the device from her, turning it over in his palm before facing the republic agent, satisfaction at finally breaking him coursing through his veins, "There's no time to spare, the prisoner grows weaker by the minute. Stand back and bear witness."

"You're wasting … your time," The agent spat as Baras reached out and placed the device on his head, the claws beneath its surface digging into his flesh as they clamped down on his skull, "I … will … not … ahh!"

Vette closed her eyes and turned away her head as the agent shouted in pain, the device they'd retrieved from the temple and his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"Yes. The Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition, he won't more than a few minutes before the ordeal liquefies all brain matter. I endured his defiance for so long. His torment is a sight for angered eyes."

Vette fought down her desire to be sick, at the pleasure in his voice. Talon bore a cold and dispassionate look on her face, while she felt through the Force the agony the agent was experiencing. Naruto was used to torture after 4 years and so, he merely crossed his arms as he watched the scene with interest.

"Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything." Baras ordered him.

"I am … Republic … Information Service … on special assignment to verify … possible Imperial spy … on Nar Shaddaa,"

Naruto gave Vette a brief glance before returning her gaze to the agent, still pushing out his words as he tried to fight the Ravagers influence, "Commissioned by … Jedi Council … acting on suspicions provided by … Master Nomen Karr…"

"Nomen Karr. That's a name I grow tired of hearing." Baras growled, the Force flaring around him in agitation.

"An old enemy, Master?" Naruto asked curiously. From the cold fury in his masters' voice, there was history between the two.

"My oldest and most hated enemy," He snarled turning his back on the Republic agent, "And an old wound that continues to fester. Nomen Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith during the Great War. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled. He's dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spites imbedded within Republic and Jedi ranks. I've managed to thwart him at every turn. But he is tenacious," Baras bit out.

Rounding on the agent, Baras restrained the urge to lash out with the Force and his temper. He still needed information, "How did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shaddaa? Tell me, Republic wretch – what alerted him?"

"Master Nomen Karr has … a new … Padawan," Baras narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Why would a Padawan, not even a full Jedi, unlike an apprentice who was fully Sith, lead to Karr to discover his spy? Naruto found it interesting as well, "She seems to … know any being's … true nature. She senses … hidden darkness … and … untapped purity. When Master Nomen Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa … this Padawan sensed … darkness in your spy … simply by … seeing him. Karr … believes his Padawan's … ability … is fool proof … but the Jedi Council is … skeptical. I was … to provide the proof … but … I wasn't … able … to report my findings …"

"Astonishing," He mused, even as his mind considered the implications of such a power, "I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift."

Naruto stroke his rebreather covered chin. There were occasionally individuals born who expanded the frontier of what Force users could achieve and it seemed this mysterious Padawan was one such individual. "This is a grave threat to your spy network, Master." Naruto said.

"Yes, my apprentice. It is the doom I felt – the disruption in the Force," Baras agreed, his thoughts somewhat mirroring his apprentice's own, "If this young Padawan can see through deception, a disguise, with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked for. Such a threat must not wander the galaxy unchecked."

He growled at the agent, knowing their time was increasingly running short, "Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her."

"She was found … on Alderaan …! Her power … first emerged … training on … Tatooine. And … Jedi sent another … agent … to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra."

"Damn it! He's fading," Baras cursed, absently noting the black substance leaking from his prisoners' nose and mouth, the agent was fading and faster than he anticipated, "Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?"

"I … have … nothing … no … thing … mo … mo!" Vette hid a wince as the republic agent screamed in pain, his whole body spasming violently before finally falling still. The red glow fade and he looked at the room with glassy eyes, all life extinguished.

"The Ravager has emptied his mind. That is all we have to go on, a few random places within the greater galaxy where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been. Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved."

"It's still a start master," Said Naruto, "We now have leads to hunt."

"You are correct apprentice," Baras acknowledge, reigning in his anger and striding for his office, apprentice following obediently, waiting in front of his desk as he sat behind it, "And I trust no others with this task. **You're** duties are likely to take you all over the galaxy. I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a starship of you own. Go to my personal cargo port and claim it. Then, I will unleash you upon the galaxy."

Naruto sketched a short bow and swept from the room, Vette walking as fast as she could without running to both keep up and leave as fast as possible, leaving his master.

 **Taxi to the Spaceport**

"Soooo, we're going to be tracking Jedi. You guys excited?" Vette asked Naruto and Talon.

Naruto cocked his head at his lover as they rode the Taxi to the speaceport.

"Why would we be excited?" Talon asked.

Vette cocked her own head, "Well aren't you guys mortal enemies? I thought Sith were all about, raahh! Destroy all Jedi!" She lowered her shaking fist as Naruto played with her lekku, sending pleasurable sensations all throughout her body as she leaned her back against him, "Know what I mean?"

"We have Baras's network to secure." Naruto reminded Vette, "But yes I'm excited. It will be quite a challenge."

 **Spaceport**

Naruto gave a small shake of his head as Vette jumped off her speeder and bounded ahead of him and Talon. Dismounting at a more sedated pace, he and Talon followed after Vette.

Crossing the threshold, flanked by tall twin statues of the Emperor, they only took a few steps before hearing Vette's voice and feeling a pull through the Force. Scanning the fairly crowded room, Naruto arched an eyebrow upon observing several of its occupants wore Mandalorian or heavy but non-imperial related armor. It was when one such individual moved out of his line of sight, he saw his Twi'lek lover being accosted by a spaceport security officer, flanked by two other agents.

"Look pal, I'm just warning you, but you may seriously want to let me go." Said Vette glancing at Naruto as he silently approached and Naruto could see she was actively trying to keep the smile from her face when the officer snarled at her.

"I'll do no such thing alien scum. I've had three ships stolen this year by the Mandalorians and their unwashed cohorts. I'm not having any more starships getting stolen on my watch!"

This time Vette really did smirk, her eyes meeting Naruto's own over the officer's shoulder, "Well it's your funeral."

Realizing Vette wasn't looking at him, the security officer whipped around, blinking at Naruto and Talon's appearances before paling once he saw the lightsaber's at their hips.

"Ah… apolo… apologies my Lords," He stuttered, "I didn't know the Twi'lek was with you."

Ignoring the dig about her species, Vette watched grinning as the security officer fidgeted under her Sith's, and yes, she started thinking of Naruto as hers. It only took a second for Naruto to decide he had wasted enough time, and cocked his head at Vette towards the hangar and the officer had to jump out of the way as Naruto strode past.

"Coming, my Lord." She called cheerily giving the officer a small wave to the officer before skipping after her and leaving him fuming.

 **Bara's Hangar**

Vette squealed with delight, ignoring the Naruto and Talon's chuckle as she ran forwards to lean across the console, whistling when she saw the shiny new starship awaiting them in the hanger, "Wow, look at that. We're going in style now…"

Naruto agreed it was magnificent vessel, the design sleek, angular and streamlined forgoing the roundness of most Republic made vessels. The Fury-class Interceptor, described as the hammer that would shatter the rib cage of the Republic. It certainly lived up to such a statement, the advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art engines made the starship one of the most versatile in the Imperial Fleet and was a product of 13 centuries of evolving design.

Down below, hanger workers conducted final checks on the ship but there was another presence here, Naruto noticed, standing in the shadows watching and waiting. It wasn't a hanger worker, or a security like before, no this one was more… oppressive.

"I'm going to check it out!" Called Vette, racing down stairs leading from the control room and onto the hanger floor and it was only once the Twi'lek was out of sight that Talon spoke.

"Master," She said, seeking to let him know about what she believed was either a spy or assassin.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto acknowledged as he turned to where the assassin was hiding. "You are not good at concealing yourself."

The Sith who had stepped out of the shadow. "Nice ship," He chuckled, in the hopes of being menacing and send a spike of fear up their spines, but failing, "A reward from your cowardly master for killing Lord Grathan's son?"

"Your point being what exactly?" Naruto wondered as he crossed his arms while Talon's hand went to her lightsaber.

"That's refreshing. I won't have to beat a confession out of you before I take your life. A true Sith thanks his foe for providing an outlet for his rage. My master wanted me to thank you before I killed you."

"It was my pleasure." Naruto replied calmly.

"You have guts, I'll give you that," The Sith smirked, "I'm Lord Grathan's top assassin, he sends me to eliminate those he wants to suffer most. I'm here to kill you, friend, for murdering the son of my master."

"Master, this weakling is beneath you. Please allow me to kill him for you." Talon said as she ignited her new lightsaber and assumed her Ataru stance.

"Go ahead, Talon." Naruto stated.

"You will both die." The assassin leapt at Talon in a poor imitation of a Force enhanced jump. Really, Talon pondered, she'd seen better from younglings at the Jedi Temple on Tython.

This assassin was probably the kind who would have survived Korriban through deceit and backstabbing, not direct confrontations. A single glance told her the assassin wasn't used to confronting his targets in straight forward fights.

She dodged the strike to her shoulder, allowing the sabers to grind against each other until they were a few inches from the hilt. She suddenly spun on the ball of her left foot and without him seeing, twisted her blade around into a reverse grip, impaling her opponent through his neck.

Deactivating her lightsaber, she tilted her head in consideration as she regarded the assassins' corpse before shaking her head. Naruto told her that sometimes Sith took trophies from the fallen enemies, but she personally didn't see the point in it.

"Well done, let's go." Naruto said as they walked down to meet up with Vette.

"There you are!" Vette exclaimed happily running up and grabbing their hands as they descended the last step, "What kept you? This ship is absolutely gorgeous!"

Vette's excitement radiated through the Force, looking like a child running down stairs to find presents on Life Day and feeling indulgent, they allowed themselves to be obediently dragged up the boarding ramp and into the ship's hull.

Naruto blinked, his eyes taking a moment to adjust from the switch between the darker interior of the entryway and glaring hanger lights.

"Oh! Ah, I mean...greetings masters!" He said finally. "I am Toovee Arrate (2V-R8), factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new masters. Gentle, kind new masters..."

"A ship and my own droid? Sweet." Naruto said excitedly.

"I am relieved..." Naruto glared lightly at him. "Er, pleased, that you find me so agreeable. I will never disappoint you, masters."

"Good. Now, what can you do?"

"I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to: Meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette. Come, let me show you around." He gestured to the room they were in for starters. "Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter's maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels." He walked forward toward a large holoterminal. "You'll find all the standard amenities, including your own private captain's locker for storing valuables, it is in the storage area that I will show you momentarily."

"Interstellar communications are accessed via the ship's holoterminal." He gestured to said terminal in front of them. He walked away and they followed him to a room that had the Imperial flag on either side of the door. "This is your private quarters, master. Where you can sleep, enjoy a bit of entertainment, shower or bath, and any research you may need at the terminal inside." Naruto nodded in approval. He was going to love it. Naruto placed Tulak Hords holocron in the locker, as he had made sure to bring it so he could continue to study it. The droid lead them to two rooms in the back of the ship, gesturing to the right first. "In here is where you can speak privately with any crew members, and use the intercom to give out orders if need be." He turned to the left. "This room here is the crew member housing, there are ten beds, a connected large bathroom and storage cabinets for each crew member gear."

"Sweet." Vette said and Naruto nodded in approval.

"I'm glad you approve. This way please." Naruto followed him back out into the hallway. "The door there is for escape pods, should the ship come under attack. There is another set on the other side of the ship as well." He lead Naruto to another room with two beds, a kolto tank and a terminal. "This room is the medical bay. Should your crew members receive extensive injuries we can take care of them here, or yourself if need be." He led Naruto to another hallway and into the right room first. "This is the lounge, where crew members or yourself can spend your time during hyperspace transport to enjoy yourselves. There are plentiful chairs, tables and entertainment systems available to you." Then finally the last room. "And this is the cargo hold storage area. Where you can keep various valuables and findings on your explorations. The captain's locker I mentioned is right over there." He pointed to a large cabinet that looked solid and could hold many valuable pieces of treasure or artifacts. "Now if you will follow me, I will show you the final area in the tour." He led Naruto back into the man room and up a small set of stairs into the cockpit. "Here you can find the astrogation console, which contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. This is where the pilot and co-pilots operate if this were a normal ship."

"What do you mean?" Talon asked.

"Well, to travel all you have to do is active the astrogation map and plot a course to a planet, starship or space station and it will automatically start the engines and plot the fastest and safest course to your destination. Whether out in space or planet side."

"Wonderful." Naruto said.

"Yes. Well...any questions, masters?"

"Well your enthusiastic one ain't you," Vette said sounding amused and cocked her head as she eyed the droid speculatively, "Your joints don't look all that strong though. Can you do any fighting at all?"

"I regret I am unable to offer you combat support, masters," If Vette was being honest, the droid did not sound regretful, "Frankly my chassis couldn't withstand the stress. However there are many other duties I can perform should they be beneath your superior status. Please don't deactivate me!"

Vette snickered at the droids pleading. Talon merely shook her head in amusement while finding the droid a bit pitiful. Naruto, on the other hand, just stared at the droid with a raised eyebrow before saying, "I have no current desire to deactivate you,"

"Thank the maker!" 2V-R8 rejoiced, "Before I forget Master, the ship is currently without a name designation and the marker plate is available for modification at your convenience."

As soon as 2V-R8 said name designation, Naruto could see Vette's eyes light up and she was soon bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Vette cheered, "I've always wanted to name a ship."

"Absolutely not. This is my ship and will be the one naming it." Naruto immediately interjected. He could only think of the kind of names Vette could and would come up with.

"Aww. Come on my Lord, please!" Vette whined adopting her best puppy-dog look, "Please can I name it. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Vette. Don't make me repeat myself."

Vette pouted at the warning note in the Sith's voice, "Fine. But I am going to pick a bunk for my stuff and I am going to sufficiently trash it," She headed off to explore the rest of the ship calling out, "Don't wait up!"

"I will go and pick a bunk for myself as well, Master." Talon gave Naruto a small bow and then left to pick out her bunk.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" 2V-R8 asked politely.

"Prepare the engines for take-off and hyperspace." He ordered as he sat in the pilot seat and activated the controls. Baras would likely contact them once they were offworld, so the sooner they got into space the better. Displays blinked to life as engines roared, the hanger crew sprinting away as a hiss and clunk resounded through the ship, boarding ramp clicking into place and the hatch slid shut. The ship then exited the hangar and into Kaas's upper atmosphere and entered Imperial Space.

"Okay I just putting it out there, but I am not eating from rations every night," Naruto looked up from where he was sitting as Vette walked in waving a packet of rations, "I've yet to find one of these that doesn't taste like carbonite."

"It certainly is better than the crap they fed me in the Jedi Temple as a baby. Then again, gruel isn't made to taste good." Talon said as she walked in and sat in the only chair left.

"I am sure…" He was interrupted by the holo-terminal pinging from the main room

"Probably Darth Roly-Poly." Chimed Vette, causing Naruto to laugh and Talon to muffle her giggle with her hand.

"Darth Roly-Poly?" Naruto asked as he stifled his laughter, getting up and walking into the main room.

"Well, you know his belly is so huge." Vette explained sitting on the sofa out of sight of the terminal

"You should probably show a little respect towards him, Vette. I imagine Darth Baras could just as easily Force Choke you through a holocall." Talon warned, as Naruto tapped at the buttons on the console.

"Yeah well as long as I don't do it when he calls I should be fine then." Vette smirked fearlessly and Naruto smiled, as Baras's image flickered to life.

" _Apprentice, I trust you find your starship satisfactory."_

He gave a short bow of gratitude, "It is an outstanding vessel."

" _I hope that it serves you well. Now there is much to be done, my interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Nomen Karr's efforts to expose my spies and proven his Padawan's power to the Jedi Council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge."_

"You want your network secured first."

" _Correct."_ Baras affirmed, clasping his hands behind his back, _"We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled and the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. They must be silenced before you hunt the Padawan down."_

"I take it recalling them isn't an option since it would give credence to Karr's claims?" Naruto asked.

" _That is correct, their disappearance would look suspicious and serve to confirm the Padawan's accusations. They must die,"_ Naruto nodded and let Baras continue, " _My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done."_

 _"One more thing apprentice. I noticed earlier that the Twi'lek you took captive on the Brentaal Star is now traveling with you."_

'Yes master, I didn't speak earlier because the task at hand was more important." Naruto motioned to her and Talon stepped forward. "My master, this is Talon, formerly known as Yadira Ban, former padawan to Satele Shan and former Jedi Knight."

"My lord," Talon bowed respectfully to Baras.

" _I can sense her devotion to you and the touch of the dark side within her. Tell me, how did you manage it?"_ Baras said.

Naruto gave him a brief explanation of what he did. " _Hahaha, perfect. I look forward to rubbing it in Satele's face the next time I see her."_ Baras chuckled

 _"You may do with the girl as you wish but remember, your tasks are paramount, apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring rage. Bring death."_ He bowed as Baras's cerulean image disappeared.

"So Balmorra or Nar Shaddaa, where to first on our journey of galactic conquest?" Inquired Vette from her slumped down position on the sofa.

"Balmorra," Naruto decided after a moment of thinking, heading for the bridge to input the coordinates, "The agent there is in the most danger of being discovered." It would be 3 days before they arrived on Balmorra.

The ship entered hyperspace and Naruto went back into the main room to talk to Vette and Talon. "Talon, feel free to relax and rest up, it's been a long day. We will begin training tomorrow after breakfast."

"Yes master," Talon bowed and decided to sleep.

"Vette, I could use some help breaking in my new bed." Naruto said suggestively.

"I'm all yours, lover." Vette said as he took his hand and led her into his private captains quarters. They didn't see Talon look at Naruto with longing stare, wishing he show her such affection one day.

 **Chapter End**

 **I'm going back through all my chapters and make Vette's skin blue again. I think I prefer her as blue skinned and since I now have Talon on board, it will make things more interesting when Talon does start sharing Naruto's bed. This will be the only time I change Vette's skin tone.  
**


End file.
